The Legends of Lijuan Ai
by AncientHeartlessKai
Summary: She was a traveling performer and she was satisfied with that but a chance meeting with The Hero of Chaos and his men will change everything. Watch as Lijuan Ai makes her mark in history serving under the banner of Wei and show the land that even a woman is capable of great feats. XiahouDunXLijuanAi(OC) pairing! Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Legends of Lijuan Ai**

**Summary: She was a traveling performer and she was satisfied with that but a chance meeting with The Hero of Chaos and his men will change everything. Watch as Lijuan Ai makes her mark in history serving under the banner of Wei and show the land that even a woman is capable of great feats.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! This will be my first fanfic and hope you enjoy it. It's an idea I've been having on my head for a while now, I wanted to wait for DW8 to come out but I just had to write the story now. This story is following the Wei story line of DW7, it also shows that Wei is not always the supposed bad guys as the story mostly does focus on their kingdom.**

**My OC Lijuan Ai belongs to me as well as the story but I do not own Dynasty Warriors as it belongs to Koei though I created Lijuan Ai at DW7: Empires, so she belongs to me but the parts I used to create her belongs to Koei. XD I plan on posting some pictures of her on my deviantart account if I have time also Xiahou Dun and a few others may be a bit OOC but I will still do my best for their personalities to stick to the original.**

**The Main Pairing is Lijuan Ai X Xiahou Dun. There will be other mentioned pairings and I might add a few depending how the story goes.**

**I really think Xiahou Dun needs some love and he's one of my top favorite characters. I would also like to say that I'm not good at describing fight scenes and such so forgive me it some are not so good but either way, I hope you all enjoy the story and some reviews would be appreciated.**

**Thank you. (^_^)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Lady Lotus, No ordinary dancer**

"We're almost at our destination it seems." Chen Liu was in her vision growing closer. She petted her beautiful horse, Dark Chaos as they made their way to the gates. As she rode through, she garnered looks of awe, jealousy and desire.

"You behave while I'm at work all right Chaos?" she gently told the horse, it neighed in understanding as they reached the tavern; she got off the horse and lead it to the isolated area at the back. She let him go after getting her satchel and the horse went to the forest to search for food and water. She shook her head smiling and headed to the tavern.

"Ah you're here!" she bowed to the owner, who thankfully was a kind yet strong man and an old friend.

"Yes, forgive me if I was a little late. There was some…interruptions on the way." The owner, Shi Long, frowned but nodded. He could understand, she was an incredibly beautiful woman and she was traveling alone, bandits are sure to attack her unfortunately for them, she was a remarkable fighter and an intelligent woman.

"No injuries?" she shook her head smiling. He grinned.

"Good, the Erhu is in the changing room, you'll also be changing there later tonight as well." She nodded and turned to leave.

"By the way…" she glanced at him, not bothering to turn around. He smirked.

"You better do your best performance, tonight is the night that Lord Cao Cao and two of his officers come here to drink." She smiled a smiled that held mystery.

"I always give my best. You should know that by now after all our traveling performance days." The man chuckled.

"Even as a child you were talented, either way; Good luck Lijuan Ai." She chuckled and continued to her room.

* * *

"You are in a good mood." Xiahou Dun had to comment as he, Cao Cao and Xiahou Yuan made their way to the Tavern. It was usual for them, a set date where they often just go to the tavern and enjoy themselves to drink, eat and talk.

"I have been hearing news all day from many that there is an incredibly beautiful woman performing at the tavern today." Xiahou Dun rolled his eyes as Xiahou Yuan chuckled. Cao Cao was so predictable when it came to beautiful women.

"I heard about that, she is apparently a good friend of Shi Long; back when he was a traveling performer." Xiahou Yuan added.

"Huh, I think I remember him saying that, it was before he settled here in Chen Liu and built his tavern." Xiahou Dun replied in thought.

"Yeah anyway, I've heard about that news all day; said that the woman was incredible, the tavern has been full ever since she came in." Xiahou Dun rolled his eyes, Yuan nudged him.

"Come on, you can't tell me you're not the least bit curious." Dun had to admit that he was a little curious.

"…I suppose." Cao Cao chuckled as Yuan grinned. They arrived and were surprised at the amount of people in the tavern but once they saw Cao Cao and his men, they gave way and the three men entered; Shi Long saw them and grinned.

"Welcome Lord Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun, Yuan." He welcomed as he led them to their reserved table which was of course at the front where Lijuan was to perform.

"It's good to see again Long, I heard you have quite the performer today." Cao Cao started. Long grinned.

"Indeed I do, you'll all have the usual yes?" they nodded. He waved for the waitress, who placed their food and drink on the table.

"Her performance is about to start. In the meantime, enjoy." The people inside the tavern were chattering excitedly, hell even though there weren't any seats people still kept piling in choosing to stand just to watch the performance that was to take place.

"Sheesh, look at all this people gathered here. She must be pretty amazing to get this much attention." Yuan had to say, before Dun or Cao Cao could reply, everyone grew silent as musicians lined up at the side of the stage. They waited as they could hear someone approach and once the figure emerged all froze in awe.

"I give you Lady Lotus!" Shi Long introduced.

Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan's eyes widen in shock, so shock that the cup on Dun's hand's slipped from his finger and fortunately, it didn't break nor tip over as his hand wasn't far from the table and the meat bun on Yuan's hand fell.

The Woman that stood before them all was indeed incredibly beautiful. Her hair was long reaching her waist and was black as ebony yet shined like silk, her skin was white and flawless as ivory, her body was perfection and had curves in the right places, her lips a beautiful shade of rose pink but her most eye catching feature was her eyes which were an amazing shade of gold that shined like the stars.

"Wow…" Yuan had to say. The music played and all watched mesmerized as she began to dance, her movements' fluid and elegant. The way her hair and clothe flowed by her movements was amazing to see, how pure and serene her face was as she danced to the music.

Lijuan opened her eyes meeting the eyes of Xiahou Dun, they locked for a moment before she closed them again as she continued her performance.

The only one not mesmerized was Shi Long, who was smirking in amusement at everyone's dazed expression.

'Lijuan always did have that effect on people.' He chuckled and watched on. It wasn't long the finale came and Lijuan Ai ended her performance with a graceful bow. The whole place went wild with cheers, whistles and praise, even Cao Cao and the Xiahou men were clapping. She smiled that practically made the men go wild before departing.

"That was amazing!" Yuan said in awe. Cao Cao nodded.

"Who was that?" Xiahou Dun couldn't help but say as he looked at the direction where she left. Cao Cao and Yuan noticed and looked at each other before turning back to him.

"We can ask Shi Long." Yuan turned but found Shi Long gone.

"He must have gone to talk to her." Xiahou Dun had grown silent; Cao Cao and Yuan once again exchanged looks at seeing him in thought.

* * *

_"Such a beautiful dance…"_ Lijuan stopped for a moment to smile at hearing the whispering voices before she continued placing her things in her satchel, it was late now. Her hair was back to it's Dowager style and she hid thin knives within; she went behind a curtain and changed into her dancer top with dancer sleeves, heavenly skirt and heavenly shoes. The whole outfit was blue with gold trims, jewellery above her knees.

"Ai?" she got out the curtain to see Shi Long, she smiled.

"How was my performance?" she asked smiling, he laughed.

"Breath taking as always. You took everyone's breathe away." She chuckled. He handed her some tea and meat buns which she accepted gratefully.

"I'll stay here for a bit but I'll be leaving later." He leaned on the door.

"You sure you can't stay for tonight. It'll be dangerous to travel this late." She smiled.

"Trust me Shi Long, I've traveled in much harsher times. I can take care of myself well." He nodded, he knew that but he could worry right?

"All right, I'll leave you to rest then. Here is your payment, I added a little extra for drawing such a huge crowd and bringing in the gold." Shi Long winked as he handed her a pouch, she accepted it grateful before he left to tend to his customers, Lijuan sighed at the current peace she had. She quietly ate the meal provided to her, washing it all down with the tea. She had seen Cao Cao immediately, the man certainly stood out; there were two men with him and strangely enough, her eyes fell on the one beside Cao Cao, the man that she locked eyes with.

"I wonder…who was that man?" she pondered, there was something about him, something that drew her to him. She shook her head and took out her book from her satchel, The Art of War by Sun Tzu; she had already read the book many times and learned well from it but it was her favorite and she continued to read it over again regardless how worn it looked now.

It wasn't long that Lijuan decided that it was time for her to depart, the hustle outside had grown less. It was time for her to leave. She placed her book in her satchel, touching her whip inside just in case. She opened the door and looked to see very few people, all eyes fell on her form and she noticed that Cao Cao and his two men were still there. Her eyes landed on him again, they stared at each other for a brief moment, before she gracefully walked passed them with a smile.

"Whoa, I think she likes you Dun." Yuan whispered teasing, Dun kept his eyes on her; he couldn't believe what she was wearing, it showed so much skin. His eyes narrowed as she saw some men from the further table get up and follow her. There were about 6 of them and they looked quite roguish, most probably were bandits or the sort. He clenched his fist and moved to get up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to Cao Cao, who also looked serious.

"It's time for us to go Shi Long." Cao Cao placed the gold at the table which Shi Long thanked him for and watched as they left to follow the men after Lijuan. Shi Long smirked.

"You are something special Lijuan. You will go far."

* * *

Lijuan knew she was being followed but continued on to where she left Dark Chaos; she arrived there and waited for him to come at the same time waiting for those men.

"You really gave a good show there girl." One of the men sneered in glee; Lijuan stood her back to them as if she didn't hear them. There were six of them, judging from the shadows.

"Yeah, how about coming with us? We'll show you lots of fun." She remained unmoving. Cao Cao and the two arrived, Xiahou Dun moved to intercept but Cao Cao stopped him. He looked at Cao Cao in anger.

"Wait. Look." He did so and they were surprised on how calm she was.

"Hey! You listening bitch!" Dun felt his blood boil when they called her that but then felt confusion on why he felt it so.

"Sorry, I don't listen to fools." She answered back calmly. Her voice made them freeze even Cao Cao and the two; it was so alluring and melodic. The men realized what she said and sneered.

"Wench! We'll take you by force if we have too!" she glanced and smirked taunting them. Her smirk was definitely the hottest thing Dun had seen. Arg! There goes his mind again!

"Come." She taunted and they charged at her weapons drawn. She half turned and grasped something in her satchel and pulled it out. Cao Cao and the Xiahou's watched wide eyed at the sight of the weapon.

With a crack of her whip, the men faltered and she took this chance; she slashed and sent her whip flying, hitting the 3 men on their necks instantly killing them, she did a spin as she hit the other on the chest, she flipped back to avoid the other's attack. She snapped her whip around the man's ankles and slammed him three times on the ground before throwing him to the ground, slashing his neck. She turned to the last one, who backed away wide eyed. Lijuan smirked.

"Pathetic." She cracked her whip diagonally, cutting the man's shoulder and going down to his stomach. He fell to the ground dead. She sighed, snapping her whip of blood but tensed when she felt that there was still someone here. She readied her whip before her and she turned to where Cao Cao and the Xiahou stood watching impressed.

"Show yourself." she demanded calmly, Cao Cao chuckled and revealed himself and the two followed; Lijuan's eyes widen a bit before raising a brow, she didn't let her guard down still.

"That was impressive I must say. You have quite the skill." Lijuan let her whip rest to the side but was still tense.

"You are…Cao Cao yes?" Cao Cao smiled.

"Indeed and these are my cousins and most trusted men. Xiahou Yuan."

"Hey there! Nice show back there by the way." She blinked at the happy response but nodded.

"And Xiahou Dun." Xiahou Dun simply looked at her and she looked back.

"I…I am Lady Lotus but my true name is Lijuan Ai." Why did she stutter, this…Xiahou Dun made her insides squirm. She didn't even know why she revealed her true name so easily.

"Lijuan Ai…a lovely name for a lovely woman." Lijuan looked at the side at Cao Cao's praise, she was used to such words but still this was coming from a man like Cao Cao, she is a bit weary.

"Oh, thank you. Was there something you needed from me?" she asked curious.

"Yes, you have incredible talent my dear and I am asking you if you would like to join my army." Lijuan looked at Cao Cao in surprise as did Yuan and Dun.

"Cousin-" Dun started but Cao Cao raised a hand.

"Come now Dun, even you can see that she has skill and talent." Xiahou Dun went silent and looked at her. She watched him.

"…For a woman, she does." Yuan resisted the urge to face palm and Cao Cao almost sighed if it weren't for the fact that Lijuan's musical chuckle graced their ears. She really was a sight to see, laughing like that.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to laugh. It's just that…you are the first person to ever ask me to join an army due to my skill." This perked their interest.

"You have been asked by others?" Cao Cao asked. She smiled.

"Yes, I have been asked by Yuan Shao but he wanted me to also marry him. The same could be said by Gongzun San but he wanted me to marry his son. I also had the most unlucky encounter with a…man named Dong Zhuo, the man is a pig reincarnated." They blinked before Cao Cao laughed.

"It seems you are a desirable woman Lijuan Ai. Even Yuan Shao who speaks highly of nobility would even ask for your hand." She continued to smile.

"It seems so. But I declined them and left, I must say it was quite fun to escape from them." they looked at her wide eyed as she chuckled.

"They chased you down?" Yuan asked surprised.

"They did, I gave them the slip you could say."

"And what of my proposal?" Lijuan looked at Cao Cao, her expression turned serious.

"If I decline?" he closed he's eyes for a moment.

"It would be quite a shame truly but it's your decision and I will respect it." She looked at Cao Cao as if she was studying him before she smiled.

"I will join you." Cao Cao brightened.

"Wonderful!" Yuan and Dun blinked, wondering what just happened.

"You will come with us back at the castle." Cao Cao said as she placed her whip back at her satchel.

"I may bring my horse yes?" Cao Cao blinked.

"Of course, where is your steed?" she smiled and turned to the forest.

"Dark Chaos, come." They watched wide eyed as a large majestic and beautiful horse emerged. Its coat black yet the mane looked dark blue and looked almost as if it was glowing and on blue fire, its saddle were a match to Lijuan's outfit; Blue with trimmings of gold. She approached it, gently rubbing its head before taking reins and walked towards them.

"What a beautiful horse." Cao Cao had to say in marvel as she grew close, they noticed that the horse oddly enough had shining blue eyes. It was odd truly just like it's mistress who had gold eyes.

"Shall we be going my lord?" she asked with a smile, Cao Cao chuckled. They turned and led the way with Cao Cao walking beside her and engaging in small talk while Yuan went to Dun's side.

"You've been oddly quiet, what's on your mind Dun?" Xiahou Dun looked at Lijuan as she talked with Cao Cao.

"…Nothing Yuan." She noticed him staring at her, she glanced at him and smiled; He felt his stomach churn and his cheeks burn, he looked away.

"Nothing at all." Yuan glanced between the two before grinning, he saw Cao Cao smile in amusement as well at this development. Looks like things were about to get interesting with Lijuan Ai in their army.

= Chen Liu Castle =

"Would it be all right that I bring my steed to the stables my lord?" Lijuan spoke up.

"Of course, Xiahou Dun will show you the way and he will also bring you to your room." Dun looked on surprise, Yuan grinned.

"Where is her new room my lord?" Yuan asked; he already knew just where Cao Cao was going to put her in.

"It's the room next to yours Xiahou Dun, have a good night Lijuan Ai and we shall talk more tomorrow." She bowed and Cao Cao followed by Yuan went in. The two were left alone and Dun wanted to chase them down for throwing this at him so suddenly.

"The stables are this way, follow me." She smiled at him which made his stomach flip again. They walked side by side in silence. They arrived at the stables and Lijuan led Dark Chaos to one of the empty one's at the end and a bit father from other horses.

"You stay put and behave all right Chaos?" the horse neighed and nuzzled her making her chuckle; the sight was quite adorable Dun had to admit. He froze. Adorable? Ugh.

"Are you all right Lord Xiahou Dun?" she asked, he sighed.

"Fine, just…tired." she frowned.

"I'm sorry for taking up your time, let us be off. Good night Chaos." The horse neighed again and Lijuan left with Xiahou Dun. Again as they walked it was quiet and awkward much to Dun's growing irritation.

"It's fine." Lijuan blinked looking up at him.

"My…lord?" he looked at her and again their eyes met before they looked away. They stopped in front a door.

"This will be your room from now on, if you need anything I will be next door. Good night." He turned and headed to his room.

"Good night Lord Xiahou Dun." He heard as he entered his room, he stopped to glance but thought better of it and simply closed his door. Lijuan entered hers and found that she liked the room, a little personal touches and it would be perfect.

"I didn't think I would end up serving Cao Cao…after so many years of travelling and performing." She smiled and set her satchel down; she pulled out her sleeping attire and got changed. She pulled off the pins in her hair, brushing it before heading to bed.

Tomorrow begins her new life as an officer of Cao Cao.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first Chapter and a little heads up, I'll be doing a time skip on the next chapter of about two years as I want to begin the story to the main route where the war is about to begin and Dark Chaos will further be explained in the next Chapter. Again, I would like to thank anyone who has read my story and hopefully enjoyed it and I'll be posting the next chapter soon. (^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Here is the 2nd Chapter of the story and again I hope you enjoy it! A few things before you begin.**

**Dark Chaos is just like Red Hare only he is more graceful looking and not as almost demonic looking like Red Hare and his colours are a dark blue; Dark Chaos is still a strong horse and can be deadly.**

**You may also notice that when I prefer to Lijuan Ai, I sometimes prefer to her as either just Lijuan or Ai and I will continue to do this in the future. I will also be using some of their Style names to show the bonds of the characters.**

**Cao Cao - Mengde**

**Xiahou Dun – Yuanrang**

**Xiahou Yuan – Miaocai**

**Another thing is that I may be using a bit of Romance of the Three Kingdoms game info, not for the whole story but a few things as I also play the said Strategy game.**

**I do not own DW as it belongs to Koei as well as whatever ROTK reference I use and the music I insert in the story definitely does not belong to me, Lijuan Ai, Dark Chaos and story belongs to me. That will be all and now on to the story! (^_^)**

**Chapter 2 – Bonds, war approaches**

2 years later…

"Ai!" Lijuan Ai blinked and turned around in time as Xiahou Yuan nearly knocked her over if it weren't for Xiahou Dun, who had kept her steady. He glared at Yuan.

"Watch it Yuan!" he grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Dun, anyway Ai do you think you could help me with my bow? I'm having a hard time stringing it with my large fingers." He wriggled his fingers to show his point making her chuckle.

"Of course Miaocai, do you want to do it now?" Yuan glanced quickly at Dun to see him frowning at him.

"Maybe later, I'm going to take a walk first. I'll see you later." He left quickly leaving Lijuan blinking as Xiahou Dun gritted his teeth in annoyance. It has been 2 years since Lijuan joined them and she had fit in quite perfectly, she had gotten very close to Cao Cao and the two Xiahou men. It had also become obvious to Cao Cao and Xiahou Yuan that Xiahou Dun held feelings for her; they teased him often of this much to his annoyance.

"That was odd." She shrugged and turned to Xiahou Dun.

"Shall we get going then?" he nodded and they walked together side by side, towards the stables.

"By the way, has there been any news about the conflict within the court?"

"Yes, it's just as Cao Cao and you predicted. Corruption is going strong in the court and He Jin having power and influence due to his sister being empress does not help things. The eunuchs are a problem too." She sighed.

"It seems it won't be long that this land will be thrown into chaos." Dun could only agree.

"We can only prepare ourselves for the worse." She nodded as they reached the stables; Dark Chaos neighed at seeing his Mistress and Master. As the months went, Dark Chaos had grown fond of Xiahou Dun and had often let him ride him; He took his breathe away at the first ride though much to Ai's amusement, Dark chaos was incredibly fast probably matching with Red hare but of course Lijuan revealed to them that he was indeed the brother of Red Hare but was ignored for the other, he escaped and that was how they met.

"Hello Dark Chaos." Lijuan cooed as she rubbed his mane, enjoying the attention; Xiahou Dun chuckled.

"You spoil him a lot don't you?" she smiled as she offered an apple to Chaso who happily ate the fruit.

"He's my family…I was alone most of my life. He was all I had." She said softly, her eyes showing a bit of sadness. Dun frowned, not liking her looking upset.

"You're with us now and you are not alone." She turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you Yuanrang." Both their cheeks flushed, Dun looked away rubbing his head as Lijuan chuckled. The moment was broken as Chaos neighed again. Both chuckled.

"It seems he wants to go now." Lijuan led him out the stabled and Xiahou Dun fixed the saddle before going up and settling himself. He lent a hand to Lijuan, who smiled and took it, climbing and sitting in front of him. Dun couldn't help but take in her lovely scent.

"We ready?" she asked, he nodded and lightly snapped the reins. Dark Chaos ran but not too fast that sometimes felt like they were flying. They passed many soldiers and people, waving and greeting which Dun nodded and Lijuan smiled and returned the gesture. It was no surprise that everyone simply adored and idolized Lijuan Ai; she was not only a beauty but she was skilled and intelligent, kind and fair to everyone around her. She was liked and respected by all.

"It almost feels like it was only yesterday I came to Chen Liu…my days of traveling and performing." She said as Chaos slowed down as they arrived in a clearing of Peach Blossoms and greenery.

"Do you miss it?" Xiahou Dun had to ask. She smiled and leaned on him; he tensed feeling her warmth but relaxed quickly.

"A little, though I could do without the pursuit of bandits and lust driven men. It was overall an adventure to me, I learned from many and met so much remarkable people." He nodded; A bit of anger kicking in at hearing the part about lust-driven men.

"It must have been difficult. It's almost hard to believe that you managed to stay unharmed through it all." She hummed and closed her eyes, enjoying Xiahou Dun's safe presence.

"Yes…I'm happy here now though and safer." Dun couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. They rode on Dark Chaos for a bit and after a while, stopped near a river. Lijuan Ai straightened as Xiahou Dun dismounted and afterwards helped her down; she felt her skin tingle as he held her waist. They let Chaos drink and graze as they sat down on the beautiful field meadow, sitting side by side.

"Don't you…ever get cold?" Ai blinked and looked Dun, his gaze before them.

"Pardon?"

"Your outfit…you don't get cold?" she chuckled, making him look at her.

"I'm used to it, the temperatures. I began traveling when I was young; often I barely had anything to keep me warm and tolerated the weather." Dun frowned. Life didn't sound easy to Ai and it only made him respect her more.

"In battle…it might be dangerous." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Ah but if they underestimate me for it then it's their loss." Dun blinked before he smirked. They had learned quickly that Lijuan Ai was a brilliant and intelligent woman; she, much to their shock, had defeated Cao Cao in Go. She was brilliant and had studied 'The Art of War' by Sun Tzu and Strategy by heart. She truly would make a brilliant Strategist but as a woman, other men would not be easily accepting but that didn't mean Cao Cao wouldn't acknowledge such talent.

"Looking at you alone will be much of a distraction." He scoffed. She looked at him, her smile widening.

"Does that mean it's working then?" Dun looked at her wide eyed, his cheeks burning as he looked away. Ai laughed at how cute he was being.

"I'm joking Dun, but I'm happy to know that you find me enough of a distraction." He looked at her startled to see her blushing. He felt his heart skip a beat.

'Could she…' He might as well take a risk. He wasn't a coward and if war was to come, at least she would have an idea on how she felt...hopefully. Lijuan jumped as Xiahou Dun laid his head on her lap and closed his eyes. She felt the heat on her cheeks intensify.

"Y-Yuanrang?" He looked at her. His eyes showed something…something that made her heart began pounding in her chest.

"I'm tired. You don't mind right?" she blinked and smiled. She touched his hair, marveling how soft it was. She ran her hands through his hair, she felt him relax and close his eyes again.

"I don't mind." They both stayed like that for a while, enjoying the others presence and current peace.

= Later…

"Lady Lijuan Ai! Lord Xiahou Dun!" Both Xiahou Dun and Lijuan Ai perked up as they returned only to be approached by a messenger.

"Yes?" Ai asked curious, the messenger bowed.

"Lord Cao Cao is looking for you. He is currently in his study." The two looked at each other in wonder before turning back to the messenger.

"Understood, we'll head there right away." Ai answered, the messenger bowed again and left. They got to the stables and settled Dark Chaos, after saying goodbye; they headed to Cao Cao's study.

"I wonder what Mengde needs…" Ai said in wonder. Dun was curious as well.

They arrived at the study to see Cao Cao writing and Yuan standing, they looked up and smiled at seeing the pair; Cao Cao almost smirked at seeing both stand so close. He better ask Dun later.

"Dun, Ai; glad you could join me." He placed the ink brush down.

"Did you need something cousin?" Cao Cao nodded looking serious; instantly they knew something was wrong.

"I've just received news; a man named Zhang Jiao has raised a rebellion. Across the land he is gathering followers to over throw the Han empire." Their eyes widen.

"What? Who is this Zhang Jiao?" Yuan questioned. Lijuan looked down in thought.

"He's a wizard. He claims to have the heavens at his side; he had convinced a number of people to join his cause, these people he calls his 'children'." Cao Cao said.

"I think I've heard of him when I was traveling." all turned to Ai, she looked at them.

"Zhang Jiao is apparently a talented scholar who could become appointed with a court position. Dismayed with his wasted talent however, a mystic visited him and gave him a mystical book called The Way of Peace. Zhang Jiao read its contents and mastered its sorcery within a short time. From what you've told us, he is spreading his teachings of 'The Way of Peace' to his brothers and children but he is also a skilled doctor and used both his skills to heal others. I honestly…don't know what to make of him, I've met him once and he was sprouting about the heavens, peace and such. He sounded almost like a lunatic really…I quickly left before he saw me." she answered, mumbling the last part.

"So this lunatic has magic? And he is using it to draw more people to join his rebellion." Dun concluded. Cao Cao nodded.

"It won't be long that the court will do something about this and call for battle. This man, Zhang Jiao, calls his group 'The Yellow Turbans'. I called you all to tell you to be prepared." All nodded. It seems everything was changing now, war was coming and no one is able to stop it.

= Later…= Noon =

"You could play Go with Ai you know." Dun grumbled as Cao Cao was beating him at Go once again. Cao Cao chuckled.

"She said she needed to help Yuan with his bow and was going to prepare snacks, besides I enjoy playing against you Dun." Xiahou Dun snorted.

"Only because you always beat me so easily." Cao Cao chuckled before he turned serious.

"Dun, I have told you about my intentions with Ai." Dun nodded.

"I'm a bit surprise but I'm pretty sure, she'll feel more overwhelmed by it." Cao Cao chuckled.

"Either way, it won't get in the way of your pursuit of her. Just let me know when I can wed you both." Dun flushed and glared as Cao Cao laughed. Just then Yuan came out eating a freshly cooked meat bun and carrying a plate full of them followed by Ai; carrying a bottle of wine with four cups.

"I made snacks." She said cheerily, they smiled as Yuan and her sat beside them and placed the food and drink. She poured the wine and handed them each which they thanked her for, she looked at the board then looked at Dun.

"What?" he asked, she chuckled and moved a piece; Cao Cao blinked as he examined the board and laughed before smirking.

"That was a wise move Ai." She chuckled and took a meat bun, eating as she sat beside Dun. It didn't escape the Yuan and Cao's notice how close they sat. Yuan grinned as Cao Cao smirked, Dun noticed and glared at them.

"You make the best meals Ai, I still can't believe how you make them taste so good with how much herbs you put in." Yuan mused as he ate his third meat bun, Cao Cao and Dun helped themselves to the food as well.

"Indeed, it's quite effective too. I've rarely felt fatigue as of late." Cao Cao added as he ate and savoured the taste.

When Lijuan Ai was still traveling, she had studied and learned many things; she had also met Hua Tuo, a well-known Doctor, physician and surgeon. He saw potential in Ai and had thought her many things including herbal medicine. They parted ways when she finished her apprenticeship and Hua Tuo gave her his Medical Journal. Ai used her knowledge in medicine and used herbs in the meals she prepares for them to help increase and strengthen their health. When she told them of this, their jaws dropped and eyes widened; Ai laughed at seeing such expressions.

"I'm glad to hear that." They were her family now; she would do everything she could to keep them alive and healthy.

"I've been meaning to ask you Ai, if it's all right?" Cao Cao started, Ai was curious and nodded for him to continue.

"Your family…what happened to them?" Dun and Yuan listened. Ai was silent before she sighed.

**(Insert Music – The Water Lily by Jia Peng Fang)**

"…They abused me." All froze as Ai smiled sadly. Ai had never spoken about her family, whenever it was brought up she would simply keep silent and look away, that was a year ago.

"When I was born, my parents had…rejected me once they saw my eyes and too pale skin…They thought I was a demon, I was so different from them. I was…abused most of my childhood and left to fend for myself, they wouldn't let me leave though as my…uniqueness brought many curious people. They charged money to see me…like a freak show. They placed me in a cage like some animal for all to see." The three men felt the anger rise in them at hearing this as well as sorrow for what Ai was forced to endure.

"The midwife, who helped bring me to this world, was kind to me when I was alone; she would do what she could to help me. Giving me food and sometimes clothing at the dead of the night, she was the one to teach me about music and the arts." Ai smiled as she recalled the memory.

"She was a former dancer for the royal palace and retired when she grew older, she had thought me what she knew and was happy to see that I had the talent and skill for it. I was happy despite the hardship my family brought me." Then Ai frowned.

"But then, when I was 6 years old; one of my…siblings…My older brother had seen what the midwife was doing and told my parents. They were furious; they chased her down along with the people who believed me to be a demon. I begged her to run and save herself but she only smiled sadly at me, unlocking the cage, she dragged me away to the forest and she forced me to hide in a small hidden cave which was enough to hide a small child. She handed me a satchel and told me to keep hidden and the once everything was clear, she made me promise to run, to live and be strong…I-I…I had no choice but to stay there…I was forced to listen as they showed no mercy and killed her…the one person who showed me kindness and treated me as a human being…I cried silently for 2 days in that cave…my survival almost didn't matter anymore but my promise kept me going somehow, I waited 2 days more as they continued to search for me, barely holding on as I starved. When I was sure they were gone, I got out and saw her…corpse…they…they sliced her to pieces and left her to rot. I ran as far as I could and managed to get far enough from that place…" Lijuan jumped when she felt someone touch her cheek and looked at Xiahou Dun's painful expression, it was then Ai noticed that there were tears on his fingertips and she realized that she had been crying none stop.

"O-Oh…I-I'm sorry…Ah t-they won't s-stop…" she stuttered and wiped her tears but they continued to fall. Her tears falling like rain, she couldn't control it.

"Ai…" she sobbed and covered her eyes, the memories coming back painfully; Yuan watched heartbroken as Cao Cao closed his eyes. They had always seen Lijuan Ai as a strong, confident yet gentle and kind woman; she always looked so perfect and elegant, they never knew how much horror her past held that she had kept hidden and now that it was out. The emotions that she had kept buried surfaced and were threatening to have her fall into despair.

"You don't need to hold back." Xiahou Dun spoke as he wiped her tears; she looked at him wide eyed. Her lips trembled as she tried to hold it in but gave in and buried her face on his chest; he wrapped his arm around her. Dun felt his anger rise; he swore that if her so called family was still alive; he was going to kill them himself. He turned to Cao Cao and Yuan and they too looked furious and serious, they nodded. It was a promise.

**(Music End)**

After Ai managed to control herself, she excused herself to freshen up. The three men left were quiet but anyone passing by would see the anger and sorrow in them.

"…I had no idea Ai had such a past." Yuan spoke after a bit of silence.

"Indeed…Looking at Lijuan Ai now, it's truly amazing to see how far she has become. She is truly worthy to become my sworn sister." Yuan's jaw dropped as Dun smirked.

"Y-You're going to make Ai your sworn sister?!" Yuan asked in shock. Cao Cao smirked and nodded.

"Yes, I just told Dun a while ago about it for his permission you could say. I assured him that once he tells me the time for him to wed her, to let me know first." Dun scowled as Yuan snickered.

"So how was the ride you two had today? I saw how cozy you two were you know." Yuan grinned, Dun felt his cheeks heat up as he coughed and looked away. The other two grinned in amusement at seeing the blush.

"I think…Ai may love me back." He said finally. Yuan's grin widened in glee as Cao Cao chuckled; he knew of Lijuan Ai's feelings for Dun as she had confided in him. He supported her but did not tell her that Dun returned her feelings, it wasn't his place and truly he wanted to see Dun confess himself, it is quite amusing to watch the two.

"You'd better move fast though Dun, you know how much admirers Ai has. If it weren't for the fact that they respect her so much, they would be swarming her like bees to honey." Yuan teased.

"What about Bees and honey?" they turned to see Ai had returned, she looked much better except her eyes were red from crying but overall, she was fine.

"Honey is sweet and bees make the honey right?" Yuan grinned as Ai chuckled.

"Right." Cao Cao smiled.

"Ai, I need to speak to you alone if you don't mind." Lijuan Ai blinked but nodded, a bit worried. Cao Cao noticed and smiled after he stood to assure her that everything was fine. He offered his arm which she took and they went in leaving the Xiahou's behind.

"I wonder how she'll take it." Yuan mumbled. Dun took this time to finish his drink, his thoughts still on Ai and seeing her cry made his heart ache terribly.

= Chen Liu Gardens (DW7 1st CG cut-scene)

"The sun is setting it seems." Cao Cao started as they walked into the garden, Ai nodded as they looked at the sky.

"My lord…I…my past it's-" he raised a hand, she stopped.

"You continue to surprise and impress me Ai, truly I feel rather blessed to have you by my side." She smiled at the praise.

"I too feel blessed having met you and the others."

"Most especially Xiahou Dun yes?" she blushed as Cao Cao grinned and chuckled.

"Lijuan Ai, you are an exceptional and truly a gifted woman. Would you do me the honor of becoming my sworn sister?" Lijuan Ai froze and looked at Cao Cao shocked, her eyes wide.

"W-What? M-Me?" he smiled.

"Yes, I have been thinking for quite a while about this and I am certain that I wish for you to be my sworn sister. I care about you a great deal Ai and you have done everything you can for us. You are family." Again Ai's eyes began to water a strong warmth began to envelope her. Her arm, which was still around Cao Cao's, tightened her hold on him which he returned.

"I-I would be honored to be your sworn sister Mengde!" she managed to say, Cao Cao smiled; Happy to hear her acceptance and seeing her so happy to do so.

"At this very day, you and I shall walk the same path as sworn siblings." Cao Cao said. Ai nodded a smile on her face as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I shall follow you, aid you to the best of my abilities and open the path to fulfill your ambitions." Cao Cao looked at her surprised before chuckling.

"I truly did choose wisely." Lijuan only laughed.

"You are destined for greatness Mengde, even I can see that." Cao Cao laughed this time as they continued their walk through the gardens, talking about poems, strategies, ambitions and wars.

**End of Chapter 2**

**And that is the end of this chapter! More of Ai's past will be known soon and I forgot to mention at the first chapter that Ai's move set, I based on Diao Chan's though I think it's already a given but just wanted to let you guys know either way and the information about Zhang Jiao and Hua Tou I got from Koei wikia and ROTK. Anyway the next chapter will be up very soon and any reviews would be much appreciated! (^_^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! The story continues and the fighting begins now!**

**I would also like to inform you all of Lijuan Ai's weapon which is the 'Lotus Flower' whip as it suits her due to her title and such. I know it has the Ice element but she won't be using it for now.**

**DW does not belong to me as it belongs to Koei. Only Ai, Dark Chaos and story is mine. I really appreciate the reviews as it motivates me to keep the story going! Not then, on to the story! (^_^)**

**Chapter 3 – The Yellow Turban Rebellion**

"Our assumptions were dead on after all." Lijuan mused as she, Xiahou Dun and Yuan fixed their horses saddle; they were to head to the gathering to battle the Yellow Turbans as called by He Jin.

"It seemed to be the only option left, I mean there's no way that a battle can't happen." Yuan responded as he finished and got up his horse.

"This Rebellion won't last long; most of the soldiers are simply peasants from what I hear." Dun added as he got on his horse.

"It's suicide for them to join Zhang Jiao but at the same time, they sided with him because of the Han's growing corruption." Lijuan said as she got on Dark Chaos.

"I guess once people become desperate enough, they do what they want just to end their suffering." Yuan replied as they light kicked their horses to move towards the gates where Cao Cao was surely waiting.

"That is expected of human beings, the will to survive is strong; it is what drives most to the extremes." Lijuan Ai had to say.

"Indeed, it is just as Ai says. Humans are at times predictable when faced with the dangers." Cao Cao agreed. They got into formation, Ai and Dun besides Cao Cao and Yuan on Dun's other side.

"We march, forward!" Cao Cao ordered as they snapped at the reins and their horses moved followed by their army.

= Guangzhong – Allied Camp =

After the Imperial army arrived to the battlefield, they were ordered to report to the Imperial campsite to evince their plans to destroy the Yellow Turbans.

"It seems you've caught everyone's eye already as usual Ai." Yuan grinned as they all dismounted and all eyes were on them, mainly Lijuan Ai. Xiahou Dun glared at them and they looked away, some of the soldiers ran away in fear much to their amusement.

"We need to see Lord He Jin and see of the plan." The three nodded and followed Cao Cao into the tent. He Jin welcomed them…somewhat, Lijuan and Yuan exchanged looks. They didn't really like him, judging from how he acts.

_"Soon…he will wither…."_ Ai froze a bit but relaxed at hearing the whispers again but she understood. Unknown to her Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun noticed her tense, wondering.

"You brought your concubine in battle?" He Jin questioned. They looked at He Jin, who looked at Lijuan from head to toe; Xiahou Dun clenched his fist as he and Yuan glared at He Jin. Cao Cao eyes narrowed in anger but easily controlled himself; Lijuan Ai looked at He Jin with narrowed eyes making him nervous.

"I brought my trusted generals Lord He Jin and I would appreciate it if you did not refer to my sister as a concubine." He Jin jumped wide eyed. He coughed and looked away.

"Yes, pardon me. Now then Cao Cao, your army will be positioned here…" Lijuan barely managed not to roll her eyes; He Jin is officially an idiot.

* * *

Lijuan watched as He Jin went to the side. She turned to Cao Cao, frowning as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"He is an idiot Brother Cao. I can't believe he's the high commander of the Imperial monarch and leader of this operation against the Yellow Turbans; he knows nothing of strategy." She hissed lowly, Cao Cao chuckled as Yuan and Dun smirked.

"Indeed, we have no choice but to listen however. I do wish to ask why you froze there for a moment." They three looked at her, she had told them before that she could hear voices…voices that warned her and talked to her sometimes. They were sceptical but believed her after proof was shown and true.

"He Jin…he will not live long. They tell me…" she whispered, Cao Cao crossed his arms.

"Today?" she shook her head.

"In a year or two." They were silent as Cao Cao looked on in thought

"I will go on out and see who else is around, I wish to be away from his presence." Lijuan said, Xiahou Dun was still pretty much glaring holes on He Jin's head for the concubine comment on Ai, they saw He Jin shiver and look around.

"Of course, we shall see you in a bit." Cao Cao told her, she smiled and headed out.

* * *

"Her outfit…it's…" Sun Shang Xiang started.

"Showy?" Sun Quan provided, his face heating a bit at seeing Ai.

"Indeed but she is quite a beautiful woman, judging by her colour, it's a shame she serves Cao Cao." Sun Jian said as they looked at Lijuan Ai, who had come out of the tent. She definitely was a rare beauty, Shang Xiang almost felt jealous at how graceful she walked and she wasn't even all about being a lady!

"She looks too pretty to be a fighter." Shang Xiang glared at Sun Ce.

"Are you saying women can't fight?" Sun Ce smiled weakly and raised his hands in defence.

"No, no, I didn't say that!" Sun Jian laughed as Sun Quan sighed at the two's antics.

"You are Lord Sun Jian yes?" they stopped and turned to see Lijuan Ai standing before them, they couldn't help but stare at her in awe. She definitely looked much better up close.

"Excuse me?" she spoke again, they jumped and Sun Jian cleared his throat.

"Yes, I am Sun Jian and these are my children; Sun Ce, Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang. You are…" she smiled; her smile was a sight to behold.

"It is an honour to meet you, I am Lijuan Ai." She bowed. What captured their attention were her eyes, it was a brilliant gold colour and it reminded Sun Jian of a tiger.

"The honor is mine, my Lady; you are a general as well?" she nodded.

"Yes, I serve under my brother." They blinked.

"Brother? Who's your brother?" Sun Ce had to ask. She continued to smile.

"Lord Cao Cao, he is my brother." Their eyes widened and jaws dropped. She chuckled at their expressions, such a melodious sound coming from her was truly a wonder.

"It was nice meeting you Tiger of Jiang Dong, we shall meet again." She bowed, Sun Jian composed himself and nodded; she turned and walked off towards the other side where three men in green were huddled talking.

"…I can't believe she's Cao Cao's sister." Sun Ce mumbled; they had to agree as they looked at Ai.

* * *

"Good morning." The three brothers turned, eyes widen at the sight of a beautiful woman before them.

"O-Oh good morning my Lady, uh you are?" she smiled which made Liu Bei's cheeks heat up at such beauty. Why did he have a feeling he had seen her before.

"I am Lijuan Ai, an officer serving under Lord Cao Cao." Liu Bei blinked and bowed.

"It is an honor to meet you Lady Lijuan Ai." She chuckled.

"We have meet before…Liu Bei." He perked up as did his brothers.

"I…Yes, you do seem familiar to me but I could not recall." He apologized. She smiled.

"Before I was an officer, I was a traveling dancer." Liu Bei froze and recalled a memory of a beautiful woman playing the Erhu and performing a beautiful dance at his home village, she had introduced herself as Lady Lotus as her performance name, saying she usually kept her name a secret. He remembered that she had spoken to him and got along well, sadly she had to leave.

"Ah! Y-You're her! Lady Lotus!" she chuckled as Liu Bei flushed at his outburst. His two brothers blinked.

"It is good to see you again Liu Bei, despite the circumstances." He nodded smiling, Lady Lotus or rather Lijuan Ai was a good friend. She was true and honest.

"Indeed, I never would have thought I would ever see you again Lady Lotus."

"Uh brother?" Liu Bei turned to Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, who looked confused yet amused.

"Ah! Yes, Lady Lotus; these are my sword brothers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. Brothers, this is Lady Lotus, she is a widely known and talented traveling performer and it seems is now an officer serving Lord Cao Cao." Guan Yu bowed as Zhang Fei grinned.

"I think I heard about you before, they say you're practically a deity with your dancing skills." Zhang Fei commented, Ai smile at the praise.

"Thank you for your words. You are the leaders for the Volunteer Unit yes?" they nodded she smiled.

"I see, then let us all do our best out there and put an end to the Yellow Turbans." They nodded and bowed. She turned to Liu Bei.

"It was nice meeting you again Liu Bei, I hope we meet again soon and have the chance to talk." He nodded, she gave him another smile before she turned and left, practically everyone looking at her beautiful form.

"Sheesh, I think everyone will stop fighting just to stare at her." Zhang Fei had to comment. They two nodded in agreement.

= Wei Main Camp =

"So who did you meet?" was the first thing Xiahou Dun asked as she got back to them near their horses. She blinked as Yuan and Cao Cao chuckled.

"Well, there was Lord Sun Jian and his children, also a man named Liu Bei along with his sworn brothers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei will lead the Volunteer unit." Xiahou Dun frowned as he crossed his arms.

"This Liu Bei, you know him?" she chuckled.

"Indeed, he is someone I met when I was traveling and became a friend; he is a kind and benevolent man." Dun couldn't help the spark of jealous he felt at her praising this Liu Bei, Yuan's grin only widened at seeing Dun's jealousy kicking in, Cao Cao smirked.

"He doesn't seem to be anything special." He snorted; Lijuan Ai chuckled as she got on Dark Chaos as they got on their steed. She pulled out her whip holding it on her right hand while the other held Dark Chaos' reins.

"Maybe so." She answered as they began their trek to their designated position.

"You like him?" he asked almost demanded but Ai paid no heed.

"I like him as a person and friend, that is all. Nothing more." She assured him with a smile, he looked away as Yuan and Cao Cao exchanged looks.

= The Battle begins =

Cao Cao and Yuan watched below as their men and the yellow turbans fought.

"This looks bad. Our men are surrounded by Yellow Turbans." Yuan pointed out.

"It is the height of foolishness to set up camp at a narrow path, when you have such numbers." Cao Cao replied.

"Yeah, but look on the bright side. Now we get to rescue them." Yuan said gesturing to the battle with a nod. Cao Cao smirked.

"Yes."

"You finished talking?" Xiahou Dun spoke up as he and Lijuan rode to Cao Cao's side.

"Do this right." Was all Cao Cao said.

"Let's get on with it, Yuan." With that said, Dun urged his horse forward jumping.

"W-Who-Whoa!" Yuan's horse startled neighed and Yuan nearly lost his balance but managed and followed.

"Words are not needed for him. Impressive." Beside Cao Cao, Lijuan chuckled. They watched as Dun slid with ease down the cliff, him and Yuan meeting before moving forward. Xiahou Dun looked so endearing truly.

"He really is a sight to behold. I think I fell in love again." Ai sighed dreamily, a hand on her cheek as Cao Cao chuckled.

They watched on as Xiahou Dun and Yuan easily defeated the enemy and saved their 'superiors'.

* * *

"Shall we?" she smiled and nodded. With a snap of their reins; Dark Chaos and Shadow Runner neighed, running head on to battle.

It wasn't long that they broke through the enemies' formation, seeing Lijuan in battle had proved to be an advantage as well with the enemy getting distracted, despite Dun's annoyance, and the soldiers of Wei gaining morale at seeing their beautiful officer.

"The enemy formation is at its end! Everyone charge!" shouted Cao Cao. The army of Wei ran to the north towards a wide valley in the front. Suddenly Zhang Liang appeared at the top of the wide valley road and summoned falling boulders.

"There is no way through, you fools! You'll be crushed to death!" Zhang Liang voiced echoed.

"Hmm, could be tough to get by." Yuan mused as the rock slide came falling fast. Lijuan dismounted and made to move forward if not for Dun grabbing her arm, she looked at him confused.

"I'll take care of it." Dun said, she opened her mouth but he was already running to it. She tensed and moved to give chase but Yuan stopped her.

"He knew what you were thinking Ai and I doubt he's going to let you go through those rocks." She nodded worried still but it wasn't long though that they received news that Zhang Liang was slain by Xiahou Dun and the rocks stopped.

"Brilliant. We move forward!" Lijuan let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Cao Cao chuckled.

"Xiahou Dun would not fall so easily." She sighed but nodded and they pressed on. Just then they heard a commotion and a messenger ran to them.

"The Yellow Turbans are assaulting a nearby village." Lijuan tensed and turned to Cao Cao, who nodded. She got back on Dark Chaos and headed for the village.

* * *

Lijuan felt anger rise in her at seeing the Yellow Turbans attack the village, their talk of peace and they do this. It annoyed her to no end.

"Stop right there!" she ordered gaining the Turbans attention; she got off Chaos who proceeded to tackle some of the Yellow Turbans. Lijuan didn't waste time and attacked them; she turned to the peasants and told them to escape.

"Thank you my Lady!" Ai smiled.

"Thank Lord Cao Cao for he is the one to have sent me to your rescue." They nodded and ran; she jumped and stopped the enemy trying to attack the fleeing people. She felt something behind her and quickly turned to see a large spiked club at her, she raised her whip, catching the attack. It was heavy but she somehow managed to stand her ground.

"Die!" Another Yellow Turban officer came charging at her side, she cursed and was about to push off the enemy before her if it weren't for the fact that he pulled away from her suddenly. She took this chance and dodges the other and slashed his back, making him scream in pain before falling to the ground.

"Who do you think you are?! You dare to get in our way?!" Cheng Yuanzhi exclaimed.

"I wouldn't dream of getting in your way. I'm just here to kill you." Lijuan blinked and was surprised to see Xiahou Dun.

'When did he…' then recalling that someone had pushed the enemy off her, not long she heard a pained scream and already she knew Dun had defeated the enemy. He went to her side as she looked at him in surprise.

"I thought you went ahead?"

"Cousin told me you went on your own." He replied as if that explained everything. Which it did in his mind but Ai frowned.

"I can take care of myself Dun." Dun got a feeling that if he answered wrong he would be in trouble. And he didn't think it would be a good idea to make Ai mad…again.

"I know you do. I just wanted to help." She accepted that and smiled.

"And I thank you for that. Let's go back then." Before they left, the peasants gave them a gift as gratitude for saving them which Ai thanked them for and bid goodbye to return to battle.

* * *

"Gods in heaven, grant me strength! May the winds keep our comrades safe from harm! " Zhang Bao chanted to the heavens, powerful winds blew causing the soldiers to be blown away.

"Damn it! This wind is too strong. No one will be able to pass through it." Yuan stated as their men fell over due to the wind. Cao Cao cursed; Lijuan looked up at the valley in thought. Dark Chaos pulled on the reins gaining her attention. Their eyes met and he nudged at the valley. Lijuan blinked before chuckling. Dark Chaos always did love a challenge.

"Brother Cao." She started, earning the attention of Cao Cao.

"Ai?" she smiled a smile that Cao Cao knew she had a plan.

"You trust me right?" he nodded cautiously. She chuckled and looked ahead.

"That's all I needed to know. Yah!" she kicked and Dark Chaos neighed and ran full speed towards the wind blowing valley. All eyes widen, Dun and Yuan gaped at what she was going to do.

"Lijuan!" Dun called but she kept going. Dark Chaos pushed on and they watched in shock as he and Ai pushed through the so called heavenly wind. Ai grunted at losing her breathing as the wind was strong, Dark Chaos pushed on harder for his mistress. Zhang Bao's eyes were wide with fear as she reached him.

"H-How did you…but g-god's power-GAH!" he screamed in pain as her whip went flying and cut through his chest. Blood flew as he fell to the ground.

"Your so called 'God's Power' is fake." She stated coldly and Zhang Bao's eyes fell at the back of his head. Dead. She looked at the horrified Yellow Turbans and smirked. She proceeded to attack them as they panicked and scattered. The winds had stopped and the Wei army cheered for Ai as they charged to the top, they ran past her. The Hero of Chaos and the Xiahou men stopped at her side.

"That was most impressive Ai." Cao Cao praised.

"And Reckless!" Dun growled out in worry. She laughed and patted Dark Chaos.

"The effort was mostly on Dark Chaos' part." Dun glared at the horse much to their amusement. Chaos huffed making them snicker as Dun grumbled.

"We should keep going, we're almost there." Lijuan reminded, they nodded and continued on. Ai felt a hand grab her arm and looked to see Dun's serious yet worried expression.

"You're not hurt?" she blinked and blushed.

"Ah no. I'm all right, my skins tingles a bit due to the wind but I'm perfectly fine and unharmed. Thank you for worrying, we should go." He nodded and they pressed on. Ai smiled at his worry and felt her heart beat faster.

* * *

They were the first to arrive at the top; the other armies were closing in. Lijuan and Cao Cao dismounted as Xiahou Dun went on ahead. They have already decided to take the glory before the others arrive. She turned to Cao Cao as they killed off the surrounding Yellow Turbans.

"And he tells me not to be reckless." She scoffed as Cao Cao chuckled.

"You two are just perfect together it seems." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'll go catch up with him." he nodded and she ran to see Dun facing Zhang Jiao floating in the air. She rushed to his side; they nodded at each other and turned to Zhang Jiao

"The Han has already burned out. Fools who would defy heaven's will…feel it's fiery fury!" he raised its staff burst into flames and summoned towers of fire, spreading. Both shielded themselves as the heat intensified. Once it lessened they looked up at Zhang Jiao.

"Hmph. What a hothead…" Dun scoffed as Lijuan smiled. They heard yells and looked to see some of the enemy soldiers charging in to help their leader. Ai raised her whip.

"I'll handle them; you take care of the hothead." Dun nodded and move a bit closer.

"Stay safe." He whispered to her ear before quickly turning to face Zhang Jiao. Not noticing Lijuan's burning cheeks and wide eyes. She swallowed and shook her head; she turned to the enemy and began her deadly dance.

Easily killing them with a swift crack of her whip and hitting them on the neck and chest, she cleared the area in no time; it made her a bit sad that these men were simply peasants that wanted to be free from the Hans corruption; it seemed to have only lead to their death.

She suddenly saw the floor she was standing on glow, her eyes widened and she jumped away in time as fire erupted. She saw multiple more appear, Dun avoiding them as he battled against Zhang Jiao. She then saw one enemy officer attempt to charge at Dun's unguarded back. Her eyes narrowed and she ran, with twirl and high kick. The officer's head snapped to the side at the force of the kick and fell on the ground dead.

Part of Lijuan Ai winced but a large part of her didn't care, he was about to harm her beloved and she wasn't about to let that happen. She broke from her thoughts as she heard a pained cry and turned to see Zhang Jiao fall on her knees; she rushed to Dun but paused behind him as Zhang Jiao began to speak.

"What is it…that you wish to achieve by defeating me?" he questioned and was met by Dun's sharp blade.

"An end to the conflict. Nothing more." He answered, Zhang Jiao laughed.

"Hahaha…You fool. The Han's days are over." he stood up, Ai looked on; eyes narrowed.

"Defeating me won't stop anything at all."

"It is not my task to read the future. All I need do. Is follow my lord." Dun replied sternly, Zhang Jiao laughed again.

"You blind, pathetic fool! You may find your loyalty is rewarded by heartless betrayal." Having enough of his words, Xiahou Dun cut him down. Ai rushed to his side and they watched as his body burst into flames and disappear.

"Dun…" Ai called. Xiahou Dun glared at the spot where Zhang Jiao was.

"He has been dealt with. The conflict is over." he turned and proceeded to walk pass Lijuan Ai and Cao Cao, if not for him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I will continue to rely on you." Dun looked at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Lijuan Ai watched the exchange in worry.

= Wei Camp =

After some words from He Jin and such, everyone returned to their respective camps and began packing to return to their respective lands. Lijuan was finished and was looking for Xiahou Dun.

"Excuse me." She called a private.

"Yes Lady Lijuan Ai?"

"Have you seen Lord Xiahou Dun?" she asked worried.

"He is by the river my lady." She smiled and thanked the private before heading there. There was no one in sight except for Xiahou Dun, who was seated at a rock before the river. She went to his side.

"Dun?" he perked and looked at her, he frowned at seeing her look so worried.

"What's wrong?" she glared at him and went to his side.

"I should be the one asking that!" she snapped, he blinked in surprise before she sighed and kneeling at his side and placed her head on his leg, one hand resting on his knee. His eyes widen.

"A-Ai?" why did this seem familiar?

"You've been quiet after the battle with Zhang Jiao…I'm worried about you." He sighed; he touched her hand which was on his knee. She looked up at him. He smiled at her making her stomach do flips; Dun looked extremely handsome when he smiled.

"I'm fine Ai, I was just thinking." Ai didn't like the look on his face. She bit her lip; God, the temptation to kiss him was so strong but decided against it. She stood up a bit and embraced him much to his shock; he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and moving her to sit on his leg, her head resting on his shoulder. He felt himself relax at having her in his arms and wishing that they could stay like this forever.

Unknown to the two however Yuan had been looking for them, he asked the soldiers which pointed him to the right direction. He saw their interaction and almost wanted to squeal in glee. Instead, he ran back to report to Cao Cao of this exciting development.

**End of Chapter 3**

**And that is the end of the Yellow Turban Rebellion Chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the coming chapters! More characters are going to be showing up soon, I will do my best to update as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I thank anyone for any reviews. (^_^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: AncientHeartlessKai here to bring you the fourth chapter of the story! A little bit of amusement in this chapter but again I hope you enjoy it regardless! Reviews will be appreciated!  
**

**DW belongs to Koei and not to me; I do however own Ai, Dark Chaos and the story! On to the Fic! (^_^)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Corruption of the Han**

It has been approximately two years since the battle of the Yellow Turbans and all the citizens have continued with their daily lives unfortunately not in peace.

Due to Cao Cao's efforts at the Yellow Turban Rebellion, he was promoted to the rank of colonel. Meanwhile, The Han Imperial Court lost the last vestiges of its authority and influence. It was then that Cao Cao's childhood friend, Yuan Shao, rose to power.

"We must slay the Ten Eunuchs who are responsible for this corruption!"

He gathered together various warlords and eliminated the Eunuchs. However, from his position within the Imperial Court, Cao Cao could sense it.

The Ten Eunuchs were not the only one's harboring the smouldering sparks of rebellion. For there was another threat; a violent wind capable of toppling the once might Han Empire.

And that threat had a name; Dong Zhuo, a brutal warlord feared far and wide.

"We said we were fighting for the good of the land. Men flocked to our cause, and we claimed victory." Yuan Shao passionately said as he paced. Cao Cao, who was seated, looked on bored, tapping his finger on the table while his head rested on his fist.

"But among these men were evildoers like Dong Zhuo! Now he has ultimate power, and it seems our efforts were all for naught!" Cao Cao still looked on, uninterested.

"I don't know if the Han will ever be able to bring peace to the land!" Yuan Shao stretched out his arms to the sky.

"A fine speech. Very rousing." He replied casually.

"Yes, well…uhh we must stop Dong Zhuo!" he nodded to himself before turning to Cao Cao, pointing at him.

"You owe me, remember. You're going to help! Got that?!" He walked off. Xiahou Dun, who just came, watched amused as he walked off.

"What is it?" Cao Cao questioned.

"My lord, Dong Zhuo wants to see you." Cao Cao was silent and instead stood and left.

* * *

"Dun? Yuan?" the two brothers looked as Ai entered, looking worried. She hadn't seen Cao Cao since this morning, she had searched everywhere and it was beginning to worry her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Dun asked.

"Where is brother Cao?" the two men looked at each other and suddenly got a bad feeling.

"Oh um…he went to see Dong Zhuo." Yuan answered, she froze.

"What?"

"He uh left since Dong Zhuo requested to see him for something." Ai was silent.

"Did he bring any guards with him?" the two men inwardly swore at the seriousness in her features and felt sweat roll down on the back of their necks.

"…No." Dun answered finally.

"WHAT?!" they winced. She turned and ran off; they glanced at each other before they ran to follow her.

"Ai slow down!" Yuan called out but she walked faster and got to her room. Slamming the door in their faces, they listened as she moved about and not long came out with her whip and satchel.

"Why didn't he or anyone tell me?!" she hissed, Yuan shrunk and hid behind Dun who tensed. Lijuan was frightening when she was angry or just plain pissed off.

"Well…this is Dong Zhuo we're talking about, the guy's a pig and if he sees you again. No doubt he'll have you captured." She rolled her eyes, she knew what Cao Cao was thinking but they could have at least told her, she supposed having spent most of the day yesterday in the library was not a good idea if something this important would slip pass her. She could never relax with these men.

"I'm going and you two stay here." She decided.

"What?! No way! Cao Cao will kill us if something happens to you!" Yuan exclaimed in panic. He glanced at Dun, who also looked worried but tried not to make it obvious. She huffed, glaring at them before she turned around but didn't move. After a bit of silence, she turned to them again, smiling but the smile sent chills down their backs.

"Ok fine, you two head out and help Cao, you may use Dark Chaos Dun. I'll wait for you three to come back." She said cheerily but the two had a feeling that once they were back, they and Cao Cao were going to be in a lot of trouble.

"R-Right." (Yuan) 'We are screwed...'

"…Fine." (Dun) 'Damn it Mengde...'

Lijuan Ai watched them leave before heading back to her room and setting her whip and satchel down. She was pissed; Cao Cao seemed to have forgotten about Lu Bu. If he was alone, he had no chance against Lu Bu.

"God Cao, why do you have to do this?" she groaned. She was going to strangle him once they get home. She paused.

"On second thought…" she had an idea. She had been keeping them a secret but she found that it's time to let them know.

= With Cao Cao = Luoyang Castle – Throne Room

Cao Cao calmly stood as the massive doors were opened for him to reveal the throne room, where Dong Zhuo sat with two handmaidens at the side. As he walked closer, he immediately could see what Ai meant; the man must have been a pig in his former life. He felt Dong Zhuo observe him as Cao Cao looked on his expression showing nothing but boredom.

"So you're Cao Cao…You made quite a name for yourself in the Yellow Turban Rebellion." He said looking pleased that he came as ordered.

"I can tell you have potential. Which is why you should come serve me!" He gleefully said.

"What do you mean by that?" Cao Cao's eyes narrowing a bit.

"Slaughter all those who oppose us! Help me create a land in my image!" Dong Zhuo answered or more likely ordered.

"And what kind of land would that be?" he questioned the pig of a man.

"Isn't it obvious? A land filled with food, wine and women! My very own personal paradise! Gwahaha!" he announced laughing evilly. Immediately Lijuan appeared in his mind, disgust and anger came to him but he remained calm.

"I see…A very admirable goal indeed. However, there is no room in such a world for any other than yourself. I have no inclination to serve another." The Hero of Chaos replied. A sneer came to Dong Zhuo's face.

"Hmph! You are a fool! You give me no choice but to put you to death as well!" Cao Cao turned to see the doors opened and soldiers came rushing in while Dong Zhuo escaped. Cao Cao pulled out his weapon and attacked the soldiers as he made his way to the door.

"I might have known they'd have set an ambush. Still, I must not fall here." Cao Cao managed to easily cut down the ambush unit.

"I have to get out of this enclosure first and foremost…" he got down the stairs to hear a soldier calling for more men. His only option; to fight his way out of this mess, he sighed and almost wished he had brought at least Dun with him…He had better get out of this alive or Ai would definitively kill him herself.

= With Xiahou Dun and Yuan =

"I hope our Lord is all right." Yuan said.

"He'd better be. God knows what Ai might do if he isn't." Yuan swallowed.

"I am not looking forward to heading home after this; you still remember what happened last time we made Ai angry don't you?" Dun froze and shivered.

"How could I forget? I still have no idea how she managed to find out about THAT incident…I actually felt sorry for that arrogant officer that dared insult her." Yuan gulped.

"I had no idea men were able to bend like that." Dun grimaced.

"Trust me Yuan, men are never meant to bend like that." Yuan shivered.

= With Cao Cao =

After defeating the officer Li Jue, the south doors of the northwest room opened. Going in hoping to find the exit, Cao Cao mentally cursed at seeing a man with a metal fan along with some men in purple.

"Lord Cao Cao, I will help you escape. A life as valuable as yours must not be lost here." The man said.

"Who are you? And why would you help me?" Cao Cao asked skeptical.

"My name is Chen Gong. My conscience can no longer endure Dong Zhuo's tyranny. Quickly, this way!" he said as he went ahead to show Cao Cao the way. It wasn't long that they came upon a door which was being guarded by lieutenants.

"What are behind these doors?"

"Handmaidens that Dong Zhuo had captured." Came Chen Gong's answered, Cao Cao didn't waste time and had dealt with the guards. The doors opened to reveal the numerous women he captured.

"Oh, you have no idea how grateful I am! I was taken from my very home and held in captivity…But now I am free to return. Please, take this." After saving the women, Chen Gong and Cao Cao continued on to the west doors. Only to see three men came flying before them and hitting the wall.

"So, you're keeping wild animals now?" he muttered to himself as a tall and intimidating figure emerged from the door to face him. Garb in black armour and a signature helmet with two long red peacock feathers. Standing before the Hero of Chaos was none other than Lu Bu, 'The Flying General'.

"I am Lu Bu. You must be the fleeing rat." He pointed at Cao Cao, who immediately went on guard. Chen Dong pulled him at the corner of the hallway, quickly away from Lu Bu's sight.

"Lu Bu is a man of extraordinary might. He must be avoided at all cost!" Chen Gong warned. Cao Cao inwardly cursed as he saw Lu Bu follow along with more enemy troops. With a use of his Musuo attack that somehow managed to knock Lu Bu down. He ran along with Chen Gong to the corridor.

"If I recall correctly, tigers are kept in a cage here. If we let it loose, the enemy will be thrown into disarray." Cao Cao ran and attacked the guards with ease, the door opened to reveal the cage filled with three tigers. He easily destroyed said cage and the tigers ran out. Thankfully it didn't go after him and charged onto the enemy troops.

"Argh! Tigers! Tigers are on the loose!" one of the men began yelling and the others soon followed as they scattered. Taking this chance they continued on only to face two officers but with their troops still in panic and disarray, Cao Cao managed to defeat them.

"Lord Lu Bu has scared the tigers away!" an enemy private announced. Cao Cao cursed and continued on.

'Even tigers are afraid of him.'

"Charge! Don't let him get away!" yelled a private, he looked on ahead to see a ballista in the distance.

"You think you can escape me?" he glanced back to see Lu Bu approaching.

"We need to take out the commander controlling it." Chen Gong informed as they rushed to the ballista evading the arrows and engaged in battle with the commander. It wasn't long that the commander was defeated and Cao Cao used the ballista to push Lu Bu and the enemy back.

"Excellent! Now quickly, we must make haste!" they continued to find the path blocked, conveniently there was a ballista and with quick work on the commander they took control of said weapon and cleared the way.

"You should be safe from here. It is time for me to take my leave. This land needs a hero like yourself. May the gods favor you, Lord Cao Cao." With that said Chen Gong had withdrawn, Cao Cao rushed to the open door. In the distance he saw Yuan and Dun along with his steed and at the exact moment jumped and landed on his horse.

"I'll just go tidy things up." said Yuan as he slowed down and turned, readying his bow and arrows; archers emerged and he sent his arrows flying, hitting them dead on.

"Heh." With that done, he rode to catch up with his cousins.

"You knew this would be dangerous, didn't you?" Dun asked or stated mostly as they began to head back.

"I wished to see this Dong Zhuo with my own eyes." Cao replied.

"I don't know how long I'll last doing stuff like this." Yuan commented as he caught up with them.

"Maybe I should get out of the bodyguard game."

"Then maybe I'll get you a guard dog like Lu Bu." Cao fired back. Yuan face faulted.

"No, no, no, no." Dun smirked but then remembered.

"…You do realize cousin, that Ai is angry at you."

Silence.

"And us actually." Yuan added weakly.

"…I'm sure she'll understand." Cao eventually said.

"…She was 'smiling' cousin. Unless you forget what happened the last time she smiled like that."

Again silence.

"Well…I suppose we're in no rush to go back." Dun and Yuan sighed.

"If we keep her waiting, she just might explode on us further cousin." Cao closed his eyes and sighed and knew the inevitable.

* * *

Once they came back, they couldn't help but think that something was out of place. The castle was too quiet and the guards were stiff as statues. What did Lijuan do? They were worried now.

"I don't like this…" Yuan mumbled as they got off their horses and headed inside the castle. It was still too quiet.

"You there!" Dun called at a handmaiden, who jumped and approached them.

"Y-yes my lord?"

"Where is Lijuan Ai?" the Handmaiden swallowed nervously.

"She's in the throne room…" the three men exchanged glances.

"All right, you may go." She bowed but before she left.

"Um please be careful my lord." With that said she left in a hurry, now the three were worried.

"Uh…we should go see her." Yuan said after a bit of silence. They hesitantly made their way to the throne room, pausing just outside the door. They heard noises, several running feet and…

CRACK!

They jumped recognizing the sound of Lijuan's whip and some growling noise that sounded like a dangerous animal; they looked at each other again. Cao Cao, of course decided to just get on with it, he pushed the doors opened and was greeted by a roar. They jumped back, their eyes wide to see a tiger before them. It was actually still just a cub but a bit bigger like a dog.

"A tiger?! What's a tiger doing in here?!" Dun voiced, a bit wide eyed at the surprise.

"Welcome back!" they looked up to see Lijuan approach at her sides were three more tigers. She was smiling but they could feel something off.

"Yes…why are-"

"Aren't they adorable?" she gushed as she approached and lifted the one in front of them, pushing it near Cao's face. He leaned back at how close the tiger was to his face.

"W-Where did they come from?" he questioned, feeling sweat roll down from his temple. She continued to smile.

"The forest. I've been taking care of them since their mother had died a few months back leaving them all alone; I decided to bring them here so I can care for them better. You don't mind do you? I mean after all, I don't mind you leaving without me knowing." She drawled, they swallowed and sweated at the jab.

"Uh…Of course. It's…fine." What more could Cao say. He really didn't want to face Ai's wrath.

"But they're tigers though…" Dun started, Ai chuckled.

"They are perfectly safe, I've been training them and they follow my commands so very well. They are so intelligent and adorable!" she cooed as she hugged the cub in her arms which purred at the attention. It was a cute sight but how Ai managed to train and care for four tigers was both impressive and frightening.

"…Right." She let the cub down and clapped her hands; they perked and rushed to her side much to the surprise of the three men.

"I'll be speaking with Brother Cao, you two don't mind watching over and playing 'Prey' with the little ones won't you?" the two stiffened.

"Prey?" she nodded smiling still as she wrapped her arm around Cao Cao's, who kept quiet.

"Yes, it's a game but also to train them to hunt and catch their prey." She turned to the cubs and whistled; they stood alert. She pointed at Yuan and Dun.

"Time to play." The tigers began to advance; she turned to the wide eyed Yuan and Dun.

"Please don't hurt them, they are only playing and still just cubs. You two should run right about now." She said smiling though behind the smile was a threat. Yuan didn't need to be told twice; he grabbed Dun and ran, the cubs immediately gave chase. Ai chuckled as she heard Dun yelling at Yuan to release him and that they were only cubs. She heard Yuan point out that Ai would kill them if they did something…Dun ran as well. She chuckled and turned to Cao Cao, who was silent and stiff.

"Now then, let's have a chat Brother." She said sweetly as she pulled him to the garden. Cao Cao mentally sighed and gave in.

= Later at noon…

"I'm exhausted…" Yuan groaned as he plopped down on the ground under a tree, Dun grumbled as he sat on the stone stairs. They had run around the castle like idiots as they ran away from the surprisingly fast and strong tiger cubs, Ai had trained them well.

"I'm surprised that those cubs were obedient." Dun had to say. Yuan groaned in pain at the aches his legs were feeling.

"What the hell does Ai feed those little monsters? They were small but they were strong!" Yuan exclaimed. Dun sighed, usually he would have just attacked the things but they were Ai's and if they were hurt…well…he really didn't want to think about it.

"Ai tells me that she plans to make them as her tiger unit in the future." They turned to see Cao Cao; he looked a bit pale but fine overall…somewhat.

"What did she do to you?" Dun asked curious. Cao merely grunted and sat down beside Dun.

"You don't want to know." He grumbled as he rubbed his head, where Ai had hit him.

"Let's agree not to make her angry…again." Yuan proposed; the two could only nod. Meanwhile, Ai who was just behind the door leading outside chuckled as she petted her adorable tigers.

"They should be glad I went easy on them. Isn't that right little ones?" the tigers purred at their mistress' cuddling and petting.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**And that is the end of this Chapter! The bit with Yuan Shao was hilarious in the game and with Cao Cao looking so bored too! XD as for the 'crack' part, Ai did that to scare them. she already knew that they came back.  
**

**I absolutely adore tigers and I couldn't help but add that bit. Lijuan Ai is a dangerous woman when angered! XD Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even though it was kinda short in my opinion. XP But the next chapter will be posted up really soon! I appreciate any reviews and I thank anyone who reads my fic! (^_^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally the 5****th**** chapter! It's a bit longer than my recent Chapters, I think and I hope you all enjoy it too!**

**I want to thank those that gave me awesome reviews! It totally makes my day and only motivates me to keep working on the story! So a huge thanks! XD**

**DW as well as the soundtrack I used does not belong to me as it belongs to Koei! Ai, Dark Chaos and story are mine! :3**

**Now on to the story! Enjoy! (^_^)**

**Chapter 5 – Elimination of Dong Zhuo**

Having managed to elude Dong Zhuo's pursuit, Cao Cao fled the capital. Yuan Shao was forced to retreat to Ji Province in the north as well. The other warlords also escaped the capital and returned to the homes to which they left behind.

As waves of tyranny washed over the capital, only the sound of Dong Zhuo's cruel laughter could be heard. It seemed as if the land was doomed to be shrouded in chaos. Yet Cao Cao, who was at his best in times of adversity, had already prepared his next move.

He raised troops and sent a call-to-arms to the various warlords across the land. His aim was to form a coalition against Dong Zhuo, with Yuan Shao as its leader.

And so, Yuan Shao, Cao Cao, and numerous other brave souls began their march on the capital to confront Dong Zhuo. Which side would emerge victorious: The harbingers of a new age? Or the tyrant who epitomized the evil that men do?

The answer would soon be revealed on the field of battle…

= Sishui Gate – Allied Camp

"Uh Lijuan?" Yuan started, she blinked and turned to see Yuan, Dun and Cao Cao as well as many officers gathered at camp like the Sun Family and Liu Bei with his brothers staring at her. She blinked.

"Yes? Did you need something Yuan?" they exchanged looks before turning back to her.

"Aren't you…freezing? It's like…snowing here." Yuan pointed out, she blinked and looked around.

"Uh…no?" they looked at her in disbelief. She rolled her eyes smiling.

"Didn't I tell that I'm used to different temperatures?" she said. Dun rolled his eyes.

"I didn't actually think the freezing snow counts Ai." He deadpanned, she laughed.

"YOU!" they turned to see Gongsun Zan pointing at Lijuan Ai, beside him was Zhao Yun also looking stunned.

"Crap." Ai swore, attention going to her.

"What's all the noise about? This – Ah!" Yuan Shao emerged but saw Lijuan Ai and gapped, pointing at her.

"Oh god." Ai moaned out as she closed her eyes and covered her face. Liu Bei, Sun Jian and the rest were confused. Cao Cao and the Xiahou immediately remembered the history she had with them.

"Huh, we forgot about that didn't we?" Yuan scratched his head. Gongsun Zan along with Zhao Yun approached her.

"It's not exactly something I want to remember Yuan." Ai reminded him.

"I didn't expect to see you again Lady Lotus!" he grinned. Lijuan Ai looked at him and forced a smile.

"Indeed…" she mumbled, looking away.

"Lady Lotus, how delightful to see you again! Does this mean you finally realized and accept my offer?" Yuan Shao intervened as he approached her, placing an arm around her. Ai looked ready to bolt and Dun's eye twitched.

"Offer? What offer?" Gongsun Zan demanded to know. Yuan Shao turned to Gongsun Zan, his nose in the air.

"For her hand in marriage of course." Jaws dropped as Lijuan Ai covered her face with her hands, Xiahou Yuan smiled nervously, Dun's eye twitching, Cao Cao raised a brow.

"Fool! She is to be wed to my son!" he grabbed her arm, nearly making her fall.

"Ha! She deserves to belong to nobility!" Yuan Shao pulled her back.

"As if she would want to be stuck with someone like you!" Pull.

"It is an honour to be tied to us Yuan's!" Pull.

"I think I'm getting dizzy." She mumbled as they played tug of war with her. The others looking back and forth as they pulled Ai.

"From what I heard, she declined you both and left. You two don't know how to handle a delicate woman." Cao Cao said intervening; he pulled off both men's arms from Lijuan much to her relief and moved her behind him.

"Thank you Cao." She said grateful, smiling at him.

"Don't tell me…you want her too?!" Yuan Shao exclaimed, enraged.

"Damn you Cao Cao!" Gongsun Zan cursed, Lijuan sighed as Cao Cao rolled his eyes.

"I would appreciate it if you would leave my sister alone." The two men's eyes widen and jaws dropped.

"WHAT?!" Ai grabbed Cao Cao's arm for a second.

"I'll leave this to you if you don't mind Brother." Cao Cao smirked and nodded. Ai took this chance and went towards Sun Jian and his family and Liu Bei and his brothers at the side, they stood there quite shocked. Dun and Yuan followed her, moving away from the two furious men and an amused Cao Cao.

"What was that about?" Sun Ce asked wide eyed. Ai sighed, feeling drained.

"Sorry you had to see that." She apologized and bowed at them.

"Ah it's quite all right but my son has a point, what was that about Lady Lijuan Ai?" Sun Jian asked. She sighed again.

"Well, before I became an officer of Brother Cao; I was a traveling dancer and songstress and my known name was Lady Lotus. I had been to their respective lands and they had seen my performance. Yuan Shao had asked for my hand in marriage which I obviously declined and left but he didn't give up easy and ordered his men to capture me." She turned to Zhao Yun and smiled.

"It's good to see you again Zhao Yun, despite the circumstances." Zhao Yun chuckled as they grew curious.

"You know him Ai?" Dun asked, eyes narrowing at him. Zhao Yun felt nervous at the look.

"He was one of the officers that Yuan Shao ordered to capture me. He didn't want too really but an order was an order." she answered.

"Even with many of us chasing her, Lady Lijuan easily outsmarted us and escaped." She shrugged.

"Then I performed to where Gongsun Zan resided and again, he took interest on me as well as his son; he also asked for me to be wed to his son and the same thing happened and I fled. Zhao Yun at that time had already left Yuan Shao's service and served Gongsun Zan, so again he was tasked to chase me." She laughed at the irony. Zhao Yun sighed.

"She had once again escaped with ease." He replied, they all looked at Ai in awe. Yuan suddenly remembered something.

"Hey hold on." they turned to him.

"What is it Yuan?" Dun asked, crossing his arms. He was already annoyed enough of the situation.

"Well, we're going to be fighting Dong Zhuo right?" they nodded. Lijuan realized and groaned making them wonder.

"Well…didn't you also have an unfortunate encounter with him? He also had ordered for your capture so that he could add you to his harem?" Yuan reminded, they turned to Ai. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You are not coming within even ten feet of Dong Zhuo." Dun ordered.

"We're going to kill him anyway cousin, it won't matter." Yuan mentioned; Dun glared at him making him shrink back.

"He actually sent Lu Bu to chase me; it was both unbelievable and quite a frightening experience." She added shuddering at the memory of Lu Bu practically destroying everything in sight just to find her. She really didn't know why he was so angry that day.

"You are not getting any closer to him either." Dun ordered as well.

"Wouldn't dream of it Dun." She replied easily.

"I think I remembered hearing about you before as Lady Lotus, you did a performance in our home town but you wore a mask. It's amazing though, lots of guys really want you Lady Lijuan Ai." Shang Xiang couldn't help but comment. Ai smiled weakly at her.

"More trouble than it's worth really. They give me the creeps." Both women chuckled.

"It is somewhat expected due to your beauty and skill my lady." All turned to Liu Bei, who blushed at all the attention. Zhang Fei and Guan Yu laughed, Dun glared at Liu Bei while Yuan laughed weakly.

"What was that?!" they turned to see Yuan Shao and Gongsun Zan looking furious.

"Dong Zhuo must be killed! A villain like him doesn't deserve someone like Lady Ai." Yuan Shao announced; Ai crossed her arms in annoyance.

"When did this war become about me? Idiots." she mumbled lowly in annoyance, they couldn't help but chuckle at her words; Yuan Shao and Gongsun Zan not hearing it fortunately.

"We're here to defeat Dong Zhuo for he is a threat to the land." Cao Cao reminded, rolling his eyes.

"Oh! Yes, of course! We must prepare for battle! I shall be seeing you Lady Lotus!" with that Yuan Shao entered the tent, followed by Gongsun Zan after saying farewell to Ai.

"God, I should have stayed at home, this is not worth the headache." She mumbled irritably as she rubbed her temple, she was usually calm but these idiots really were annoying her, the others couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe if you flatter them enough they'll follow your every whim and leave you alone." Yuan joked and was rewarded by a smack on the back of his head courtesy of Ai.

"Ow! Hey!" she rolled her eyes and walked away to prepare for battle.

"Oh come on! I was joking!" he whined and followed her, Dun shook his head and followed them as well. Sun Jian turned to Cao Cao.

"You have quite the dangerous officer Lord Cao Cao." Sun Jian said chuckling, Cao Cao smirked.

"Indeed. She is quite special. I am fortunate to have an officer and sister such as her." with that said Cao Cao turned and went to where Ai and his cousins went.

It wasn't long that the battle was drawing near.

"Rest assured, we are fighting for the most righteous of causes! Fear not! Step forth and be proud! For to battle we march!" Yuan Shao announced.

= Battle Begins =

"We must capture Hu Lao Gate and defeat Dong Zhuo. First we must seize Sishui gate." Cao Cao ordered, Lijuan along with Cao Cao began to march, ahead of them were Yuan and Dun.

They began their attack on the enemy; Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun easily cutting them down, Xiahou Yuan shooting his arrows with precision and Lijuan Ai attacking left and right in a series of dance moves that coordinated perfectly with her whip. They were quite the sight to behold and had easily cleared the area of the enemy as they advanced.

"My Lady!" Lijuan turned as a messenger approached her.

"Speak." He nodded.

"My Lady, the enemy officer Hua Xiong is moving fast and headed straight for our main camp! He had easily defeated the officers blocking his way." Lijuan frowned and looked at Cao Cao, who also looked serious at hearing this. Just then another messenger came.

"My Lord! Hua Xiong is attacking Lord Yuan Shao!" the two exchanged looks, Lijuan sighed.

"I suppose I'll go and help him." she said grudgingly, Cao Cao chuckled.

"You do know that this will only add fuel to the fire." She rolled her eyes.

"Dun! Go with Lijuan and aid Yuan Shao!" Cao Cao ordered, Lijuan blinked as Dun nodded, rolling his eyes and turned to her.

"Let's go." He grunted, she nodded and they went on back to their main camp.

= Main Camp =

"Out of my way, cowards! If you will not make room, I will cut you down!" Hua Xiong exclaimed as he attacked.

"Arg! Someone come quickly!" Yuan Shao called out as he struggled against Hua Xiong. He brightened at seeing Lijuan Ai arrived, she cracked her whip at Hua Xiong's back, he dodge but was hit on the shoulder. He didn't have enough time to attack as Xiahou Dun came and charged at him, both exchanging blows. Lijuan was about to also attack if it weren't for the fact that Yuan Shao grabbed her hand suddenly.

"You have come to help me in my time of need! You truly are a worthy bride!" her eye twitched as she glared at him.

"This isn't the time nor place for this!" she scolded sternly as she pulled her hand away. He jumped and cleared his throat.

"A-Ah! Yes! Of course!" she rolled her eyes and turned but was rather surprised to see Xiahou Dun having the advantage and attacking Hua Xiong quite aggressively.

'He looks…mad.' She noticed as Xiahou Dun was gritting his teeth and glaring holes on Hua Xiong head.

"Urgh…Retreat is the wisest course for now!" Hua Xiong managed to push Xiahou Dun back and made a run for it. Dun cursed and gave chase; Lijuan followed ignoring Yuan Shao's call.

Unfortunately, Hua Xiong managed to escape and Xiahou Dun grew much more irritated and slammed his sword against a tree, cutting it down thankfully falling on the other side. Lijuan had to cringe at how pissed off he was.

"Dun? Are you ok?" he turned to her and glared, she shrunk a bit at the glare. He saw her reaction and softened before sighing.

"Sorry…let's keep going." She nodded and approached him, together they continued to advance and attacking enemies as they moved on.

* * *

"I'm so hungry…" both Lijuan Ai and Xiahou Dun blinked at the sight of the weakened soldiers of Sun Jian's army.

"Come on, men! Remember, we are the proud troops of Lord Sun Jian!"

"What is this? Is Sun Jian not feeding his men?" Dun questioned.

"Have the supplies still not arrived…? I'm starving…" said a Private, Both frowned.

"It seems vital supplies have not arrived. I believe it was Yuan Shu's task to ensure that they did." They turned to see Cao Cao. Just then a messenger bowed at them

"My lord and lady! Dong Zhuo's reinforcements are advancing upon the Allied Supply Depot!" They frowned; it was one problem after the other.

"Shall I go brother?" Lijuan asked. Cao Cao shook his head.

"It's fine, Xiahou Yuan is headed there as we speak. It shouldn't be long and supplies will come soon. Until then, we must continue on." they nodded and advanced. Not long a messenger approached them.

"Provisions have finally reached Lord Sun Jian's army and are now advancing as well as Lord Yuan Shao! We are also closing in to Sishui gate!" he bowed and left after Ai nodded.

"This is good news, come! We will take Sishui gate!" Cao Cao ordered and they advanced towards the gate to see the enemy.

"We cannot lose this area! Prepare the defences and rotate in fresh troops! Quickly!" the enemy officer, Li Ru, ordered as he and another officer, Hu Zhen stood in front of the closed Sishui gate.

Of course with such skilled officers on the front line, it wasn't long that they defeated both Li Ru and Hu Zhen and successfully captured Sishui gate.

* * *

Cao Cao, Lijuan Ai, Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan waited on horseback as the Gates of Sishui opened and Hua Xiong came charging out along with troops on horses.

"Uh-oh…It's Hua Xiong!" he pulled his bow about to fire but Cao Cao stopped him. Lijuan noticed something at the side and saw Guan Yu charging in, he easily cut down Hua Xiong with barely any effort making her eyes widen a bit.

"The enemy general Hua Xiong has fallen before me!" he announced, he noticed enemy troops on horseback charging at him and again easily cut them down. The rest ran in fear after seeing such might.

"Magnificent. I am impressed." Cao Cao commented, Ai was too but she noticed how tense Dun was and before she could speak…

"Hmph. We don't need him." he sneered before he went charging towards Guan Yu.

He raised his blade and swung just an inch from Guan Yu's side and hit the enemy troop, meeting his blade. He continued on towards Sishui gate, not looking back.

"Oh dear…" Lijuan sighed.

"Now he's done it." Yuan started as Cao Cao followed, towards Sishui gate.

"He's gone and got him mad." Yuan finished, rubbing his head.

"We should probably go after them." Ai said. Yuan nodded and both marched on.

"Sishui Gate is ours. Only Hulao Gate remains!" they heard Cao Cao say as they went through the gate, Lijuan saw a shadow coming close and her eyes widen.

"Look out!" she exclaimed as she and Yuan got away in time as a large rock came crashing to where they were.

"Great…catapults. Just what we need." Yuan groaned out.

"Actually…We'll need those to break down the gate." Ai said as looked around and saw one.

"Leave that to me; you stop the other catapults Yuan."

"Understood Ai!" he grinned and ran off; she headed to the catapult in sight, easily avoiding the rocks with Dark Chaos' speed. She dismounted as she neared, slashing her whip as enemy troops charged at her, she easily slashed them dead leaving only the commander.

"So you are my next opponent? I'll crush you like all the others!" the enemy officer Zang Ba exclaimed. He raised to swing his large mace but Ai was faster and easily dodged the incoming attack, she let her whip fly and it hit his side, making him stagger at the sharp pain.

She swung her whip which curled on the mace; she tugged on it which made him tighten his hold despite the pain. She ran and did a slide, once she got near below him; she delivered a high kick on his chin, knocking him back. She rolled out of the way as he dropped his weapon and fell on his back. She stood and with a crack of her whip, slit his throat and he stopped moving as blood spilled.

"Now then, let's see how this works." She turned to the catapult. She saw the enemy catapult and aimed it there, she watched the rock fly and it hit the enemy catapult dead on. She winced a bit when she saw some had fallen from the top of the gate and landed painfully on the ground.

"Well…that definitely would have hurt." She shook it off and aimed it at the gate.

"You are powerless before me!" Ai blinked and turned to see Cao Cao use a Musuo attack at the large incoming enemy troops that were no doubt headed towards her.

"Thank you brother!" he smirked at her making her chuckle, she turned back to the catapult. Aimed…and fired. She did this five times before finally Hulao gate was destroyed.

"It seems Yuan Shao is advancing toward Dong Zhuo himself." Cao Cao said as Ai went to his side.

"He probably wants all the glory to himself but he's made himself a target by doing so." Ai replied.

"He's probably doing this to gain your attention." Cao Cao teased, grinning at her. Ai glared at him and slapped his arm before going ahead. Cao Cao laughed as he went to catch up with her.

* * *

"Where are Xiahou Dun and Yuan?" Ai wondered as she and Cao Cao made their way to the open gate. Most of the enemy officers had rushed to attack Yuan Shao when he advanced. They needed to move quickly.

"I-" Cao Cao was cut off by a neigh of a horse and a shadow upon them, Ai looked up and her eyes widen as she and Cao Cao jumped back as Lu Bu on Red Hare had just jumped from Hulao Gate and landed a few feet from them.

Perfect.

"Well this is unfortunate, for the beast to arrive now." Cao Cao mumbled as he and Ai prepared themselves.

"Hmph. I care not what happens to that pig…But any man who crosses me will be crushed on the spot." Lu Bu sneered, it was then he took notice of Cao Cao and Lijuan Ai, who further tensed up.

"If it isn't the fleeing rat and you!" he pointed his blade at Ai, she froze a bit.

"Woman or not, I will cut you down if you get in my way." Ai, surprisingly, relaxed a bit at that.

'At least he doesn't plan on capturing me for the pig.' She thought in relief.

"You know Ai; most people wouldn't find relief in those words especially coming from Lu Bu." Cao Cao said noticing that she had relaxed a bit.

"Well, would you prefer that he try and capture me for the pig?"

"…Good point." She rolled her eyes.

"We mustn't pursue Lu Bu, Dong Zhuo is our target."

"...Perhaps you shouldn't be saying that when he's within ear shot Cao." Ai deadpanned.

"You think you can escape me?" Lu Bu dismounted and charged at them. Lijuan whistled and called for Chaos. Lu Bu saw something at the side and quickly raised his blade to block as he was pushed back by a strong force. He looked and was surprised to see a horse was the one to have pushed him far. It was no ordinary horse though just by looking at it.

"Lu Bu, meet Dark Chaos; my loyal steed and brother of Red Hare." Lijuan introduced as she mounted on Dark Chaos while Cao Cao rode on his and ran ahead with a quick nod from Ai. Lu Bu had heard about Dark Chaos, it was an impressive horse truly.

"Now I must take my leave." With a neigh from Dark Chaos, she was off. Lu Bu scowled as he let himself get distracted and allowed them to get away.

"Hmph. I have better things to do than chase fleeing vermin."

= Pass Hulao Gate =

"Halt! I shall stop your rampage!" Zhang Liao, an enemy officer exclaimed.

"Assume a defensive position! We must protect the main camp!" Dong Yue, an enemy officer, commanded.

"Looks like we'll have to force our way in." said Ai, but before they could dismount. Dun rushed past them and began to battle against Zhang Liao while Yuan went toward Dong Yue.

"Huh…I wonder where they came from." Ai couldn't help but wonder. Cao Cao chuckled as both dismounted and joined in the fray. It wasn't long that Yuan defeated Dong Yue while Dun defeated Zhang Liao and forced him to retreat.

"Hah…I shall pull back for now. However, we shall meet again in battle." Ai looked at him as he left. She had a feeling that she would indeed be seeing him in the future.

_"Strong and honorable…such skill…"_ again the whispers spoke; she might be seeing him much sooner than she thought.

The doors of the enemy main camp opened and all charged in, their attention was caught when they saw a woman there as well as Dong Zhuo. It wasn't surprising but this woman was beautiful as well and wielded a chain whip like Ai's.

"If it isn't Lady Lotus, have you come to surrender yourself to me and join my harem?" Dong Zhuo said in glee. Lijuan resisted the urge to shudder at his leer. Xiahou Dun, who stood beside Ai, moved to block his view of her.

"You come any closer to her and I will skin you alive pig!" Dun growled, Lijuan felt warmth spread through her at his protectiveness. Dong Zhuo glared at him.

"Any who get in my way will die! End of story!" Dun charged at him but the woman blocked his way.

"I am here to face you personally! Prepare yourself!" she said, Lijuan stepped forth from behind Dun and raised her own whip much to the woman's surprise.

"I'll handle her." Ai said smiling at him; he nodded returning the smile before his expression turned serious as he headed for Dong Zhuo. Diao Chan moved to stop him but a crack of Lijuan's Lotus Flower whip near her feet stopped her.

**(Insert Music - Samurai Warriors 2 OST - City of Flowers)**

"Your fight is with me." Diao Chan frowned and prepared herself.

"Lady Lotus…Tell me, what is you real name?" Ai smiled.

"It's rude not to introduce yourself first don't you think? Regardless, I am Lijuan Ai and you?"

"I am Diao Chan." Ai let out a hum.

"Diao Chan, shall we begin this dance?" Diao Chan's eyes narrowed as both stared down each other; it wasn't long that Diao Chan made the first move and slashed her whip which Ai easily evaded. Diao Chan didn't stop her assault and continued to slash and twirl her whip but again Lijuan evaded them with ease, bending back and twirling gracefully.

"Is that all?" Diao Chan bit her lip in slight frustration as she glared at Ai, who continued to smile.

"It's my turn." She dashed forward much to Diao Chan's surprise and barely dodged, her horizontal whip slash. It left a crack on where she once stood making her eyes widen a bit, she slashed her whip as it clashed with Ai's, Ai kept on with her offensive as Diao Chan did her best to match hers but then when Ai sent the tip of her whip flying at her face; Diao Chan, wide eyed, moved her head to the side to avoid the blade as it went pass her. Ai used this distraction and did a leg sweep that sent Diao Chan falling off her feet.

"Eek!" Diao Chan yelped as she fell on the ground, ungracefully landing on her behind. Ai chuckled as Diao Chan hissed at the pain from her landing on the hard ground.

"I will never forget this! I'm not through yet!" Dong Zhuo exclaimed.

"Lord Xiahou Dun has defeated Dong Zhuo!" yelled out a private as they cheered, Ai turned in time to see Diao Chan run off.

"You didn't finish her off?" Yuan asked as he approached Ai. She chuckled and shook her head.

"I think I've humiliated her enough." They watched as Diao Chan glared at Ai before disappearing from view.

"What a glare…I saw what you did though, Dancer against Dancer and you came out on top." Yuan grinned as Ai chuckled.

"I believe I'll be seeing more of her in the future." Yuan blinked but shrugged it off as Cao Cao and Dun approached them.

**(Music End)**

"I saw your performance Ai, truly brilliant." Cao Cao commented. She frowned.

"I didn't see much of Dun's fight with Dong Zhuo though." She had to say, Cao Cao and Yuan chuckled much to her confusion as Dun rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Ai, there wasn't much to see. Dun was pretty angry at Dong Zhuo and barely gave the guy a chance to even attack, it only took a while because Dong Zhuo was mostly running away from Dun." Yuan said grinning. Ai looked at Dun, who looked away.

"Why was he so angry?" Yuan's grin widened further.

"Well you see, the pig was saying-"

"Let's go Yuan! Move it!" Dun hissed as he pushed a laughing Yuan as they headed back to camp, Ai blinked as Cao Cao laughed.

"I'm sure Dun will tell you when he feels like it." She blinked again but nodded still confused.

"Let's go back and hopefully I won't have to face Yuan Shao and Gongsun Zan." She said with a sigh. Cao Cao chuckled as they mounted their steed.

"Can't be worse than facing Lu Bu." He replied.

"…I'm not sure about that." Cao Cao laughed as they rode their way to camp.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Finally done! My back is killing me! Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun typing that part where they gathered at camp. XD Xiahou Dun is pretty cute when he gets all protective haha! Sorry if fight scenes aren't too good or too short. :p Anyway I'll be working on the next chapter and hopefully get it up soon! Reviews will always be appreciated! Thank you readers for reading my story! There is more to come! (^_^)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm here to bring you Chapter 6 of the story. It might be a bit short but still, I hope you enjoy it either way! :3**

**I would like to thank those that have review and continued to support the story! I will do my best to get the next chapter up and going!**

**DW belongs to Koei, not me. Ai, Dark Chaos and story are mine! Now on to the story! (^_^)**

**Chapter 6 – Battle of Yan Province**

Almost as quickly as they had come, the winds of tyranny disappeared from the land. Faced with the onslaught led by Cao Cao, Dong Zhuo was driven from Luoyang.

In his new capital of Chang'an he soon found himself betrayed and murdered by his retainer Lu Bu.

For a time, the land knew peace once more. However, with nobody to rule, this newfound peace was tenuous at best.

If only there was a hero who could unite the land…

Powerful though he was, Cao Cao was yet one warlord among many. It was then that remnants of the Yellow Turban army rose up again. They moved from Qing province, looking to assassinate the Viceroy of Yan.

Having made a name for himself in the battle against Dong Zhuo, Cao Cao was requested to come to the assistance of Yan province…

= Yan Province – Cao Cao's Camp

"Ren, it's been so long. How are you?" Ai greeted as Cao Ren dismounted from his horse; he smiled at the warm greeting from Ai.

"I've been well, how about you?"

"I've been doing well myself, I have been going into battle recently. Oh! Before I forget, I brought you some meat buns that I made! You're going to need your strength up." she said as she handed him a nicely wrapped package filled with three meat buns. It's delicious smell filling the air.

"You always take care of us so well Ai." He said as he took the said package and began to eat, enjoying said meat bun.

"Of course, you are my family and besides, who's going to take care of all these battle eager men." Ren chuckled as Ai smiled.

"Have the other's eaten?"

"Yes, I had to stash yours or Yuan would finish it all." Ren laughed as both began to walk and head to the main tent, catching up. After finishing his meal and drinking some water, they both went in to see Cao Cao and Xiahou Yuan.

"Hey Ren! Good to see you!" Yuan greeted with a smile.

"Welcome Cao Ren, it's been a while." Cao Cao said as Ren nodded, it was then he noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Dun?" Lijuan crossed her arms but was smiling. It made them nervous.

"He's hunting tigers." She answered.

"Ah I see." Ren turned to Yuan.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked in a whisper. Yuan chuckled weakly.

"Ai is quite fond of tigers. She's adopted four of them back home." Ren's eyes widen.

"And Cao let her?" Yuan looked at him with an expression of 'Are-you-really-asking -that?'.

"Ok…stupid question. Care to enlighten me how it happened?"

"…"

"…You pissed her off didn't you?"

"…It was Mengde's fault."

"I can hear you Yuan." Cao Cao said glaring lightly at him; Yuan looked at him sheepishly as Ren shook his head. Ai continued to smile but the tightening of her grip on her arms made them weary.

"…It's Dun fault this time though…" Yuan whispered. Cao Cao sighed.

= With Xiahou Dun =

Dun with two soldiers were walking looking for tigers, when two bandits jumped up before them.

"Hey, this is our turf! What do you think you're doing?" one of them demanded. The soldiers got ready but Dun raised his hand, stopping them as he stepped forward.

"Hunting Tigers." He answered as he stared them down and it wasn't long that they went running.

"Heh."

"What are you leading the enemy here for?! Baah! I'll get rid of them for you!" they could hear someone say. It wasn't long a large, muscular and bald man emerged, cracking his knuckles with the two cowards behind him.

"I-It's them! You teach them a lesson, will ya?" with that said; the two ran off leaving him to deal with Dun and the two soldiers.

"They feed me once, and now I've got to look after their sorry hides…" he said before throwing a punch at Dun, who immediately jumped back as well as the two soldiers.

Xiahou Dun amused, put down his blade and gestured for him to come at him.

"Hmm…You might be worth the trouble." He said as he cracked his neck and not long charged at Dun.

= Back at Camp – Main Tent –

"Our enemy is the Yellow Turbans, though they have no officers of note left. But they still have number, and their tenacity must not be underestimated." Ren explained as they looked at the map.

"They know brother Cao from before; they'll most likely be targeting him." Ai replied as they agreed.

"I have a plan." Cao Cao was all he said. Ai looked at him, seriousness on her features.

"Of course you do, just make sure you're in one piece by the end of it brother." She said calmly but again, there was a warning in her tone.

"Of course." Just then Dun came in along with large man, who was rubbing his cheek.

"I was hunting tigers, but I seem to have caught something better." He said pointing his thumb at the man rubbing his cheek. Cao Cao stood as he observed him.

"He's strong and I can vouch for his courage. He'd make a good bodyguard." Dun explained as Cao Cao approached Dian Wei. Ai couldn't help but smile at this development, it was perfect. She watched amused as Dian Wei stood straighter as Cao Cao stared him down.

"Very well. He's hired." Was all Cao said and head out, Ai followed as he left a baffled Dian Wei.

"You mean, I'm your bodyguard? Are you sure?" he asked surprised. Ai chuckled and Dun smirked at his reaction as the pair left ahead. Cao Cao paused and glanced back at him.

"Hmph. You come with the highest recommendation." With that said, Cao Cao exited the tent as Dian Wei could only stare in surprise.

"He's your commander?"

"Hehe. Yup. You'd better get used to him." was Yuan's reply as he crossed his arms, smiling at the baffled Dian Wei.

= With Ai and Dun =

As they got out, Ai turned to Dun.

"So you didn't kill any tigers?" he looked at her.

"No." she smiled and Dun felt relief fill him for some reason.

"Good! I guess I don't have to ignore you for the whole battle and the next day." She said cheerily before walking ahead as Dun looked at her wide eyed.

"Aren't you glad that you didn't find any tigers?" Cao Cao said, chuckling as he passed Dun. Dun sighed and followed.

= Camp =

"Hey, who's that woman with the general, I mean our Lord?" Dian Wei asked Yuan and Ren as he pointed at Ai, who was talking to both Cao and Dun.

"That is our Lord's sister and Dun's future wife." Yuan answered with a grin. Dian Wei was surprised.

"He's engaged?" gesturing to Dun, who was smiling at Ai as she laughed at something Cao Cao said.

"No, not yet anyway but soon." Yuan answered, Ren shook his head as he chuckled.

"Dun's going to get you when he finds out that you've been talking." Ren reminded. Yuan shrugged.

"Anyway we should get ready for battle, do your best out there Wei." Yuan said as he and Ren went to prepare. Dian Wei watched as Dun left to also prepare for battle leaving Ai standing beside Cao Cao.

Dian Wei sighed as he looked around, he didn't think this would happen to him. Not so fast at least but he wasn't going to waste this opportunity, he's going to be the best bodyguard for his lord. He approached Cao Cao, both he and Ai turned to him with the later smiling at him.

"Let's go, Dian Wei. I am curious to see your ability as my bodyguard."

"At once, general! Err, I mean, my lord!"

"Protect him well Dian Wei, I have high expectations of you." Ai said smiling.

"O-Of course my Lady! I will do my best to keep our lord safe!" she chuckled satisfied of his answer.

= Battle Begins =

"I will draw the enemy's attention. I will need you to come with me." Cao Cao ordered Dian Wei as they march into battle.

"Our lord is in your hands, new recruit!" Yuan said before he went to head to his position.

"I know you have what it takes to protect our lord. I trust you won't let us down." said Ren before he followed Yuan.

"No matter what, you must keep our lord safe. That is your only duty." Dun reminded as he marched along with Ai.

"He'll keep our lord safe, I'm sure of it. No harm will befall our lord right Dian Wei?" she smiled but for some reason, Dian Wei felt dread fill him at the smile and he barely held back a shudder.

"Y-Yes! I'll stake my life on it my lady!" he managed to say, the dread left as she smiled and this time, it felt comforting.

"Good to know." Dun smirked; Ai was already scaring Dian Wei with her death smile.

They split up as planned, Cao Cao and Dian Wei moving to attract the enemy's attention.

= Cao Cao and Dian Wei =

Cao Cao and Dian Wei entered the garrison only to be greeted by an enemy ambush by Sima Ju and Gong Du.

"We're surrounded…Dian Wei, now is your chance to prove your mettle." said Cao Cao, Dian Wei raised his axe as the enemy charged.

With Dian Wei's large frame and great strength, he had easily overpowered the enemy and defeated Sima Ju and Gong Du, keeping Cao Cao safe from harm.

"Xiahou Dun has an eye for talent indeed. You were truly magnificent." Cao Cao praised in approval.

"Thank you, my lord!" they continued their advance.

"It worked. They're on the move. This ought to make things easier for Xiahou Dun and his men." They continued their assault as they advanced, the enemy fighting back.

"We can't give in…We have to keep this land safe!" said an Enemy Private.

"The enemy is determined and full of fervor. What is that motivates them so…?" Cao Cao wondered.

= With Xiahou Dun and Lijuan Ai =

"Looks like the plan is working, the enemy is turning their attention to Cao." Ai said as she cut down an enemy. She too had noticed how much determined the enemies were.

"I'm sure Dian Wei is doing his part in keeping our lord safe." Said Dun, Ai smiled at him.

"He'd better."

CRACK!

Dun and a few soldiers swallowed, wide eyed as Ai with a flick of her whip had easily sent 6 enemy soldiers flying due to the force of her attack. Some of the enemy went running in fear as she continued to smile all throughout.

"S-Should we get out of her way Lord Xiahou Dun?" asked a Private, shaking a bit.

"I suppose…" was all Dun could say. Ai always becomes even deadlier in battle when something precious to her is on the line…or if she's pissed. Period.

= Cao Cao and Dian Wei =

"My lord! The Yellow Turbans has released tigers!" warned a Private. Cao Cao stiffened for a bit.

"Have no fear my lord, I shall take care of them."

"Ah, Dian Wei...if you could. Try not to kill the Tigers." Dian Wei looked at Cao Cao in surprise.

"Eh? But why my lord?"

"Because there is something much more terrifying that would be waiting for us if we do." he said ominously as he thought of a smiling Ai. Dian Wei felt dread fill him for some reason and he agreed. He managed to knock out some of the tigers while some ran off.

"Remarkable strength! it is as if the legendary warriors of old have been brought back to life!" Cao Cao praised.

"Oh, I am no legend, my lord."

Dian Wei had also easily dispatched the enemy officers and troops head their way.

"Well done, Dian Wei! your spirit rejuvenates my troops!" said Cao Cao, impressed of his prowess.

They continued their advance upon the Northern Garrison and again, with Dian Wei's monstrous strength. They had easily defeated the enemy and occupied the garrison. They moved to the next and again it fell with ease.

"I bring news! A giant is wreaking havoc in the village!" said the messenger.

"Hmm...let's go Dian Wei"

"At once my lord!"

* * *

After a while, Ai and Dun easily cleared the enemy and met up along the way with Xiahou Yuan and Cao Ren.

"Our path is clear of Yellow Turbans and we have captured the garrisons. Where is our Lord?" Ren asked, it was then a messenger approached them.

"Lord Cao Cao and his bodyguard is currently facing a large and powerful man." They looked at each other before Ai spoke.

"How strong?"

"He was able to easily lift a large boulder twice his size and throw it at Lord Dian Wei."

"I see, thank you." The messenger bowed and left, Ai turned to the three smiling.

"Shall we go?" they nodded smiling and headed to where Cao Cao and Dian Wei was.

= With Dian Wei and Cao Cao = a few minutes before...

Dian Wei halted to see a rather large man blocking the way, behind him was a large boulder.

"Are you the one who's been messing up our fields?" he demanded as he looked at Dian Wei. He glared at him before turning around and lifting the boulder with ease.

"Such incredible strength…" he said in awe, he looked up as the rock came falling on him.

"For my lord, I will stand my ground!" He vowed and proceeded to throw a punch effectively destroying the boulder.

"Ohh! Alrighty then, try this!" Xu Zhu came falling after the boulder and had hit Dian Wei's head making him step back as Xu Zhu stood at the ready.

Ai and the others arrived and watched as two powerful and large men fought.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Yuan asked.

"Dian Wei, without a doubt." Ai answered surely. They looked at her.

"What makes you so sure?" Ren asked curious. She smiled.

"He is protecting our lord with his life." Was her answer. It wasn't long that Dian Wei had defeated Xu Zhu. Cao Cao on horseback jumped above Dian Wei and landed before the enemy troops.

"The commander! Get him!" they charged.

"Look out!" Dian Wei moved fast and got in front of Cao Cao; he swung his axe and sent the enemy flying.

"M-My lord! You must stay back!" said Dian Wei as he looked around for threats.

"With a man like you protecting me, I can afford the odd adventure." Cao Cao answered confidently.

"My lord! Please…" Dian Wei pleaded.

"Why is it that you fight? For your departed lord? To defeat the Han?" Cao Cao questioned as the troops stood.

"W-We're here because we want to stay alive!"

"We can't live in a war-ravaged land."

"How…How could you ever understand us?!" was their response. Ai felt for them truly.

"Stop it!" all turned to the speaker. To see Xu Zhu effortlessly lift one of the soldiers by its ankles.

"Wow, he is strong." Yuan whispered. The others could only nod in agreement.

"I know that you're suffering inside…But if you steal crops from other people, then they'll suffer too." He said.

"Y-You're right…" Dian Wei said surprised. Cao Cao began to laugh earning everyone's attention.

"The answer was simple all along." Dian Wei raised a brow while at the side, Ai chuckled.

"This conflict is caused by the fact that the right people aren't in the right place." He stated, he turned to the enemy.

"All of you, you must set aside your differences and come with me." He said to them then to Xu Zhu before he snapped his reins and moved forwards. They looked at him in awe.

"I will give you all that you desire." The troops looked at each other before nodding and following Cao Cao, Dian Wei and Xu Zhu followed suit. Ai, Dun, Yuan and Ren exchanged smiles.

"That's our lord." Yuan said with a laugh before they too headed back.

= Back at Camp =

"Hello Dian Wei." Dian Wei, who was sitting on crate, turned and immediately stood in attention as Lijuan Ai and Xiahou Dun approached him.

"M-My Lady! Lord Xiahou Dun!" he bowed quickly as Ai chuckled and Dun smirked.

"You did a wonderful job in protecting brother Cao." Ai praised, Dian Wei rubbed his head a bit embarrassed.

"O-Of course! I will do my very best and protect our lord with my life! But thank you for your praise my Lady." He replied bowing awkwardly. Ai chuckled and it was only then Dian Wei noticed that she was carrying a packaged cloth.

"This is for you. For a job well done." Ai said as she handed him the package which he quickly and carefully accepted.

"Uh thank you my lady." She nodded smiling still, she turned to Dun.

"I'll go check on the injured." He nodded smiling and watched her walk off. He turned to Dian Wei, who carefully sat back down and opened the package to reveal 3 delicious looking meat buns, the smell made his stomach rumble which made Dun laugh.

"It seems you've earned her approval." Dian Wei looked at Dun confused.

"Ai is a skilled doctor and great cook, she often shares her delicious meat buns to others mostly to people she's come to care for. By protecting Cao Cao and swearing to do so, you've earned her approval and respect. Expect more of her care and delicious food in the future." Dian Wei looked at the food in wonder; he grabbed one and took a bite. His eyes widen and he quickly began eat it with more vigour, Xiahou Dun smirked and chuckled when he quickly finished his first and proceeded to tear through his second.

"Hey now, careful. We don't want you to choke; the meat buns aren't going anywhere." He reminded, Dian Wei paused and rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry my lord but it was just so delicious, I haven't eaten something this good before!" Dun chuckled.

"It's fine, we were like that as well after the first time we've tasted her cooking." Dun looked around to see Ai was tending to some of the wounded soldiers. It made him smile just watching her work even Dian Wei noticed this.

"So um general, how long have you and Lady Ai been together?" Dun turned to Dian Wei wide eyed.

"What?" Dian Wei scratched his head nervously.

"Uh…you and Lady Ai are together right?" Dun frowned and crossed his arms. He seemed to already know who was behind this.

"What did Yuan tell you?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Uh…"

"Dian Wei."

"Well…he said that you were to be engaged to Lady Ai, not yet but soon."

"…Please excuse me Dian Wei." He said with gritted teeth, he turned and stormed off. Dian Wei looked confused and a bit worried but he shrugged it off for now and turned back to his meal, enjoying it.

"YUAN!" All jumped at Dun's yell.

"Crap!" Everyone looked up to see Yuan running, hot on his heels was a pissed off Dun.

"I told you!" Ren exclaimed laughing. Ai along with the rest watched confused yet amused at the chase.

"They're both so energetic today." Ai had to say smiling. She turned to her patient humming as she continued to work, unaware of what was really going on.

**End of Chapter 6**

**That is the end of this chapter and sorry for it being short, I'll make it up to you all. :3**

**This battle in the game was also pretty short for me, so it's why the chap was kinda short but regardless! I hope you all enjoyed it! Ai's family is getting larger! XD Again, reviews would be much appreciated! Thank you readers and I'll get the next chapter up soon! (^_^)**

**I want to also personally thank salllzy for the one shot that she made featuring Lijuan Ai and her OC Shi La with her crew. It's really great! It won't be part of the story but you should read it if you like! (^_^)b thanks for you continued support as well! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7 is up! Took me a while but I have done it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. XD**

**Be prepared for DunAi moments here! XD also a bit of sibling CaoAi moment. :3**

**DW belongs to Koei, not me. Ai, Dark Chaos and the story is mine! :3 On to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Fear and Happiness  
**

Future historians would say this was when Wei's rise to power began. With the rebellion quelled, Cao Cao became the ruler or Yan Province.

In addition, he welcomed all of the Yellow Turbans who had surrendered into his ranks. They were named the Qing Province Army, and became the main unit of Cao Cao's forces.

What was it that these troops from Qing, as well as the people themselves, desired?

Knowing the answer, Cao Cao swiftly mobilized his army. Dong Zhuo's tyranny had left the lands surrounding the capital barren and neglected.

Cao Cao decided to give these lands to the Qing troops to tend as farmland. Seeing this move, the warlord Yuan Shu immediately understood the threat that Cao Cao would one day become.

He mobilized Tao Qian of Xu Province, sending him to attack Cao Cao's rear flank. Sensing the impending attack, Cao Cao moved to strike first, dispatching his troops to Xu.

Joining him in the march was Xu Zhu, who had joined Cao Cao in the previous battle. However, neither Xu Zhu, not even Cao Cao himself noticed…That behind them was an ominous shadow, looming even larger than that of Dong Zhuo himself…

= Xu Province - Cao Cao's tent =

"Brother Cao." Cao Cao turned from his pacing but felt himself relax at seeing Ai's concerned gaze. He sighed, he opened his arms and Ai didn't hesitate and embraced him which he returned. Her presence often helped him stay calm.

"I'm sorry…" he let out a deep sigh.

"You don't have to apologize. Tao Qian will pay either way for killing my father." He said anger in his voice, Ai tightened her hold. She too had met Cao Song when Cao Cao introduced her to him a few years ago; he was a wonderful man and was quite happy to hear that Cao Cao made her as his sworn sister; he welcomed her to the family and had enjoyed spending with her. He even gave her gifts, treating her as if she was truly his own. It broke Ai's heart to hear of his demise.

"Just…be careful. I know you have two bodyguards now but don't be reckless." He chuckled.

"I won't. You'll have my head either way." They pulled apart and Ai smiled.

"That's right. I'm here to support you no matter what brother, please remember that." He nodded smiling.

"Thank you Ai." She mere chuckled happy that he had calmed down. Both headed out to see Dian Wei and Xu Zhu talking with each other.

Suddenly though, Ai felt a chill went through her. Something was wrong, and it caused her to suddenly grab Cao Cao's arm as she lost her balance.

"Ai?!" he grabbed her in time, Dian Wei and Xu Zhu heard their lord's cry and immediately approached the pair.

"W-What's wrong? My lady! Are you all right?!" Ai was wide eyed as she looked at the ground; it was if she didn't hear them.

_"Danger…it's coming…beloved in danger…"_ Ai didn't know what was coming but the last part made her panic inside.

"S-Something doesn't feel right." Ai finally spoke after a while, Cao Cao and his bodyguards relaxed as she finally responded. They have been trying to call her but she didn't reply. They did tense up at what she said.

"What do you mean? It's _them_. Isn't it? What did they say?" Cao Cao asked, his eyes narrowing, she nodded.

"What is it Ai?" Dian Wei and Xu Zhu were confused at who Cao Cao was referring too but kept silent.

"Something is coming…Dangerous. And…Dun is in danger as well." She said in a whisper. Cao Cao's eyes widen before they narrowed.

"My Lord!" they turned to see Yuan looking frantic and worried as he ran up to them, Ai stood with Cao's help.

"My lord! I have urgent news! It's Yan Province…It's…" he looked at Ai worried and Ai felt the dread in her growing.

"Cousin Dun has fallen at Yan Province." Ai froze as she felt her heart stop.

"What?!" Cao Cao's eyes widen; he turned to Ai, who was barely moving an inch.

'Oh god…' Ai's mind running wild.

"I'm not sure where he came from, but that scoundrel Lu Bu attacked out of nowhere…" Yuan said angrily yet worried at the unresponsive Ai. Ai felt anger rise in her.

"Brother." She spoke making some jump but Cao Cao already knew.

"Yuan, Ai, I want you to take a unit and head for Yan Province and search for survivors."

"At once, my lord." Yuan turned to Ai; she managed to regain composure and looked at Cao Cao in worry.

"But what about-" Cao Cao placed his hands on her shoulder.

"I'll be all right Ai, you've helped me enough. Right now, Dun needs you." Ai looked at him before finally nodded.

"Stay safe all right?" Cao Cao nodded.

"Don't worry, you be careful as well." Ai turned to Dian Wei and Xu Zhu. Both men nodded and smiled assuring her.

"Don't worry Lady Ai, I will keep our lord safe and we will win this battle!" Dian Wei said smiling.

"That's right! And I'm sure Lord Xiahou Dun is ok too." Xu Zhu said; Ai blinked at them before smiling and nodding. She gave Cao Cao one last hug before turning to Yuan.

"Let's go." Her expression serious, Yuan nodded.

* * *

"I'm sure cousin Dun is all right Ai. He won't go down so easy." Yuan assured as they made their way to Yan province on horseback, behind them were their unit, Ai had brought hers along, and her men knew how much Ai cared for Xiahou Dun and immediately prepared themselves to assist their Lady.

"I know it's just…perhaps I should have stayed with him at Yan." She said sighing.

"And put yourself in Lu Bu's sight? I think Dun and Cao Cao will go crazy if you got hurt…I would too you know." Ai bit her lip.

"I'll never forgive myself if something happened to Dun." Yuan blinked and looked at her.

"Ai? Do you…love Cousin Dun?" he had already assumed of course but to hear it from her personally would be better.

"Yes. I love him very much. I'd rather die than lose him." Yuan's eyes widen at her heartfelt words. But inside he could barely control his glee and wanted to squeal…that wouldn't be very manly though, so he settled for a grin.

"You two look good together you know; you're just perfect together." Ai felt her face heat up as she looked away. Yuan laughed.

= Yan Province =

"This is terrible…" Ai said sadly as they arrived to see destruction. There were lots of bodies; both troops from Lu Bu's army but most were from Yan Province and their troops.

"Damn that Lu Bu. Everyone spread out and look for survivors!" Yuan ordered, Ai turned and nodded to her unit as well.

"Don't worry my lady, Lord Xiahou Dun is strong. I'm sure he's all right." One of her men said assuring her. She smiled.

"Thank you." He bowed before going off to perform his task. Ai, unlike most, was close to her unit, she trained them on her free time and sometimes just comes over to talk and teach them some things that would help them in the coming wars, The men in turned respected Ai and look up to her, swearing their loyalty to her, thus they show concern when she is down. Ai sighed and dismounted, taking Dark Chaos' reigns and walked to also look for survivors and hopefully find Xiahou Dun safe.

* * *

"Is this everyone we found?" Ai asked as she looked at their camp, they've found many survivors and were mostly wounded thankfully. They've also found some of Dun's men but…

"Yeah, we're still looking for cousin Dun." Yuan replied; he winced when Ai's expression turned sorrowful.

"…I see. I'll…I'll go help with the wounded." Yuan watched her worried as she walked away, her tone sounding empty.

'Damn it, where are you Dun?' he sighed and began to walk towards Ai to make sure she was all right.

* * *

"Lord Xiahou Dun has arrived sir!" Yuan and Ai perked up and turned to see a slightly wounded but alive Dun, arrive at camp. Ai gasped wide eyed.

"Dun!" Ai ran towards him. Dun looked up and was wide eyed to see Ai.

"A-Ai? Wha-whoa!" Dun caught her as she buried herself on his chest. His injuries hurt a bit but he ignored them.

"Your alive…thank god." She whispered. Dun wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he held her close.

"I won't go down so easily you know." He assured her, she sniffed, Dun's eyes widen as he realized she was crying because of him, he felt a bit guilty for worrying her so much.

"I know…I'm just glad you're ok." She said and looked up at him smiling, there were tears on her eyes but even so, Dun found her beautiful.

"Glad to see you all right cousin Dun." The pair looked to see Yuan smiling as he approached them. Ai realizing that everyone was watching jumped a bit and stepped back from Dun, her face flushed in embarrassment as she wiped her tears.

"You all right there Ai? You seem a little flushed." Yuan teased, Ai glared at him making him snicker.

"Don't make me hurt you Miaocai." She fired back, Yuan laughed nervously. Dun couldn't help but smile at the scene; he grunted a bit as he felt his injuries sting. Ai hearing this immediately rushed to his side.

"I'll tend to your wounds, come on." she held his arm gently and led him to a vacant tent. Yuan watched and had to stifle his chuckles at seeing Dun's cheeks flush a bit and he doubt it came from his injuries too.

"Ah, I can't wait to tell Lord Cao Cao about this." He said grinning as he rubbed his hands together before going off to check on the others.

= With Xiahou Dun and Lijuan Ai =

It was quiet as Ai tended to Dun's injuries, it had always been like this. Whenever anyone close to her was injured, she would personally tend to them.

"I'm sorry." Ai paused and looked up at Dun confused.

"What?"

"I'm…sorry that I made you worry."

"Ah, no it's fine. Like I said, I'm just glad you're alive." She said; he smiled at her making her insides churn.

"Um…I need you to take your armor and top off, your wounded side…" she trailed off. Dun nodded and took of his armor and top. Ai's eyes widen as she felt her heart jump at her throat at the sight.

Dun had a nice body. A very nice body if the muscles and 8 pack abs were anything to go by.

'Is it just me or it suddenly seemed hotter in here?' she thought as she felt hot all of a sudden. She resisted the urge to fan herself. This was the first time she had seen Dun topless, usually he only got a few scratches in battle but he did went against Lu Bu this time.

"Ai?" she jumped to see Dun looking at her in concern.

"O-Oh! S-Sorry, I was…lost in thought." She proceeded to tend to his wounded side with care, the wound wasn't too deep but it was bleeding still. She tried; she really did, not to get distracted. She knew Dun was handsome but seeing him topless was just too much at the moment. She wondered what it would be like to run her hands down his-

'Stop! Stupid thoughts! Get a hold of yourself Ai!' she screamed in her head as she mentally slapped herself. She proceeded to wrap his wound; she had to move closer to him of course. Ai doing her best not to turn beat red at the close proximity, unknown to her however Dun was just as hot and bothered as she was.

Lijuan's attire always showed skin but it certainly felt…different when it touched with his. He was doing his best not to just give in, grab her and have his way with her but he had great respect for Ai and wouldn't do something like that to her. God no, but still…the temptation was strong though…the stupid tent is really humid today too.

'Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about it.' Dun repeated in his head as he forced his mind to stop thinking such…unnecessary things at the moment.

Ai finally finished and pulled away much to their relief. It was silent and neither was looking at the other.

"I'm done Yuanrang, the wounds weren't too serious but do be careful when you move about." Ai spoke finally after a bit of silence.

"Thank you Ai." Again silence.

"Um…I'll go check on the other wounded. You stay and rest." She said as quickly arranged the materials properly before standing up to leave but in her haste, her foot got caught on a rock and she fell forward.

Right onto Dun's bare chest.

Both froze, eyes wide as they turned beat red, Ai jumped back as if shocked.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" she blurted out, flailing her arms; she felt like her head was going to burst! Of all the times to be clumsy!

"N-No I-It's ok!" he assured but the redness on his face wasn't helping any.

"I-I'll be going now!" she exclaimed eyes closed tight as she turned and ran before Dun could stop her, her hands on her flaming face.

'Stupid Ai! Why did you have to go and fall on him! Stupid, clumsy-' so caught up in berating herself, she crashed into Yuan, who was headed to Dun's tent to see how he was doing. Fortunately both managed to catch and steady themselves.

"Whoa! Ai? What-why is your face red?" Yuan asked, if any Ai turned even redder if possible. Yuan turned to Dun's tent to see a wide eyed and topless yet covered in bandages Dun standing on the tent entrance, he looked like he was going after Ai too. Yuan's mind began to turn and he grinned. Ai saw this and glared.

"N-Nothing happened!" she blurted a bit too loudly, realizing that she was in the open; she slapped her hands on her mouth in horror.

'How embarrassing!' Ai had never lost her cool so badly until now. She needed to be alone. Now.

"Yo-You Idioottt!" she cried out at Yuan. His eyes widen baffled at suddenly being called as such.

"What?! Wh-hey!" Yuan dodged as Ai went running pass him, back to her tent and closing it up. Everyone was confused, Yuan turned back to Dun grinning like a cat, and Dun glared at him but the blush on his face ruined it.

"Not one word Yuan." Yuan raised his hands in surrender but he continued to grin.

"I didn't say anything Cousin Dun."

= Later… =

Ai finally calmed herself down and came out of her tent and had apologized to Yuan for her outburst which he forgave easily, they were curious of what had transpired but decided that it wasn't their business and left it alone, still they wondered why Lijuan Ai couldn't seem to look at Xiahou Dun in the eyes and was avoiding him, Xiahou Yuan kept snickering when he sees either of the two within proximity.

"Stop laughing Miaocai." Ai ordered as she slapped Yuan's arm but it only made him laugh.

"I'm sorry Ai but you were so cute all flustered like that! I've never seen you like that before." She sighed.

"Don't remind me." She mumbled. He chuckled. Just then a messenger approached them.

"I bring news! Lu Bu had arrived at Xu Province and attacked our forces." Both froze.

"What happened? Is our Lord all right?" Dun questioned, they turned to see Dun approach them and of course, he was fully clothed now, Ai turned back to the messenger still uncertain to look at Dun.

"Yes, Lord Cao Cao's bodyguards had defeated Lu Bu's vanguard and Lu Bu's forces have also withdrawn when the fire attack plan had successfully damaged his forces. Our forces are closing in on Tao Qian as we speak." They relaxed at hearing that.

"Thank you." Ai said and the messenger bowed before leaving.

"Well, looks like our lord is doing all right." Ai still felt a bit worried though.

"Maybe I should go back…" Ai said suddenly causing the two to turn to her.

"Don't worry Ai, our lord is safe and no doubt they would win this." Dun assured, she nodded but again she wasn't looking at him. Dun had noticed and was frustrated about it; he then went and grabbed her wrist much to Ai and Yuan's surprise and pulled her along.

"Wha? Dun? W-Where are we going?" Ai said as she walked to follow him, she didn't want to be dragged along. Ai glanced at Yuan in confusion; he simply shrugged and watched the two walk off.

* * *

Dun stopped as did Ai; she looked around to find themselves alone in a clearing.

Great.

"Any reason why you seem to be avoiding me?" Dun questioned as he faced her, crossing his arms. Ai couldn't help but fidget at his intense gaze.

"I'm not avoiding you." Dun raised a brow.

"I'm standing right here Ai, I'm not on the ground." She sighed and finally looked at him, she felt her cheeks flush a bit and again she looked away. Dun sighed.

"Did I do something wrong?" she turned to him surprised, he looked worried now. Ai looked at him almost baffled; did he forget what happened a while ago?

"No! You did nothing wrong, it's…I was embarrassed I mean, falling on you and you were half naked after all." She mumbled the last part but he heard. He blinked before chuckling. She perked and looked at him.

"Is that all? It was an accident Ai, it's all right. Your acting as if it's the first time you've seen someone topless before." Ai flushed and looked away. Dun paused and blinked as he took in her reaction.

"Wait…you…" Dun couldn't help it, he laughed. Ai turned to him and glared; her cheeks still aflame.

"It's not that funny Dun! Stop laughing!" she demanded. But he only laughed harder at her expression; she huffed and turned away from him. She couldn't help it though; she had never seen such an attractive body like his before.

"If you're just going to laugh at me then I'll be leaving then." She moved to stomp off.

"Wait!" she paused and glanced at him, he seemed to have calmed down and was smirking at her. Again she felt her cheeks flush. God, she's been blushing a lot lately. It wouldn't surprise her if she suddenly fainted for blushing too much at this rate.

"I was only teasing and I'm honored to hear that I'm the first you've seen." He teased; Ai covered her face with her hand. She was so going to get him back for this.

"But on a serious note." She looked up to see him looking at her; there it was again…that look in his eye that made her heart speed up.

"Having you avoid me like that…I don't like it. If there's anything wrong, don't hesitate to talk to me, I'll always be here for you." She blushed as she looked at him for a bit before nodding. He smiled and she couldn't help but return the gesture.

"We should head back; Yuan is probably worried about us."

"Yes, you did suddenly grab me." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that but I had to talk to you alone." She chuckled.

"It's all right, I understand."

"My lord! My lady!" both turned to see a messenger arrive and bow to them.

"What is it?" Dun asked seriousness in his features.

"I bring news! Our forces has emerged victorious and has defeated Tao Qian!" both Ai and Dun smiled. Dun turned to her as the messenger left.

"You see, you had nothing to worry about." She let out a relieved laugh.

"Yes, let's go back." He nodded and both headed back to camp, feeling much better at receiving such wonderful news.

* * *

Cao Cao defeated Tao Qian and forced even the mighty Lu Bu to retreat. He now possessed a sizable territory, capable officers and a well-trained army.

Indeed, the Hero of Chaos had taken the first steps towards seizing the land. As if to celebrate his accomplishments, a tremendous opportunity appeared before Cao Cao.

The Emperor had fled the ruins of the capital of Chang'an.

Cao Cao took the Emperor under his protection and headed for his base of Xuchang. Thus he became more than a mere warlord…Something much more formidable.

= Xuchang Inner Gardens= (DW7 Wei Cut scene)

"Our lord has the Emperor under his thumb, yet he makes no move…And the first thing he does is give land to the peasants?" Cao Ren said in almost disbelief. With him were Xiahou Yuan, Dian Wei, Xu Zhu, Xiahou Dun and Lijuan Ai.

"Lord Cao Cao has given fields to me and the men of Qing Province." Xu Zhu said as he spun happily under the peach blossoms.

"Well, I'm sure our lord will remember to collect his taxes." Yuan stated.

"He's using the old carrot and stick to keep them all firmly in line." Dian Wei said grinning from his seat on the stone steps.

"He seeks a land where everyone will know the value of hard work, you mean?" Ren replied smiling, amused at how Dian Wei phrased it.

"So, that's what our lord wants, after the war, you think?" Yuan asked, bending a bit to Dian Wei.

"Dian Wei, I think you know him better than anyone these days." Dun said, who was seated a step down from Dian Wei, as they all turned to look at him.

"Nah, if it's anyone who really knows what our lord is thinking then its Lady Ai." All turned to Ai, who was standing just beside Dun, she smiled and shrugged at them before chuckling. If there was anyone who really knew what Cao Cao was thinking, it was Ai.

"You mean we're making a land where every man has to feed himself?" Xu Zhu asked as he pats his large stomach.

"Yeah." Was Dian Wei's response.

"Then you need to learn how to plow a field too. I'll teach you." Dian Wei went wide eyed as he squirmed a bit.

"Uh, yeah…Some other time." Ai chuckled as Xu Zhu gestured for Yuan, who was behind Dian Wei to move him along. Yuan easily lifted him up and pushed him towards Xu Zhu. The others watched amused.

"Yeah! Everyone has to pitch in! Come on!" Xu Zhu said cheerily as he began to pretend plowing the fields.

"B-But I'm a…I'm a warrior!" Dian Wei protested. The others chuckled as Yuan joined along with Xu Zhu.

"Come on men! Put your back into it!" Dun and Ai stepped downstairs as they watched the scene, Dian Wei giving in and clumsily pretending to plow.

"They're like big children, it's adorable." Ai said smiling.

"Indeed." Dun chuckled. Ai felt her heart swell, this is her family. She would give her all to protect them and maintain this happiness.

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter! I had so much fun writing this, you all got to see a different side of Ai! She was pretty cute wasn't she? :3**

**The Battle that Ai was supposed to participate in is The Battle of Xu Province. But hearing Dun having fallen, she rushes to her beloved. XD**

**The bottom cut scene was one of my favorites in the DW7 wei story line, it was such a happy scene you know? **** Anyway I hope you all enjoyed that and reviews will be welcomed as always! Til the next chapter my dear readers! (^_^)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! Finally the 8****th**** chapter! XP**

**Cao Ang - Zixiu**

**DW belongs to Koei.**

**Lijuan Ai, Dark Chaos and story is mine. Read and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 – Battle of Wan Castle, A heart breaking loss**

With the Emperor under his control, Cao Cao sent a clear message of his intent to rule the land. However, many battles stood between him and total domination.

In Hebei, Yuan Shao had gathered a massive army to further his own ambitions. Additionally, Yuan Shu had obtained the legendary Imperial Seal and used its authority to declare himself Emperor.

These two powerful opponents bided their time, waiting for an opportunity to strike against Cao Cao. Furthermore, numerous warlords began circling the Emperor like a pack of hungry wolves, waiting to pounce.

It was then that Cao Cao found himself embroiled in a heated battle.

His opponent was Zhang Xiu, who hailed from the land of Wan. With the mighty Dian Wei and the wise and talented Lijuan Ai on his side, Cao Cao was confident of his advantage going into battle…

= With the Enemy = Wan Castle

"Cao Cao's army is as mighty as they say." Said Zhang Xiu in both awe and fear as he stood at the top of his castle wall, watching as Cao Cao's bodyguard Dian Wei easily cleared the way of his troops for his lord Cao Cao, who was on horseback, walking leisurely alongside him was Lijuan Ai, on her horse, Dark Chaos as they were followed and also protected by their soldiers.

"Take out the commander and the rest would fall, but with that warrior by his side…" Jia Xu, Zhang Xiu's strategist sighed as he looked at Dian Wei.

"There's nothing more we can do." He said, raising his hands nonchalantly.

"You…! You would abandon me?!" Zhang Xiu exclaimed in panic.

"We'll, if it truly bothers you, I suppose you could always surrender." Jia Xu suggested casually, a glint in his eyes before he turned and began to walk off.

"What?!" Zhang Xiu looked at his strategist in disbelief. Jia Xu smiled but paused.

"Oh, yes. If you are going to surrender, make sure you do it humbly." He reminded before walking off, laughing. Unknown to Jia Xu however, if he had stayed a bit longer and paid much closer attention; he would have seen that Lijuan Ai had been looking at them, him mostly, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

* * *

"W-Wait!" Cao Cao, Lijuan Ai and Dian Wei looked on as the gates to Wan Castle opened to reveal Zhang Xiu, the lord of said castle.

"Please, I do not wish to fight. I surrender Lord Cao Cao." He said sincerely as he could and bowed, his troops began to step back and lower their weapons also in surrender. Ai frowned but kept silent.

"You surrender? Hmm…very well then. Everyone, stand your ground." Cao Cao ordered, Zhang Xiu looked up and let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you Lord Cao Cao! Please come inside! I have prepared a banquet for you and your officers." He welcomed them. Ai didn't like this. It was too…easy and she had seen that man. Jia Xu, she had heard of him on her travels.

He was a brilliant and cunning man, which made him dangerous and deadly in her eyes.

"Ai?" Ai turned to Cao Cao, looking at her in concern.

"What's wrong?" she smiled.

"It's nothing brother, I was just a bit surprised that's all." Cao Cao chuckled.

"They are wise; they know that they cannot hope to match our strength." Ai nodded but inside she was worried. Cao Cao was confident and this worried her, she has been getting a bad feeling all day. It was the reason why she asked Cao to bring her along in the first place.

= Wan Castle = Banquet Hall

"Auntie!" Ai turned and smiled as Cao Ang approached her.

"Hello Zixiu, enjoying yourself are you?" she asked, he grinned.

"Of course! The food and wine is great, why aren't you having fun?" she shook her head smiling.

"I'm full and I think I've had enough fun, you go enjoy the banquet with your father; I want to check on Dark Chaos and my troops." Ang grinned.

"Yeah I will but you need to relax too auntie, you're too strict sometimes." He teased, Ai playfully rolled her eyes.

"I have to be. Who's going to be the responsible one when all of you are running amok?" Ang laughed. Ai smiled gently and that made Ang stop.

"Auntie." She chuckled and patted his cheek affectionately, he was worried now.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. I've had enough excitement for tonight. I'll check on my horse and men, I'll check on all of you before we rest up understand?" Ang nodded, he knew she was hiding something though and kept his guard up, something must be wrong. He grinned to hide his anxiety. Ai noticed this and smiled.

"Good, now of you go." Ang went back to the party as Ai headed off thankfully unnoticed.

As Ai made her way, she noticed some soldiers carrying some pots. She carefully moved closer and observed them for a bit; it certainly isn't suspicious normally but the smell they gave off was odd though Ai knew that smell well.

'They need to be more subtle than that.' With that thought, she continued on her way.

* * *

"Everyone." Ai called as she arrived at where her troops resided. Ai was glad that she wasn't given much noticed as she was assumed to be a mere concubine of Cao Cao, she would have at least thought they had some brains not to underestimate her but she was a mere woman in their eyes.

"Lady Ai!" all stood in attention once they saw how serious she looked.

"What's wrong Lady Ai?" she looked around, she pointed at the door and windows and immediately two of her men rushed to the door while two others check the area and the windows.

"It's all clear my lady." Whispered her men, she nodded.

"Two of you stay on guard. Act naturally." Two of her men stood outside and began to talk casual to avoid suspicion, with some food and drink in hand as well.

"I think this is a trap." They tensed; she raised a hand before any could speak.

"I need all of your help, I trust you that you will do what I say and make sure to keep our lord safe?" they all nodded confidently but one soldier.

"What about you Lady Ai?" she smiled at such show of concern by her men.

"I'll be fine; you know I can take care of myself. All I ask is that you do not hesitate and follow what I ask." They nodded but still felt worry for their leader.

"Remember not to get caught; if any enemy troops saw you, make sure to dispose of them swiftly and silently, remember your training." They nodded.

"Good. Listen well …"

= Night came… =

The Banquet had come to an end; Cao Cao approached his nephew Cao Anmin while Dian Wei had went out for a bit.

"Do you know where Lijuan Ai went?"

"I'm afraid not my lord." Then suddenly they could hear a commotion going on.

"What's going on?" Anmin questioned as he and Cao Cao pulled out their blades.

"Lord Jia Xu has given the sign! Launch the attack! Kill them all!" they heard a soldier announced.

"It's a trap! I should have known!" Cao Cao cursed. They then heard the sound of enemies being cut down.

"Dian Wei! Are you here?" Cao Cao called out.

"M-My lord!" Wei's response was heard as he could be heard headed their way but an enemy officer, Yang Feng, had attacked them.

"Fight me now! For glory!" They fought back and it wasn't long that Dian Wei arrived and they easily disposed of the enemy and they made their way out. Suddenly fire broke out throughout the castle.

"Fire?! That weasel Zhang Xiu was faking it!" Dian Wei snapped angrily.

"This trickery is Jia Xu's doing. Dian Wei, we must escape at once!" Cao Cao said.

"I will keep you safe no matter what, my lord!" Dian Wei vowed as they made their escaped.

"My Lord! What about Lady Ai?!" both men froze, Cao Cao looked pained.

"I-" he was cut off suddenly when more enemies came their way and an ambush was launched against them.

"There he is! Get him!"

"Charge! Don't let him get away!"

"Your head is mine, Cao Cao!" Huche'er exclaimed but before he and any of his troops could attack, arrows came and hit them dead on and killing them. Cao Cao and the two were wide eyed at what had just transpired and were quite shocked that the flames had died down.

"Lord Cao Cao!" they looked and were surprised to see Ai's men.

"This way my Lord! Lady Ai has prepared for your escape!" they were startled but Cao Cao couldn't help but smile.

"I see…lead the way!" the northern door opened and they continued their escape.

"Where is Ai?" Cao Cao questioned one of her men.

"She is making sure everything goes according to plan my lord." Cao Cao looked surprised.

"Ai…knew?" they nodded.

"She suspected it my lord, that is why she came to us and had us prepare while everyone was distracted with the banquet." Cao Cao turned to look ahead. He owed Ai his life if they get out of here; she truly was impressive to have predicted this.

"How come there aren't any enemies here?" Cao Cao had to ask.

"We along with Lady Ai have cleared the path as much as we could." The other soldier answered.

"Wow, Lady Ai is amazing." Dian Wei praised.

They continued to move but then were shocked to see…something.

"Whoa…What's going on here? Who are they?" Dian Wei asked wide eyed at what he was seeing…or not seeing.

"Phantoms?" Cao Cao said in surprise. The enemy appeared as well.

"Haha! You'll never make it out alive!" Zhang Xian laughed out as they moved to attack Cao Cao, but then suddenly, the nearest cauldron exploded sending some of the enemy flying.

"What the?!" Anmin looked around and then up to see again, more of Ai's troops on the roof.

"Up there!" Cao Cao and Dian Wei looked up to see the troops throw something round at the cauldron and once it made contact, it exploded. It wasn't long all the cauldron's had been destroyed and the phantoms disappeared.

"Unbelievable…Lady Ai had also prepared for this as well?!" Dian Wei said in awe.

"Keep your focus. The enemy is bound to have more up its sleeve." Cao Cao warned but even he was impressed of how much preparation Ai had managed to make in such a short time.

"Damn you!" Zhang Xian charged but Dian Wei easily took him down. They continued their advance only to be greeted by more enemies.

"More enemies…If only Xu Zhu were here to help…" Dian Wei couldn't help but say wistfully.

"I will give my all to protect our lord as well!" Anmin said as he began to fight back as well.

They managed to clear the area of enemies and continued on. As they got to the next area, they were greeted by statues that blew fire.

"What is that…? Dian Wei, look out for the flames!" Cao Cao warned.

They somehow managed to get past the flame spewing statues only to see a ballista.

"And now a ballista…They're certainly very through. Dian Wei! Take out the commander and seize that ballista!" Cao Cao ordered.

"At once, my lord!" Dian Wei charged at Lei Xu while Cao Ang aided in protecting her father.

"I wonder where Ladu Lijuan Ai is though…I hope she's all right." Anmin voice out. Cao Cao was extremely worried as well.

"I'm sure she's fine, you know as well as I do how skilled she is." He assured but even Cao Cao still felt fear for Ai's safety.

"Hah! Your weapon is mine!" Dian Wei exclaimed in triumph.

"Excellent, Dian Wei! Use the ballista to take out those statues!"

"Understood my lord!" Dian Wei did so and afterwards uses it to clear the area of any enemies, they went down fast.

"Let's keep going, this way my lord!" said one of Ai's men. They proceeded and came upon a maze filled with pots in several places, Dian Wei raised his axe to destroy them.

"Wait! Lord Dian Wei! They're explosives!" warned Ai's soldier, Dian Wei froze and lowered his axe.

"How do you figure?" Dian Wei asked the soldiers.

"Lady Ai had informed us that she had seen them moving these pots during the banquet. They reek of explosive powder." Informed the soldier.

"More of Jia Xu's trick I presume…He is tenacious indeed." Cao Cao had to admit.

"But Lady Ai seems to be doing well in predicting and figuring out his plots." Anmin praised as they carefully made their way through the short maze and pots. Cao Cao couldn't help but let out a proud smile.

"Yes, she is quite brilliant isn't she?" Dian Wei and Cao Anmin chuckled.

"There they are! Don't let them get away!" more enemy's charged at them as they came out into the open. Again they cleared the enemy troops and headed up the stairs to see Cao Ang fighting as well.

"Father! You're safe!" Ang said relived.

"My son! We must escape at once. Help Dian Wei clear us a path!" Ang nodded.

"Follow me. Father, I will lead you to safety – I swear on my life!" vowed Ang as the Inner castle gates opened.

"Surely Xiahou Dun and his men have realized something is amiss by now…But it will be hard to get their help unless we can escape the castle."

"Father, do you know where Auntie is? I've met up with her men but I don't know where she is." Ang asked.

"No…I was wondering as well if you've seen her, she had helped us along the way as she seemed to have predicted that this would be the outcome."

"I see…I knew she was hiding something." Ang mumbled.

"My lord! Watch out!" Anmin ran before Cao Cao and Cao Ang and was hit by arrows coming from the arbalest.

"Urgh…please…you must escape…my…lord." He fell unmoving.

"Anmin!" Ang cried out, Cao Cao looked on in sorrow at the loss of his nephew.

"He is gone. Come, his life must not have been given in vain." Cao Cao said in sorrow. Ang could only nod sadly.

CRASH!

They looked to see bottles flying and breaking onto the arbalest, dousing it in wine and it was soon followed by torches as it went a blaze and successfully destroying it. Again, Ai's men were on the roof. Ang reminded himself that he was going to ask Ai about that once they got out of this mess.

"Auntie's work?" Ang asked the soldiers, who only nodded.

"My lord! It's Zhang Xiu!" Dian Wei warned; Cao Cao looked up to see Zhang Xiu and his troops charging towards them.

"Cao Cao…that godforsaken man is not easily killed. But today his luck runs out!" they hear him say to his men.

"I won't let you harm my lord!" Dian Wei roared as he overpowered the enemy soldiers, Ang had also joined in the fray and together they defeated Zhang Xiu.

"Your time is up. You can run, but you won't escape me now." were Zhang Xiu last words before he retreated. The Inner castle gates had opened.

"My lord, we are almost through! Our allies are waiting for us beyond the castle walls!" They ran full speed, the front gate was closed and turned to the other that would also lead to freedom.

"Lord Cao Cao." They froze and turned to see Jia Xu along with enemy troops and archers.

"You would leave in the middle of our party?" enemy soldiers came from behind Cao Cao, Dian Wei moved quickly and easily dispatched them before once again running in front of Cao Cao along with Ang.

"That's enough. His bodyguard and son may still be with him, but we can overcome three." They charged, Dian Wei moved and fought back, cutting them down. The archers released fire but Dian Wei managed to block them with his Axe.

"Aim for Cao Cao!" Jia Xu ordered. They fired but a quick blur rushed in front of Dian Wei.

SLASH!

All eyes widen as the arrows were destroyed by a whip and there stood a beautiful woman that Cao Cao and the rest of Wei knew very well.

"I'm glad you made it safely."

"Lijuan Ai!" Cao Cao called in relief.

"Lady Ai!"

"Auntie!"

"I'm glad you all made it here. You must get out of here while you can." she whistled and Shadow Runner and Dark Chaos came running.

"Ai." Cao Cao started.

"Go." She ordered, Cao Cao was hesitant but he mounted Shadow Runner and Ang got on Dark Chaos.

"Mengde…promise me something." Cao Cao froze.

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you must also look after the people…Just conquering the land by force is not the way."

"Ai…what are you saying?" he felt the horror fill him. She smiled at him.

"Promise me?" he swallowed and felt tears well up.

"I will but promise me…that you will live."

"…I'll do my best Mengde." Was all she could say.

"No! Promise me that you will survive this." Cao Cao hissed as he squeezed her shoulder, she glanced at him and smiled. That smile that always brought such warmth.

"All right…I promise. Now go." She cracked her whip near the horses, they neighed and went running, Dian Wei hesitated but a look from Ai got him moving, his eyes looking watery as he left.

"Ai!"

"Auntie!"

"No! Stop them!" the enemy troops moved to follow but with great speed, Ai had cut them down as the gates closed and were suddenly set ablaze.

"You…You've trapped yourself." She smiled at him making him freeze as he felt a chill go up his spine.

"That I did." His eyes narrowed. This woman…was a threat; she was able to counter his plans and managed to let Cao Cao and his men escape and she did all this with only a limited number of troops and at such a short time.

Impressive.

"Who are you?" she chuckled.

"I am Lijuan Ai, Lady Lotus and proud sister of Cao Cao; the Hero of Chaos!" His eyes widen before he smirked.

"So you sacrifice yourself in place of your brother, how noble of you." She smiled as he looked at him, he felt himself stiffen at those golden eyes that seemed to glow and stare at his very soul.

"I protected my family and would gladly sacrifice my very life to keep them safe. Unlike your 'noble' and cowardly lord, my brother Cao Cao is worth protecting and serving."

"Hmm…you are an intelligent woman. It's a shame that you will fall here." Ai eyes narrowed as the enemies surrounded her.

'It's a shame indeed…I wasn't able to tell you how I felt Yuanrang.' Ai readied herself as they charged at her; she was willing to fight to the death.

"For my brother! For my family!" 'And for my beloved...'

**End of Chapter 8**

**Hah…this Chapter took a bit out of me. So what do you think? What fate will befall Ai? How will Dun react at hearing this? You'll find out on the next chapter! I had to add the bit about the pots, there was little of it in the game and I found that a bit silly as I could easily ignore them. :P**

**No dying Dian Wei here! I like that big lug! It was so sad that he had to die in the game though :'( But Ai had saved him as well as Cao Ang from such fate! Reviews will be always be appreciated! Until next time dear readers! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys here is the next chapter of the story! Emotions are running high in this one and I'm pretty happy at how it turned out. I hope you enjoy it.**

**DW belongs to Koei. Lijuan Ai, Dark Chaos and story are mine. Oh and the music in the story obviously does not belong to me.  
**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – A Promise**

Cao Cao cried.

He didn't care that his vision blurred as his tears continued to fall. He didn't care that his men could hear his sobs of anguish. He felt sorrow when he lost his nephew but losing Lijuan Ai…

It was heart shattering.

He felt a piece of himself vanish as he struggled to breathe.

"F-Father…we're nearing our camp." He heard Ang struggle to say. He did nothing however but look on as the gates opened and they arrived to be greeted by Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Cao Ren and Xu Zhu.

Oh god. If Cao Cao alone was as devastated at losing Ai, Xiahou Dun would be destroyed.

**(Insert music – Jia Peng Fang – Silent Moon)**

"Cao Cao!" Dun called but instantly he noticed that they were lacking. Dark Chaos was there but…

"Where's Ai?" he asked worried. Cao Cao felt numb, as he dismounted clumsily and nearly fell if it weren't for Dun grabbing his arm to steady him, his eyes widening at seeing the tears and the complete look of utter anguish and loss on Cao Cao's face. Cao Ang didn't care and slid off the horse falling to his knees crying. Dian Wei kept his head down but his shoulders shook.

"M-My lord?" Yuan started obviously something bad had happened.

"W-What's going on? C-Cousin? Where's Ai?" Dun felt his anxiety rise; Cao Cao fell on his knees.

"I'm sorry Dun…I'm so sorry…" Dun felt his heart stop.

"W-Why are you apologizing?" he questioned, he knew the answer though but he didn't want to believe it. It couldn't possibly…

"Lady Ai…S-She sacrificed herself to help us escape!" Dian Wei chocked out. Dun froze as did everyone in camp. Ai's men themselves had their heads down and crying at the loss of their beloved general.

"No…you're…you're lying!" Dun denied his eyes widening in both fear and anger.

"L-Lady Ai…" Xu Zhu sniffed. Cao Ren closed his eyes as he could feel the pain at hearing such terrible news.

"N-No way…Ai…" Yuan looked down, his fist clenched as his eyes began to tear up.

"I'm sorry Dun…" Cao Cao repeated again, his fist clenching tightly. Dun stepped back.

"No! This isn't-I…I won't believe this! Ai would never go down like this!" he once again denied vehemently, Cao Cao looked at him but felt his heart ache further at seeing the tears that had gathered on Dun's eyes.

"I'm sorry…" was really all Cao Cao could say. Dun shut his eyes as he let out a wretched sob and turned away. Screaming in anguish as he proceeded to punch the ground with everything he had; his screams echoing through the air. The rest of the people in camp were no better. Men were crying, wiping theirs eyes at the loss of their Lady Ai.

It was truly a devastating loss.

**(Music - End)**

= Wan Castle – Cao Cao's Camp =

"The men are ready to march on your orders." Cao Cao looked up and nodded at Dun, he felt the guilt rise in him at seeing how…empty Dun sounded but there was also anger, rage even. Not at him but at the enemy, the enemy that they would completely and utterly destroy.

Cao Cao was the first to calm down, as much as he wanted to lock himself in a room, they still needed to defeat the enemy and avenge for those that had fallen most especially Ai; he reminded everyone of this and everyone grew even more determined to win this battle. It had worked in also stopping Dun from going into a complete rampage; it had taken both the efforts of Dian Wei and Xu Zhu to stop him from destroying everything in sight but even now Dun was still tense and would only speak with Yuan and Cao Cao.

They mobilized the troops and readied themselves. They will take Wan Castle and destroy the enemy.

"Let us go. Follow me." The doors opened.

= Battle Begins =

"Take the castle! Show no mercy. Kill any in your path. We will attack from the east and the south. All forces, advance!" Cao Cao commanded mercilessly. The army marched on and with such determination driving them; they had easily overpowered the enemy and secured the drawbridge. They then proceeded to enter the castle.

"My lord! Our forces have taken damage from a fire attack within the southern gate of Wan castle!" a messenger informed. Cao Cao frowned; he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"If we allow rage to cloud our judgement, Jia Xu will have won. We must pullback, and draw him out instead." Cao Cao said finally.

"How can you stay so calm? Lijuan Ai is dead! Do you feel nothing?!" Dun snapped, his temper rising again. He just wanted to run the enemy through and kill them all. Cao Cao turned and glared at him.

"I have to be calm or Ai's sacrifice would only be in vain if we all die here due to our recklessness!" he fired back. Dun's eyes widen before he looked away.

"I…Forgive me Mengde…It's just…I can't accept it. Ai…" Cao Cao's face softened as Dun's grip on his blade tightened as his eyes began to water again.

"I know Yuanrang, I don't think I can accept her death just yet…I don't think I ever will…" the moment was broken when a messenger ran to them.

"My lord! Our forces are under fire at the eastern gate. They request help." The messenger said.

"Damn it. Jia Xu is responsible for all this!" Dun gritted out.

"Yes, either way we need to clear a path." Dun nodded, his mind clearing a bit and both proceeded to once again fight the enemy blocking their way.

"My lord! Liu Biao's forces have arrived, and are making for our main camp!" a messenger informed.

"Damn them!" Dun swore. Cao Cao's eyes narrowed.

"We pull back now!" Cao Cao ordered as they began to withdraw.

* * *

Just as Cao Cao and his men were about to reach their main camp, another messenger ran to them.

"I bring urgent news! Zhang Xiu's forces are moving out from Wan Castle!"

"Hmm, just as I thought. Now is our chance. Dispatch a unit to lie in wait near the western bridge." He ordered.

"Yes, my lord. I will send Guo Jia and Li Dian." Dun went off to do his task. Not long the two men along with their units have begun their covert operation.

They arrived back at their camp and with most of the units there, they had easily made quick work of Liu Biao's forces. Cao Cao along with Xiahou Dun had then set out to lure Zhang Xiu's forces in position of their ambush.

"Cousin…do you honestly believe that Ai is truly dead?" Dun asked quietly as they made their way to the drawbridge.

"…Part of me does but…a much larger part of me believes that she will fulfil and keep her promise." He answered.

"Promise?" Cao Cao chuckled weakly.

"Yes…before we escaped, she made me promise something…and I made her promise something too."

* * *

_**= Flashback =**_

_**"Mengde…promise me something." Cao Cao froze.**_

_**"What is it?"**_

_**"Promise me that you must also look after the people…Just conquering the land by force is not the way."**_

_**"Ai…what are you saying?" he felt the horror fill him. She smiled at him.**_

_**"Promise me?" he swallowed and felt tears well up.**_

_**"I will but promise me…that you will live."**_

_**"…I'll do my best Mengde." Was all she could say.**_

_**"No! Promise me that you will survive this." Cao Cao hissed as he squeezed her shoulder, she glanced at him and smiled. That smile that always brought such warmth.**_

_**"All right…I promise. Now go."**_

_**= End of Flashback =**_

* * *

"Even then, she thought about others first before herself." Cao Cao said. Dun couldn't help but smile as he remembered Ai's smiling face.

"Yeah…she always did."

"It's Cao Cao! Get him!" they both looked to see the enemy coming closer.

"Now! We can take Zhang Xiu from behind. Give the order to the ambush troops!" Having received the orders, the ambush was launch leaving Zhang Xiu's force in disorder.

"My lord, our ambush has worked! The enemy is in disarray! Now is our chance to strike!" Dun said as he and Cao Cao came face to face with Zhang Xiu.

"You will not take the castle from me. You have no idea what I'm capable of!" Zhang Xiu stated. He was silenced however when he found himself surrounded.

"You should also look around you when in battle." Cao Cao said smirking. He easily defeated Zhang Xiu.

"My lord! Jia Xu has made his move!" informed a messenger. Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun's eyes narrowed.

"He has seen that Zhang Xiu is in trouble. Come then, you two – face dog, and face my fury!" Dun snarled.

"You watch, Lady Ai. Dian Wei and I will keep our lord safe!" said Xu Zhu.

"That's right! Your sacrifice will not be in vain!" Dian Wei replied.

"My lord, Cousin Dun, I will take care of the forces to the rear. You must avenge Lijuan Ai!" said Yuan, his eyes showing his sorrow but also his anger.

"Leave the enemy here to us my lord!" Ren added as well. Dun and Cao nodded before going on ahead to face Jia Xu.

* * *

"Zhang Xiu needs to be less impulsive. I warned him about possible ambushes." Jia Xu said sighing; he turned to them mainly at Cao Cao.

"But you, Lord Cao Cao, are a great man indeed. To stay calm in such a difficult situation." He said impressed. Dun glared at him.

"What have you done with Ai?" Dun demanded. Jia Xu turned to him.

"Ai…Ah yes, Lady Lijuan Ai. I had to admit she is indeed quite impressive, never had I met a woman like her." he reached into his pocket. They tensed but what he pulled out made Cao Cao's blood run cold and Xiahou Dun seeing red.

It was a gold hairpin ornament.

A hairpin that they had seen for so many years on a certain beautiful dancer's head. Jia Xu will realize how much of a mistake it was to show this to them.

"You…You bastard! I'll kill you…I'LL KILL YOU!" Dun roared and Jia Xu barely managed to dodge in time, he had dropped the hair pin and proceeded to fight against a raging Dun, his troops tried to aid him but they were no match for Dun's strength and rage. Cao Cao picked up Ai's hair pin, his heart feeling heavy at the sight of it.

He didn't have much time to dwell on it as he suddenly heard Jia Xu cry out in pain as he fell, defeated. Xiahou Dun stood before him, about to take his life but Cao Cao moved swiftly and stopped him. Dun looked at him in both disbelief and anger.

"Why are you stopping me Cao Cao?"

"We will not kill him." Jia Xu looked at Cao Cao surprised while Dun only looked enraged.

"What…? You would show mercy to a man like this? To the one who killed Ai?!" he snapped.

"Not mercy. Lijuan Ai, my beloved sister is gone because of you, and you drove me to the brink." He said as looked at Jia Xu.

"Your talents will serve to bring my rule closer." Jia Xu chuckled as he stood, clutching his side and ignoring the burning glare that Dun threw at him.

"Haha…you are a wise man, my lo-" Cao Cao however cut him off, his blade pointed at his neck. He froze.

"No mercy. If I find that you are no use to me, you are dead." Cao Cao turned about to walk off while Dun was ready to scream at him in rage.

"She is not dead." Both men froze and turned to Jia Xu. It suddenly began raining but the men gave it no mind.

"What did you say?" Cao Cao questioned, he prayed his ears weren't playing tricks on him.

"Lijuan Ai is not dead." Dun grabbed Jia Xu, lifting him.

"What do you mean she's not dead?! You better not be lying or I'll-"

"Xiahou Dun!" Dun turned to Cao Cao before releasing Jia Xu.

"Explain." Cao Cao ordered.

"After you escaped, she had managed to get the gates closed and set it ablaze to stop anyone from chasing after you…we had her surrounded but Lijuan Ai had fought back…"

* * *

_**= Flashback =**_

"_**She's only one woman you fools!" Jia Xu exclaimed as he watched as his men fell, one after the other, to Lijuan Ai's deadly dance. She was skilled he had to give her that but even he knew she has her limits.  
**_

"_**As much as I would love to fight all of you all day, I made a promise that I intend to keep." She smiled; all froze and felt chills go up their spines at the sight of it. It was no ordinary smile.**_

_**Ai, using a fallen soldier as a stool, jumped and used a standing soldier, stepping on its face, as she jumped even higher; executing a perfect flip as she landed at the other side, leading back further into the castle.**_

"_**Catch me if you can fools." With that she turned and ran in.**_

"_**What are you all doing standing around for?! After her now!" some of the Archers had also shot at her, they missed though some had grazed her leaving scratches while one had nicked her hairpin and it fell to the floor.**_

_**= End of Flashback =**_

* * *

"We searched for her but instead, she alone has outsmarted most of the troops and defeated them. We had to stop searching for her when you began your assault as we needed all the necessary men. Lady Ai is most probably wounded but alive. She is simply hiding within the castle." Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun felt hope rise in them and at the same time amusement and pride that Ai was able to hold on her own even against the odds. She was truly remarkable.

"Ai is alive?!" they turned to see Yuan, Dian Wei, Xu Zhu, Cao Ren and Cao Ang. It was Yuan who had spoken.

"We need to search for her now if she's hurt!" Dian Wei said in panic.

"That's right! Lady Ai needs our help!" Xu Zhu said determined.

"I will call for a unit to aid us in the search." Said Ren, Cao Cao nodded and Ren ran back to call for troops.

"Leave Jia Xu to me father, I'll bring him back to camp." Cao nodded again.

"I will go on ahead Cousin!" said Dun and turned and ran toward Wan Castle.

"Ah! Cousin Dun, wait!" Yuan followed suit. Cao Cao turned to his bodyguards.

"Dian Wei, Xu Zhu, let's go!" the two nodded.

"At once, my lord!" Jia Xu and Cao Ang watched as the three men rushed inside Wan Castle.

"Lijuan Ai…she seems to be quite special." Jia Xu couldn't help but say. Ang looked at him, his expression serious.

"She is. You'll come to learn why she is in time." Jia Xu was silent but he understood.

= Wan Castle =

Cao Cao and his officers searched everywhere for Ai, Cao Ren had also arrived with the number of troops including Ai's own unit. Having heard that their Lady Ai is still possibly alive, they swiftly began their search as well. The rain had help stop the flames and had made it somewhat easier to move about.

"She's not here!"

"Not this room either!"

"Damn it!" Dun swore as he slammed his fist on the wall.

"Calm down Cousin, we'll find her." Yuan assured.

"We've searched everywhere and-" Dun went quiet and Yuan blinked.

"Uh Dun?" Dun however simply ran and bent down to pick something up; Yuan moved closer and his eyes widen to see one of Ai's hairpin on Dun's grasp.

"Dun? Yuan?" Yuan turned to see Cao Cao along with Dian Wei.

"Cao Cao, do you know where this door leads?" Dun asked gesturing to the slightly burnt door beside him.

"The Banquet hall, why?" Dun raised the pin.

"I found this on the ground." Cao's eyes widen and he turned to the door then to Dian Wei.

"Dian Wei." Dian Wei nodded and stepped forward as they moved back. Dian Wei, with his strength easily pride the door open. Dun rushed in followed by Cao Cao and the others.

= Banquet Hall =

They looked around, everything was in ruin due to the fire but thankfully, the roof didn't give in. Dun looked around and he froze as his eyes landed on the dividers at the corner. He saw something glinting, he rushed there, and the others followed. Cao Cao himself as well as Dun moved the dividers, throwing them aside quickly and with the last removed; all of them froze, their breath caught in their throat at the sight.

It was Ai, her eyes closed as she slumped at the corner with her hair in slight disarray and hair pins slightly askew while her whip lay at her side; she was pale and had numerous cuts, bleeding in a few places, while some parts of her were covered in soot due to the fire. She was also bleeding from the head as the blood had flown down to her closed right eye down to her chin. Her sleeves, at some point, she had to use to wrap the deeper wounds she had. She was a mess and she looked like she wasn't breathing…she looked almost like she was sleeping...or dead.

**(Insert Music – Sirius by Jia Peng Fang)**

"Ai…" both Dun and Cao Cao moved closer, kneeling in front of her unmoving body. They felt the grief fill them but then she twitched. They froze and watched shocked as her eyes twitched and slowly, she opened them to reveal her beautiful yet tired looking gold eyes.

"Yuanrang? Mengde?" she whispered as she slowly looked at them. She saw Dun and Cao; she couldn't help but let out a small weak smile. The silence was deafening but…

"Oh thank god you're alive!" Yuan blubbered as he burst into happy, relieved tears; everyone couldn't help but let out a watery, choking laugh at Yuan's outburst. Ai could only chuckle weakly.

"Thank the gods truly…God…you stupid, reckless, brilliant, beautiful woman you." Dun chocked out as tears gathered in his eyes, he reached out shaking and rubbed Ai's cheek with his thumb, wiping some of the blood on her cheek. She let out a short amused laugh as she leaned to his touch and placed her hand over his, that rested on her cheek.

"You can't just insult me then compliment me Yuanrang…that's not how it works." He let out a laugh along with the others as he pulled his hand away but held her hand still. She turned to Cao Cao.

"I kept my promise Mengde…" she said gently.

"Yes…you did. Thank god you did." Cao Cao choked out. She tried to move but it caused her to groan in pain, alarming them.

"Don't move. We'll have you fixed up in no time." Dun assured her. She nodded as she felt herself getting drowsy due to exhaustion, they noticed.

"Ai?" she smiled sleepily.

"I'm tired…you don't mind if I go to sleep do you?" Dun froze.

"Don't die on me Ai!" he snapped in panic. She sighed at him in exasperation.

"I'm not dying anytime soon Dun, I can't leave you all on your own. I mean, who'll stop and scold you for doing stupid things and being reckless?" Cao Cao chuckled as Yuan and Dian Wei snickered, Dun simply smiled weakly.

"You'll be there when I wake up right?" she asked Dun.

"Yes, I'll be there…by your side always." She smiled at his response before closing her eyes and falling unconscious. Dun felt fear grip him but calmed as he saw her breathing.

**(Music End)**

"We need to get her medical attention." Cao Cao reminded as they managed to compose themselves.

"Right." Dun gently, lifted Ai in his arms as Cao Cao took her whip. He was a bit startled but quickly got over it.

"What's wrong my lord?" Dian Wei asked, having noticed his lord's reaction.

"Ai's whip…it's heavier than I thought." They exchanged looks before leaving the hall. Strangely enough, it had stopped raining and the sky grew clearer, the stars shining. They thank the heavens that Lijuan Ai was alive, wounded but thankfully alive.

**End of Chapter 9**

* * *

**And there you go! So much feels here! XD Well I hope you readers all enjoyed that! Lijuan Ai is alive! You also get to see a different side of Cao Cao :3 The next chapter I will be working on. Once again thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated by moi! Til next time! (^_^) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey all! I apologize for the late update! I was so busy with stuff and I kinda got distracted with DW8 XD IT'S SO AWESOME! It inspired me to write more DW fics! **

**Anyway despite all that, I manage to finish the 10****th**** chapter! Yay! And it's currently the longest chapter I've written! YAY! XD  
**

**Cao Pi – Zihuan**

**Zhang Fei – Yide**

**DW belongs to Koei! Lijuan Ai, Dark Chaos and story are mine! **

**Warning! Some OOCness of some characters! Now on to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – My heart belongs to you, Family and Friends**

"Xiahou Dun." Xiahou Dun perked up and turned to see Cao Cao at the door.

"Cousin." He straightened on his seat beside Ai's bed. Cao Cao entered, his eyes falling to Lijuan Ai's sleeping form.

"Has she?" Dun shook his head as he rubbed his face.

"Perhaps you should go back to your room and rest." Cao Cao suggested as he pulled another chair, placing it beside Xiahou Dun and sitting down.

"No, I'm fine." Cao Cao shook his head.

"I don't think Ai would be happy that you are neglecting your health for her."

"I'll deal with it when it happens." Cao Cao chuckled.

"Are you sure about that?" Dun looked at Ai.

"I promised her that I would be by her side when she wakes." Cao Cao smiled.

It's been 3 days since the battle of Wan Castle and they had returned to Xu Chang. To their surprise, Hua Tuo was in Xu Chang and had decided to visit after news had easily spread of her efforts and state. It was he that had taken care of Lijuan Ai's injuries and checked on her welfare.

"She has pushed her self too hard. She is heavily fatigued and had lost quite a bit of blood but she will live. Honestly, I told her to not over exert herself! Silly girl…but I am quite glad that she has found a place to call her home. You take care of her well Lord Cao Cao, she is a very special girl and I have come to love her like a daughter. I will be staying here for the time being until Ai is recovered." Those were Hua Tuo's words. Cao Cao and the rest of Wei were grateful for his aid.

Ai had been asleep for 3 days now, recovering and for those days, Xiahou Dun had been at her side; Waiting and watching over her, even as the other officers paid her a visit.

"What do you intend to do once she wakes?" Cao Cao asked.

"…I plan on telling her…how I truly feel." Cao Cao inwardly smiled but outside, he remained calm and serious.

"I'm actually surprise that you had waited this long." He had to say, he watched as Dun reached out and gently touched Ai's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"That battle…it opened my eyes. I felt the rage, the despair, the sorrow and the emptiness but most of all…the regret. Regret that I had lost Ai and I never even managed to tell her how much I cherished her, how much I adored her warm smiles, how much I admired her gentle and kind heart…and how much I loved her." he said softly; his eyes, which was raw with emotion, looked on at Ai's sleeping face.

Cao Cao knew that Dun loved Ai very much but to hear such heartfelt words…it left him quite speechless. Xiahou Dun was no romantic but hearing his words just now…Cao Cao knew that Lijuan Ai had become Xiahou Dun's world and he would go to hell and back for her if necessary.

"Then you better make sure that she hears those words from you. Don't let her slip from your grasp Xiahou Dun." With that said Cao Cao stood and left.

"I will." Cao Cao paused at the door and smiled before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Xiahou Dun sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Cao Cao did have a point though, he had been neglecting his health to stand by her but he honestly didn't care at the moment.

Losing Ai made it hard to breathe and his heart felt like it was being violently ripped apart. He was willing to kill a whole army all by himself just to release the anguish and despair he felt, until now even though Jia Xu was now part of their army. He hated the man with passion and some still held quite the dislike towards him for what he did to Ai.

"If you were awake right now…I have a feeling that you would be scolding us for harbouring such hatred towards him even though it is his doing why you are in such a state." Dun said amusedly. He gently held Ai's hand with his; it gave him comfort to feel that it was warm. It was a sign that Ai was alive and well.

"I hope you wake up soon Ai…not seeing you smile and laugh is making everyone depressed. Dark Chaos doesn't even want to leave the stables and has been down ever since; even your tigers are missing their mistress though Yuan is sacrificing himself to keep them happy and energetic while Cai Wenji is taking good care of them. I'm still amazed on how you managed to get them to be so behave and obedient." He chuckled.

"Guo Jia is surprisingly not flirting with every woman in sight, Xu Zhu has been eating less, Dian Wei and Cao Ren are often training just to get out of their depressed state, Cao Pi was been quiet and has been spending more time with Ang and Mengde. He had realized as well that he almost lost his older brother and father and is making up for it. You really changed that boy Ai, before you came he was so cold and quiet, now he's happier and actually smiling often, talking to everyone and spending time with his father and siblings. It had also hit him hard when he heard you were injured. I can't imagine what he would do if he heard you died…he would probably turn back to his old cold self again." Dun sighed before letting out a yawn, not realizing until now how tired he was.

"Please wake up Ai…your family, Wei needs you…I need you." He leaned and kissed her forehead before settling back to his seat and it wasn't long he had fallen asleep.

= Later…=

Lijuan Ai's stirred as she slowly began to drift into consciousness. She blinked a few times, she moved to sit up but felt someone holding her hand; she turned and her heart swelled at the sight.

There at her bedside was Xiahou Dun asleep; at some point he moved from his sitting position and was now sleeping on his arms, his face facing hers but he kept a firm yet gentle hold on Ai's arm. He looked so peaceful, it made Ai smile.

"Yuanrang…" she slowly sat up, he twitched at the movement and let out a groan; Ai watched him as he slowly woke, and he looked up and froze.

"Good morning…or at least I think its morning. Huh, I think it's actually noon." She said chuckling; Dun sat up despite his body's protest, though mindful of her injuries, embraced her. Ai was stunned.

"Thank god your awake…you have no idea how worried I was." Ai slowly wrapped her arms around him as best as she could.

"I'm sorry to have worried you so much. How long was I out?" He sighed and slowly pulled away but kept a hold of her hand.

"3 days, everyone has been worried and quite depressed." She frowned.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all." He smiled.

"We're just glad you're all right Ai…" he went quiet and Ai grew worried.

"Dun?" he looked at her, the sudden eye contact made Ai's insides squirm.

"I love you." She froze at the sudden confession as she felt her heart stop for a second before it began to beat faster, her eyes wide as they could be as she looked at Dun.

"W-What?" Did she just hear what she thought she did? This better not be a dream or she'll be really, really disappointed.

"That day…when Mengde and the others came back without you and told me what happened. I felt it; the rage, loss, despair and regret…Mostly regret as I realized that I would never have the chance to tell you how I truly felt for you." His eyes still on hers as she felt her heart race, unknown to her Dun's heart was going just as fast.

"I love you Lijuan Ai, I would be willing to give my life for you as well as my very soul." Tears filled Ai's eyes at such a heartfelt confession. Dun seemed to have taken her tears the wrong way and began to panic.

"W-Why are you cry-Mph!" he was suddenly silenced when Ai grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her in a deep, passionate kiss. He was stunned but responded once his mind had gotten pass the shock, they pulled away breathing hard as they stared at each other, their faces inches apart.

"My heart has long belonged to you Yuanrang…I love you with all my heart and soul." She answered, her eyes shining with tears of happiness. Dun beamed and pulled her to in an embrace, how he longed for this.

"Dun I-Ai!" the pair turned to see Cao Cao and Yuan both shocked at seeing Ai awake but it turned into a grin at seeing the position they were in.

"Mengde! Miaocai!" Ai happily called despite still in Dun's arms, they pulled apart as the two approached her. Cao Cao and Yuan turned to Dun, who was looking away his cheeks red. Ai was blushing too but was happy to see them either way.

"I'm glad to see you finally awake Ai! We were so worried! It was so boring without you!" Yuan said almost sounding like a whine. Ai chuckled.

"I apologize for worrying you all." Cao Cao smiled as he approached her and kissed her forehead.

"Everyone has missed you Ai, Dun here has been by your side the whole time…neglecting his health in doing so as well." Dun glared at Cao but shrunk a bit when Ai's narrowed eyes turned to him but they softened.

"You…you kept your word." Dun could only nod, his cheeks feeling hot again. She chuckled.

"Though I don't appreciate you neglecting your health for my sake, it makes me very happy. Don't worry though; I'll take care of you Yuanrang." She smiled warmly at him and he felt his face heat up and his stomach squirm at the love he could see in her eyes.

"…Did we miss something here?" Yuan asked confused but Cao Cao already seems to know as he looked at Dun. Ai giggled as Dun rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm happy for you both, so who confessed first?" Cao Cao smirked as Yuan's jaw dropped before he let out a whoop despite Dun's embarrassment.

"You're together?! It was Cousin Dun who confessed first right?" Yuan asked excitedly, Ai chuckled at his eagerness but nodded happily.

"Finally! Thank god! I gotta tell everyone!" Dun and Ai's eyes widen and before they could stop Yuan, he ran out of the room.

"YUAN!" but it fell on deaf ears, Dun glared at the doorway as Ai let out a sigh but smiled as she turned to an amused Cao Cao.

"How is everyone doing Mengde? You are all safe right?" they smiled at her concern.

"Yes Ai, everyone's fine though they are quite depressed since they heard of what had happened but I'm sure Yuan would fix that." he replied as Dun grumbled under his breath making the other two to chuckle, the doors opened again and Hua Tuo entered.

"Master Hua Tuo!" Lijuan gasped. It's been so long since she had last seen her teacher.

"Awake at last, I see" he smiled at her and approached her bedside.

"Master Hua Tuo came here after word had spread about what happened to Wan Castle and to you." Lijuan looked surprise to hear that.

"So fast?" Cao Cao chuckled.

"Yes, the whole land is no doubt talking about you Ai. You were brilliant." Lijuan Ai couldn't help but a bit embarrassed at hearing that.

"I see." She tensed when she saw the serious look on her teacher though and she knew she was in trouble. She already concluded that Hua Tuo was the one to see to her injuries.

"You foolish girl, I've told you before to never overexert yourself! Do you know how worried I was? You could have died from both the blood loss and fatigue! And what's this I hear about you running to hide in a burning castle? Such recklessness!" Lijuan Ai shrunk as Hua Tuo scolded her. She knew she had this coming and took it all in. Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun were both surprised and amused at the scolding she was getting.

"Never thought I would see the day that Ai gets scolded like this." Cao Cao said with a smile on his face.

"…She looks like someone had just kicked her dog or something." Dun muttered; Ai looked quite pitiful but incredibly cute.

"She actually looks quite adorable, doesn't she Dun?" Cao Cao teased grinning, Dun glared at him.

"Shut up Mengde." The blush on his cheeks was enough for Cao Cao though.

"Am I clear Ai?"

"Yes Master Hua Tuo." She replied obediently but they all knew that she would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant saving and protecting her precious family. Hua Tuo sighed.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Ai but I advise that you stay in bed and rest for today just to be sure. Don't push yourself too hard or your wounds might open again. You know what time to drink your medicine and make sure to drink lots of fluids and rest. Understood?"

"Yes Master Hua Tuo." She nodded. He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Ah! Master!" she whined as he chuckled, she pouted causing Dun's eyes to widen and Cao Cao to snort out a laugh at seeing a childish Ai.

"I'm not a child anymore." She protested but didn't stop his affectionate gesture. He smiled.

"Indeed. You have grown into a bright and beautiful young woman." Her gaze softened.

"Master…" he pulled away and turned to the other two but his gaze rested on Dun, who began to feel uncomfortable.

"You take good care of her boy, if you hurt her in any way I will come after you. I am a doctor and I know every weakness the body has." Dun nodded sweating a bit and glared at Cao Cao who was snickering beside him but he was silenced by a look from Hua Tuo.

"You may be Ai's Lord but I'm not afraid to come after you if you hurt her." Cao Cao twitched but nodded. Hua Tuo turned to Ai.

"I will be leaving tomorrow however you know how to reach me when you need me Ai." Ai nodded smiling, she watched as her teacher and father figure left. She turned to the two and laughed at the looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry about Master Hua Tuo." She said giggling, Dun sighed as he rubbed his face again. Ai frowned.

"Maybe you should-"

BAM!

"Lady Ai!" Dun barely caught himself as he quickly placed his hands on Ai's bed to ensure that he isn't crushed by the combined weight of the officers who suddenly barged in.

"E-Everyone!" Lijuan gasped at seeing them all, she looked to them and then to Dun, who was being crushed by their combined weight.

"Auntie! We're so glad you're ok!" Ang said as he leaned forward on Dian Wei's back, beside Dian Wei was Cao Ren and both were leaning on Yuan, who to keep his balance was leaning on Dun, holding both downed man's shoulder. She cringed a bit at seeing Dun grit his teeth at the weight and anger he was feeling. Cao Cao, who had wisely moved aside, was covering his mouth to keep a laugh from bursting out.

"You had everyone so worried Auntie Ai." Cao Pi said sighing, he was holding onto Cao Ren's shoulder as he leaned forward, adding more weight to the pile.

"Dark Chaos and your tigers have been worried and missing you as well Lady Ai." Cai Wenji said smiling gently, who was thankfully not part of the pile and was standing in front of her bed.

"Lady Ai!" Xu Zhu ran in, Ang and Pi jumped back as Xu Zhu ran crashed onto the back of Dian Wei and Cao Ren which resulted in Dun's face meeting the bed. Hard.

"Dun!" Ai gasped as Dun's shoulder shook with growing anger.

"Get. The. Hell. OFF ME!" Dun roared as he pushed back as hard as he could, causing Yuan and the others to fall back comically. Cao Cao lost it and burst out laughing, tears gathering in his eyes.

"That was hilarious!" Ang burst in laughter as well; Cao Pi shook his head as Wenji looked on wide eyed at what just happened.

"Ow! Why'd you go and do that for Cousin Dun?!" Yuan whined as he rubbed his head, he was met with a glare from Dun making him shrink. Ai sighed but she couldn't help the smile that came to her lips as she watched them all.

"So you two are together now." Cao Pi announced suddenly, Ai and Dun froze and felt their face heat up at the cheesy grin everyone was sporting except Wenji, who was giggling.

"A-Ah…" God, why was she so speechless at this time?!

"Aww! Look at them blush!" Ang teased, the heat on the pairs face intensified but Dun manage to glare at them…which wasn't as effective with him all red.

"All of you get out! Ai needs her rest still!" Dun barked out. They continued to grin.

"You know Cousin Dun, you can just tell us if you want some alone time with Ai. We'll leave." Yuan said wiggling his eyebrows slyly though he gulped when Dun suddenly pulled out his Podao out of nowhere.

"Easy there Cousin Dun." He laughing weakly, Dun swung and all except Cai Wenji, Cao Pi and Cao Cao went running with an enraged Dun after them.

"Oh dear…" Ai sighed, Cao Cao chuckled.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't do any permanent damage. Rest well Ai." Cao Cao said, kissing her temple before leaving.

"Make sure Yuanrang gets some rest! I don't want him getting ill!" she reminded, Cao Cao waved, letting her know that he heard before closing the door.

"That was certainly exciting." Cao Pi said chuckling.

"Congratulations Lady Ai! You two look so perfect together!" Wenji gushed. Ai blushed but was smiling happily.

"Ah yes, thank you. It was quite the surprise for me as well…I wasn't exactly expecting him to confess to me like that." Pi raised a brow.

"So Uncle Dun was the first to confess? Huh, I actually thought it would be you Auntie." Ai chuckled.

"Yes well, he was worried that he might not get the chance to tell me…if I died." Both frowned.

"You really scared us Auntie. When you were brought back unmoving, I feared that you were…" Pi looked away. She reached out and took hold of his hand making him turn to her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you all but I had to do it and I wouldn't hesitate to do it again if it saved everyone." Pi sighed but he nodded in understanding.

"It was really brave of you to do so Lady Ai." Wenji commented. Ai smiled at her.

"Thank you Wenji. I must also thank you for taking good care of my Tigers." Wenji chuckled.

"It was really no problem Lady Ai; they were surprisingly well behaved though some of them have seemed to have developed a habit in following a few certain people." Ai raised a brow.

"Oh, do tell."

"Well, one of the tigers often kept tailing and following Lord Cao Cao, another went to Lord Xiahou Yuan, the two left were often by your door but I think one of them is following Lord Xiahou Dun, the last one I know follows you but sometimes he goes and follows Lord Cao Pi." Wenji explained. Ai looked at Pi in question.

"Yes, it's true. It was quite amusing to watch Uncle Yuan running around and hiding from the tiger. Father at the beginning tried to outsmart it but it always managed to find him, he gave up and just let it follow him. He doesn't actually mind its presence now." Ai chuckled.

"That would be my doing." The two looked at her in surprise.

"What? But you were unconscious Auntie." She giggled and gestured for them to come closer. They did so and she began to whisper to them. She pulled away after and watched their stunned reactions.

"That's amazing Lady Ai!" Wenji said in awe even Pi was quite impressed.

"But me as well?" Ai smiled.

"I have no doubt of your skill but you know how I am Zihuan." Pi chuckled but nodded. He looked out the window to see the sun setting.

"We should get going Auntie, you rest some more." She nodded as Wenji left and Pi was about to follow.

"Zihuan?" he paused and looked at her. She opened up her arms and smiled; he swallowed and quickly dove to her embrace, holding her tight.

"I-I thought you were going to leave me Auntie." His voice shook a bit.

"I didn't mean to worry you so much Zihuan but I did give you my word a long time ago that I wouldn't leave you alone." Cao Pi swallowed but nodded.

"I was so scared." he whispered.

"I know and it's all right. I'm fine now, rest easy." She comforted as she rubbed his back. She heard him sniff a bit making her smile. After gathering his bearings, he gently pulled away and rubbed his arm a bit embarrassed. It was quite cute.

"There's nothing wrong with tears Zihuan, you're human too." She reminded. He smiled.

"Yes Auntie. I'll come see you again tomorrow, rest well." He kissed her forehead and left, his chest feeling much lighter than before.

"He really is such a sweet boy." She chuckled before settling herself to bed; all the excitement had made her quite tired.

_"So happy…safe…family…"_ Ai couldn't help but smile at hearing that before she drifted to sleep.

= The Next Day = Morning =

"Ai?" Ai turned and smiled to see Xiahou Dun, he looked much better than yesterday.

"Good morning." She greeted warmly, he smiled back.

"Good morning, you look lovely." She blushed.

"Ah thank you." Dun looked at her fully; she currently wore a beautiful and elegant long white cheongsam dress, with blue butterflies design, which showed her arms and reached her ankles, it had slits on the side for easy movement and there was a hole on the chest area which showed a bit of cleavage. Her hair was let loose but on the left side was blue butterfly pin; on her feet, she wore her usual heavenly shoes. Over all, she looked as elegant and beautiful as always in his eyes.

"The dress fits you well."

"It was a gift from Mengde." Dun rolled her eyes as Ai chuckled.

"He spoils you too much." He offered her his arm.

"And you don't?"

"…Point taken." She laughed as she took his offered arm and both headed to breakfast.

* * *

"Oh they look so cute together!"

"They make such a perfect couple!"

"Their future children will be perfect!" Ai and Dun felt their cheeks flush at all the whispers and gossip as they walked through the castle. Every person they passed would great them, Happy and relieved to see Ai up and about but they also congratulated the two for finally being together. Yuan really knew how to spread news.

"It's kind of embarrassing with how much their gossiping about us." Lijuan couldn't help but say.

"This is all Yuan's doing." She chuckled.

"I think everyone would find out eventually." He looked at her and smiled.

"True. I don't plan on keeping us a secret; I want everyone to know you are mine just as I belong to you. So I suppose I'll let Yuan off the hook this time." He chuckled. Ai felt her face heat up; Dun really has been quite forward as of late. It wasn't a bad thing mostly as it concerned her but she felt so shy and embarrassed about it.

"Y-Yes." He looked at her and chuckled again.

"Come, let's not keep Mengde and the others waiting." She nodded.

* * *

"Hey there lovebirds!" was the greeting Yuan welcomed them with as they entered the dining hall.

"Good morning to you to Miaocai." Ai chuckled as Dun rolled his eyes.

"Good morning Ai, you look lovely." Cao Cao complimented. She smiled.

"Thank you brother." Everyone also threw in their greeting which Ai happily returned as breakfast ensued.

"Brother, do you know where Master Hua Tuo is?" Ai asked as she finished her meal and drank her medicine.

"He's gathering his things; he is to leave today after all." Part of Ai was sad to hear him leave so soon but she knew he couldn't stay.

"I see, please excuse me." Cao nodded and they watched as Ai left the room to go see her teacher and father figure.

* * *

"Master Hua Tuo?" Ai called out as she knocked.

"Come in child." She opened the door and went in to see him just finish packing his items in his satchel.

"You're leaving so soon?" he sighed but smiled.

"Indeed, you understand don't you?" she nodded a bit sadly.

"I will miss you." He chuckled as he approached her.

"You have changed Ai but I suppose finding family and love does that to you." Ai smiled as she thought of her family and beloved.

"I…I never thought I could be this happy. A small part of me almost feels like I don't deserve it…" Hua Tuo shook his head.

"Everyone deserves happiness child, especially you. You, who have gone through such tragedy and hardships yet despite all that, you remained strong and your heart stayed true. You continue to move forward, never looking back and look at where you are now." he smiled and took her hand, patting it gently.

"You are special Ai; you change people for the better just by mere presence alone, you draw them to you and when they get close, you protect them and care for them with everything you have. And I am proud of what you have become and I will say it again, you are a beautiful and intelligent woman with a heart of gold." Ai felt her eyes water as she placed her hand over his.

"I…thank you for everything that you have done for me Master…no…Father Hua Tuo." He smiled, his eyes turning a bit teary.

"The gods are truly kind, to have given me a child even if not by blood. I am happy and proud." Ai sniffed as he let her go and she embraced him which he returned.

* * *

"Thank you for everything Master Hua Tuo, know that you will always be welcomed here." Cao Cao said as he along with Ai and the other officers stood outside to see Hua Tuo off.

"I thank you as well Lord Cao Cao, please take good care of my daughter." Ai beamed at hearing that as she smiled again her eyes tearing up.

"I will miss you father, please stay safe." she embraced him, he gently rubbed her back.

"I will, you take care of yourself my child." All couldn't help but smile at the scene. They pulled away, Ai standing back to Dun's side as he squeezed her hand for comfort. The gesture was not lost to Hua Tuo as he turned to Dun.

"Take care of her and keep her happy understand?" Dun nodded seriousness in his features.

"I will. I swear it on my life." Everyone smiled. Hua Tuo mounted his steed and urged his horse to the gate. They watched as he rode further and further; he waved back which Ai returned before he disappeared into the distance.

"For an old guy, he's pretty tough huh?" Yuan couldn't help but speak up.

"Yes, he is. He may not look like it but he's quite the fighter." Ai chuckled.

"Really?" Ang asked in disbelief.

"Yes, his weapon of choice is needles; he throws it and hits the right pressure point on the human body and you have instant death. He has quite an impressive throwing arm." She replied smiling. It was kinda scary for her to be smiling while saying something like that.

"Wow, looks like you better be careful Cousin Dun." Yuan warned grinning, Dun glared at him making Ai and everyone chuckle.

"You should also be careful of Lady Ai's admirers; lots of hearts were broken when Lord Xiahou Yuan spread the news of you finally together." Guo Jia reminded. Dun rolled his eyes as Ai blinked.

"I think they would be too afraid to actually do anything to Uncle Dun. That and Auntie Ai would probably teach them a lesson." Pi replied. All nodded and Ai blushed when Dun looked at her.

"My lord!" All turned to see a messenger approach.

"Hm? What is it?" Cao Cao was back to being serious as did everyone.

"Lord Liu Bei of Shu has come along with his officers." Now this was a surprise.

"They're attacking us?" Ren questioned in surprise, the messenger shook his head further confusing them.

"Uh…they actually came to visit. They wanted to visit you Lady Ai, they were worried when they heard what happened to you." All blinked in surprise.

"My lord!" they turned as well as the messenger to see another.

"What is it?"

"Wu has come my lord!" Again they were stumped.

"What?" the messenger rubbed his head.

"Uh they said they're here to see Lady Ai. To see how she's doing." Again everyone blinked before Cao Cao chuckled and not long it turned into full blown laughter. All looked at him wide eyed.

"I think father has lost it." Ang whispered to Pi. Cao Cao composed himself and turned to the messengers.

"Very well. Let them in and make sure to welcome them." the two nodded and ran off to do their task.

"You have so many friends in the most interesting of places Auntie." Pi commented as all agreed. Ai couldn't help but blush.

"I suppose…we shouldn't keep them waiting."

"We should still keep our guard up, just in case." Cao reminded as all nodded.

* * *

"Lady Lotus! I'm so glad you're all right!" was the greeting Liu Bei said as he saw Ai. Ai couldn't help but smile at the relief that Liu Bei showed at seeing her alive and well.

"You can call me Ai Lord Liu Bei, thank you for visiting me though you didn't have to go through the trouble. I am grateful nonetheless."

"It's no trouble at all Lady Ai and please Liu Bei is fine."

"Brother was really worried when he heard what happened." Ai turned to see Zhang Fei, Guan Yu and Zhao Yun. It was Zhang Fei who spoke.

"Of course I was, Lady Ai is dear friend of mine." Was Liu Bei's response. He could feel Xiahou Dun's stare on him.

"It's good to see you well Lady Ai." Guan Yu said bowing, Ai returned it.

"Thank you Lord Guan Yu." Ai turned to Zhao Yun, who smiled.

"I am also glad to see that you have recovered my Lady."

"Thank you Zhao Yun, I'm surprise to see you again. I had no idea you went to serve Liu Bei…but then again, he is a very good man and his benevolence is a simply amazing." Zhao Yun chuckled as Liu Bei blushed at the praise from Ai. Everyone noticed Dun's glare though, amusing them.

"Indeed. Lord Liu Bei is truly a worthy and fitting lord for me to serve."

"Ah, you praise me too much Zhao Yun."

"But it is the truth my lord." Ai couldn't help but chuckle, Liu Bei was so modest.

"Lady Ai!" all turned to the door as Sun Shang Xiang ran in and stopped in front of Ai and hugging her.

"Lady Sun Shang Xiang!" Ai went wide eyed at her sudden entrance and hug which she returned.

"You're ok! I'm so glad!" she said in relief. She saw Liu Bei and looked at him for a moment before turning back to Ai. Ai inwardly grinned at seeing that.

'Well that was interesting.' she thought as she and Shang Xiang pulled apart.

"Yo! Ai!" Sun Ce greeted as he came in followed by Sun Jian, Sun Quan, and a beautiful looking man.

"Hello Sun Ce. Nice to see you too." Ai greeted as he grinned.

"You look good. Glad to see you in one piece." Sun Quan sighed.

"Brother settle down, you're making a racket." He turned to Ai and bowed.

"It's good to see that you are well Lady Ai. I apologize for my brother and sister's rowdy behaviour."

"Hey!" the two yelled in protest. Ai chuckled.

"It's fine, they weren't causing trouble. I'm rather surprised to see you all here actually; I didn't mean to worry everyone." All smiled at the worried look Ai had.

"It's not a problem Lady Lijuan Ai. We were simply worried for a good friend." Sun Jian assured and Ai couldn't help but remember her father's words.

"Oh! By the way Ai, I wanted to introduce my good buddy here. Lady Lijuan Ai, this is Zhou Yu, my sworn brother and best friend." Sun Ce said grinning as he grabbed Zhou Yu's shoulder.

"Settle down Ce! Ahem, it's nice to finally meet you Lady Lijuan Ai. I must say, your efforts at Wan castle was absolutely impressive." Ai was a bit wide eyed.

"Word really gets around fast, I thought brother was exaggerating." Ai mumbled. All chuckled.

"You were amazing Lady Ai! I really hope we can spar sometime, when you're feeling completely recovered that is." Shang Xiang suggested. Ai chuckled and then remembered.

"By the way, have you met Lord Liu Bei?" Ai said smiling. Shang Xiang and Liu Bei looked at each other and blushed.

"Are you blushing little sister?" Sun Ce teased. Shang Xiang glared and hit Ce in the arm.

"Shut it Ce!"

"You lookin' a little red there brother." Zhang Fei grinned, Liu Bei reddened further.

"Yide!" his face turning into slight horror and embarrassment, Ai and the others laughed. The Wei officers watched as Ai interacted with them all.

"Ai is really something ain't she?" Yuan started. They nodded.

"It's amazing that she could make such bonds in such a short time." Wenji said in awe. Ang grinned.

"That's Auntie for you, hell she made Pi into an actually human being." Pi slapped Ang's arm as his cheeks flushed.

"Shut up brother."

"No need to be shy little bro. It's all right to admit that you were a human Ice cube before you met Auntie." Pi's lips twitched.

"Shut up before I make you."

"Ooohh. What'cha gonna do Pi? Come on!"

"I'll turn you into an Ice statue if you like."

"I'll tell Auntie on you."

"Oh, real mature brother." The other Wei officers laughed. And while everyone was enjoying themselves, Cao Cao was in deep thought after watching Ai's interaction with their visitors. He was suddenly reminded of his promise.

_**"Promise me that you must also look after the people…Just conquering the land by force is not the way."**_

At the beginning, he planned to conquer the land by sheer power and numbers but Lijuan Ai had showed and told him that it was not the right path. Usually he would stay with this path but Ai…she changed him and he didn't mind it, not at all. She is very precious to him and he owed her his life, he would keep his promise just as she kept hers.

However, though he is capable of leading an army and controlling the land; he could never understand the people, he was raised in a high standing environment. He looked up and his eyes landed on Liu Bei.

Liu Bei, from what he gathered, was a benevolent and kind hearted man. He was a mere peasant yet had joined the Yellow Turban Rebellion years ago to fight in order to protect and save the people. He had to admit, Liu Bei was indeed impressive in his own way and he understood the people and the people loved him for his good heart.

Sun Jian is a good man as well as he cared greatly for his family and people but still...

"Mengde?" he felt a nudge at his side and looked at Dun, looking at him in question. He turned to look back at Sun Jian, Liu Bei and then Lijuan Ai.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Hmm. Ai is right Dun." Dun blinked confused.

"I know she is most of the time but what are you talking about?" Cao Cao chuckled.

"You'll find out soon enough." His smile widened when Ai glanced at him and smiled.

"My lord!" all turned as a messenger came in and bowed.

"What is it?" he seems to be asking that a lot lately.

"It's Lord Yuan Shao!" All eyes widen, Ai's particularly.

"Oh please god no! Don't tell me he's here because I swear I will pretend to be in a coma if he is." Ai promised. All laughed at her reaction.

"No my lady, he just sent a letter." Ai relaxed and accepted the said letter as the messenger left afterwards. She opened and read the contents before sighing in irritation.

"What'd he say?" Ce asked curiously. Ai pinched the bridge of her nose as she tossed the letter to Ce, who began to read it out loud.

_**My dearest Lady Lotus,**_

_**I'm glad to hear that you have recovered well; Cao Cao will pay for allowing you to be hurt and to suffer in such a state. If you were in my army my lady, I will always keep you safe and protected! I can promise you this!**_

_**I apologize if I could not grace you with my presence but instead I send you this letter that is filled with my affections. I hope I did not disappoint you too much but rest assured that I will save you from the evil clutches of Cao Cao!**_

_**I'm afraid that you still need to wait just a little bit more before I can come for you, I know that you are eager for my rescue and I simply cannot wait for the day that we will finally be together.**_

_**With love, Yuan Shao.**_

All were silent, quite speechless before Sun Ce, Xiahou Yuan, Sun Shang Xiang, Cao Ang and Zhang Fei broke into a fit of laughter and it wasn't long that everyone followed except for Dun, who was glaring holes at the letter. Ai pouted.

"It's not that funny. Dear gods! I almost can't believe he was your childhood friend Mengde, he is so obnoxious! How did you ever get along with him?" Ai groaned out. Cao Cao chuckled.

"Patience Ai. Lots of patience." She snorted.

"You have my respect." Cao Cao laughed.

"Oh god my stomach!" Ce cried out as he clutched his stomach from laughing too hard.

"I really feel for you Lady Ai, I can't imagine having such a creepy admirer like him." Shang Xiang laughed out. Ai sighed but blinked as Dun grabbed the letter and everyone stopped and watched to see him destroy it. Yes, destroy.

"Jealous much Uncle Dun?" Cao Ang teased, he received a glare.

"Aww don't be like that! I mean Auntie chose you right?" Ai blushed at the attention she suddenly got from both Shu and Wu.

"You're together now?! Finally!" Shang Xiang cheered. Ai and Dun blinked.

"What?" Ai voiced out her surprise. Sun Jian chuckled.

"It was pretty obvious to everyone that he was very much into you Lady Ai. We're actually quite surprised that it took this long for you to be together." Ai and Dun blushed as everyone nodded.

"I was that obvious?" Dun mumbled to himself. The rest of Wei rolled their eyes which earned them a glare from Dun.

"Uh yeah! Hell, I can't believe you didn't notice how much Lijuan Ai here wants you too." Ce said pointing at Ai.

"Really?" he raised a brow. Many nodded.

"She has been watching you when you weren't looking at times; I've seen it when we were at camp during the Yellow Turban rebellion and the Coalition against Dong Zhuo. I'm pretty sure everyone has noticed it too." Liu Bei said chuckling as Ai's jaw dropped.

"Can we all stop talking about my love life for a second?!" Ai exclaimed in embarrassment, the redness of her cheeks intensified when Dun stared at her. All laughed at her predicament.

"I hate you all!" she whined, it only caused them to laugh harder. Despite her embarrassment, Ai was happy.

She was surrounded by family and friends; it was as if everything was at peace. She wished things will be more like this in the future.

'I'm so lucky to have them.' She saw Dun smile at her as he held and squeezed her hand, she returned it with a smile ignoring the hoots and whistles.

'I'm very lucky indeed.'

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

**And that is a wrap! It was fun writing this chapter and I hope you all liked it. XD**

**Again I will do my best to update the next chapter, it might take a while since I've been getting pretty busy as of late but I'll try my best for you reader. **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and finally! Lijuan Ai and Xiahou Dun are together! Yeah! XD Hua Tuo is officially her adoptive father! It's kinda scary if the father is a very skilled doctor that knows how to kill you in so many different ways and still get away with it somehow. XD Cao Cao is quite different now ain't he? Cao Pi is actually more human now haha! And I've added Guo Jia as well! Though can anyone tell me when Wang Yi joined Wei? Cause I have no idea, all I know is she joined after she lost her family in Xiliang and declared Ma Chao her enemy. Just some info on it would be fine, I'll be changing things either way. Anyway! Reviews are appreciated as always! Until the next chapter my dear readers! (^_^)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I would like to apologize that I haven't updated in 2 weeks or so as I was so busy! I tried to pitch this in but it was difficult and it certainly didn't help that I was so stressed that I got sick. It totally sucked but I'm feeling much better and I can finally put up the next chapter! Yay!**

**I do apologize in advance if the chapter is a bit...messy? anyway the last few days was hectic and writing the chapter was often put on hold but either way, I'm glad at how it turned out and I hope you enjoy it!**

**DW belongs to Koei. Lijuan Ai, Dark Chaos and Story are mine! :3**

**Liu Bei - Xuande**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Battle of Xia Pi, Startling Proposals**

Thanks to the impressive effort and intellect of Lijuan Ai, Cao Cao had survived the trap laid for him in Wan Castle. However, believing that Lijuan Ai had perished; Cao Cao and his army had attacked Wan Castle and have successfully avenged his beloved sister.

Finding Jia Xu's skills and intellect worthy, he had him join his army but Jia Xu had also revealed that Lijuan Ai was in fact alive. Having fought for her life and determined to keep her promise to her brother, she hid in the burning castle until Cao Cao and his army won the battle.

Having heard of this from Jia Xu, they rushed to the castle and had found Lijuan Ai wounded but alive. With his sister alive and recovered, Cao Cao could now focus on his path.

A path of ambition.

A path that would quickly and effectively lead him to domination of the land.

A ruthless and cruel path.

However Lijuan Ai his sworn sister had long opened his eyes and that day at Wan Castle had simply cemented it.

In the past, Cao Cao would easily and determinedly follow this path, alone if necessary but Lijuan Ai had shown him the strength of bonds.

Having witness the bonds that she was able to create in such a short time, Cao Cao began to believe that perhaps that the path of ambition is not the only option. Instead, with Lijuan Ai's help, there is another path that has opened its doors to him.

The path of unification and bonds.

Before he could execute his new plan; Jia Xu determined that he needed to solidify his current position so that he could take on Yuan Shao and his massive army in Hebei and the self-proclaimed Emperor Yuan Shu should they decided to attack him. These mighty foes that would, without a doubt, be a thorn on his side in the near future.

A year has pass since the incident in Wan Castle and the visit from Shu and Wu. When suddenly, Liu Bei, who had taken Tao Qian's place as ruler of Xu, came in search for help.

He had been attacked by none other than Lu Bu, who had been under his protection.

Cao Cao gathered Dian Wei, Xiahou Dun and Lijuan Ai, as well as Liu Bei and his men, and set out for Xiapi in Xu Province.

Liu Bei, Lu Bu, and Cao Cao.

Among the fields of Xu Province, three heroes of the age would soon be engaged in heated battle…

= Xiapi - Cao Cao's Camp =

"I'm so glad you managed to get out unharmed." Ai said in relief.

"Thank you…I am rather disappointed at myself however, perhaps it was a mistake to have taken Lu Bu under my protection." Liu Bei sighed sadly.

"Xuande, it's not your fault. You did what you believed was right, you took him in because he had nowhere to go despite the fact that you knew what he was like. Not everyone would be brave nor kind enough to do what you did." He smiled at her words.

"Thank you Lady Ai." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Why is it that I, a simple general of brother Cao's army, can call you, a ruler and Lord, so casually yet you won't even show me the same courtesy?" he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Lady-" she glared at him, he swallowed and laughed weakly.

"Ah…I mean Ai." She smiled and he sighed in relief. She chuckled.

"You confuse me sometimes Xuande."

"I apologize but it's just…you are my best friend." She smiled.

"I can understand that Xuande. Really, but I'd appreciate it if you just referred to me as Ai or Lijuan all right?" he chuckled.

"Understood…Lady Ai." She sighed in exasperation making him laugh.

"Don't make me hurt you Xuande." She said as she smiled; he froze and raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm joking Ai! Don't hurt me!" the other officers watched the interaction in amusement, some chuckling. Xiahou Dun no longer jealous…much and has come to terms that Liu Bei is simply a close friend of Ai's even though Ai's been telling him that he's the only one for her which always had him quite flustered.

"Enjoying yourselves?" they turned to see a smiling Cao Cao, Liu Bei straightened.

"Lord Cao Cao! I…err…" Cao Cao chuckled.

"At ease Liu Bei, you are a friend. There is no need to be so frantic." Liu Bei blinked but nodded, relaxing. Ai chuckled.

"Still…I thank you for helping me recapture Xu Province." Liu Bei bowed.

"Lu Bu is an enemy to us all. That and you are a friend and ally Liu Bei. Think nothing of it." Liu Bei smiled.

"I am truly grateful for your assistance Lord Cao Cao." Ai chuckled.

"You know…we could have asked some help from Wu too, I'm sure Lady Sun Shang Xiang would be more than happy to assist you Xuande." Ai teased grinning. They watched amused as Liu Bei flushed red.

"A-Ai!" Cao Cao smirked at Liu Bei's embarrassment.

"Hmm. You have a point Ai." Liu Bei turned to Cao Cao wide eyed.

"L-Lord Cao Cao!" Ai stifled a laugh at seeing Liu Bei so flustered. He was just so cute and fun to tease.

* * *

"You know, our lord has changed too hasn't he?" said Xiahou Yuan as he along with Guo Jia, Xiahou Dun and Dian Wei watched Ai and their Lord tease a flustered Liu Bei.

"Indeed. He seems more…relaxed and carefree." Guo Jia agreed as they watched Cao Cao laugh.

"It's Ai's influence. She has changed Cao Cao and for the better, he always seemed so tense before but now…he's happier." Dun said smiling as he watched Ai.

"Yeah…so Cousin Dun, when do you plan on asking her to marry you?" Yuan started grinning; Dun froze as their eyes turned to him.

"You can't seriously be bringing this up." he replied wide eyed, the three grinned.

"Come now general, surely you don't plan on just staying as lovers do you? You've been together for a year now and I'm certain that if you asked Lady Ai, she would say yes." Guo Jia said chuckling as Dun's eye twitched.

"He's right Cousin, I mean you two are so cute and perfect together. I really don't get why you didn't ask Ai much earlier, I seriously doubt she would reject you." Yuan said.

"Why are you all meddling with my love life?" Dun gritted out.

"We're not meddling general, we are simply worried. Surely a man can only resist a woman's charms to some extent." Guo Jia grinned, Yuan snickered at the gobsmacked look Dun had.

"We are NOT discussing this here! I don't even understand why we're talking about this at all! In camp! Just before a battle!" Dun snapped, feeling his cheeks heat up. He really had no intention of discussing his love life especially his sex life in the open! Sure, He and Ai haven't gone that far. He had much respect for her and he knew Ai wanted to give herself when she was married.

"I'm sure Master Guo Jia means well general, I mean Lord Cao Cao is actually quite worried about you two." All turned to Dian Wei, who felt a bit uncomfortable at the sudden attention.

"Why would Mengde be worried?" Dun questioned a brow raised and relieved at the slight turn of the conversation. Dian Wei rubbed the back of his head.

"Well…ever since the incident at Wan Castle," All grimaced at the memory. "Lord Cao Cao has been more…protective of Lady Ai and he wants her to be happy and to see her wed to you but My lord doesn't want to push you or her so he doesn't say anything…I actually shouldn't be telling you this, I mean I just heard him talking to himself you know." Dian Wei said sheepishly as he glanced at Cao Cao. They were quiet; they could understand the part about Cao Cao being more protective of Ai.

After the Wan Castle incident, Cao Cao had spoiled Ai…in a sense. He made sure she didn't overwork herself, gave her everything she needed and even went as far as to try and get her a bodyguard, he tried to be 'subtle' but this was Ai so she noticed and confronted him about it.

Cao Cao had toned it down, Ai was after all a grown woman and she could take care of herself. She was grateful but she didn't need pampering. It was quite interesting to watch honestly, they had never seen Cao Cao act like that before, not even to his wives and children.

"…" Dun was silent. He had thought of proposing to Ai but…

He looked at her as she chuckled at something Cao Cao has said. He wanted to make Ai his forever but despite all her devotion and love for him…he was uncertain. What if Ai doesn't want to be tied down to him? He was a man of battle and he knew he wasn't a family man, he wasn't even sure if Ai wanted children…He probably won't even be a good father…

"Cousin Dun?" he looked up to see the three looking at him in concern.

"You look…troubled." Gua Jia said. Dun sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What's going on?" they jumped and turned to see Ai, looking at Dun in concern. He tried smiled to assure her but she saw right through him.

"I'm fine, we should get ready." He said quickly. Ai frowned but nodded, the rest exchanged looks of worry.

"It's time we move out. Everybody, we march!"

= Battle Begins =

"Lay siege to Xiapi Castle! Lu Bu's time is up!" Cao Cao ordered as everyone began their march.

"Lord Xiahou Dun, Lady Lijuan Ai. We will secure the western gate." Guo Jia said as Dun and Ai nodded; they went on their way, slashing and cutting down enemy troops.

"Are you going to tell me what's troubling you darling?" Dun turned to Ai's worried face; he felt a twinge of guilt for making her worry so much.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Ai frowned as she slashed her whip at an incoming enemy.

"You need not worry Lady Ai, he just needs some time to think." She turned to a smiling Guo Jia.

"Do you know what's bothering him?"

"Yes but I don't think its right for me to tell you. It is very…personal for him; honestly I just guessed and had been there coincidently." She could only nod and looked on worriedly at her lover. She chuckled though as Zhang Fei grinned at her as he cut down enemy troops before running pass them, Guan Yu followed suit smiling and nodding at her. She waved at them before following quickly after Dun and Guo Jia.

It wasn't long that they cleared and captured the west side of Xiapi Castle but the gate was shut tight.

"The enemy is holed up in the castle. We need to find a way to get them open." Ai stated. Guo Jia looked on in thought.

"There is a floodgate nearby. If we can break it, we could flood out the castle." Guo Jia suggested. Ai smiled.

"A brilliant idea. I'll go and head for the flood gates."

"I'm coming with you." They turned to see Dun, she nodded a bit hesitantly and they went their way. Why was she suddenly getting a bad feeling about this?

* * *

As they neared the floodgates, enemy troops appeared suddenly as they launched an ambush.

"Just as we thought, they're after the floodgates. Get 'em!" Gao Shun, an enemy officer ordered, as they charged at Dun and Ai.

"I suppose it was a bit obvious what our plan was." Ai pointed out as she avoided the enemy's attack.

"Not like they can't stop us anyway." Dun said as he cut through the enemy.

"True." It wasn't long that they managed to clear the area and defeated the ambush troops.

"Let's hurry and get this done." Dun said as he went in. Ai nodded but the nagging feeling inside her didn't subside, she didn't know what it meant and the whispers had said nothing.

'What should I do? What is this feeling?' she thought in worry.

"Ai!" she tensed and looked up at Dun, who had called her and was now looking on in worry. She smiled to assure him that she was fine and approached him.

"What's wrong?" He still worried despite the smile.

"It's nothing; I just have something on my mind lately."

"And?" And of course he'd want to know.

"It's just…I've been getting a bad feeling lately. I'm worried." He frowned as she sighed.

"I see…You don't need to worry, whatever happens. We'll overcome it no matter what." He assured her, she nodded.

* * *

They watched as the waters flowed fast towards Xiapi Castle.

"About time…But here is where the real battle begins. We must claim Lu Bu's head! Don't fall behind!"

"My lord!" they headed out, Ai following when she felt it. The feeling came back at full force, she heard something and she looked up, eyes wide.

THWACK!

"Gwagh!" Dun fell on his knees clutching his left eye.

"DUN!" Ai rushed to his side dropping on her knees as she held onto his shoulder, horrified at what had just happened.

"Oh my god…Dun, your eye…" she whispered horrified.

"General!" the troops approached but stopped when Dun using his Podao struggled to stand. Ai stepped back a bit, she knew he was furious and she hated the fact that she wasn't able to stop this from happening or do something to help.

"Dun, what are you-" she was cut off as he grabbed the arrow.

"Graahh!" he roared as he forcefully pulled out the arrow, eye and all. She gasped in horror and shock, her eyes widening further when he…ate his eye! It left her speechless and the troops were just as shock as well, some of the still remaining enemy troops went running in fear at what they had just witnessed.

"W-Wha- Yuanrang?" she called unsure but he didn't hear her.

Dun, however, was having an internal battle. The pain was unbelievable but his thoughts were on overdrive.

He had lost his eye.

He was disfigured.

He felt the anger rise in him.

"Don't just stand there! Attack!" He snapped, glancing at the troops making them jump before they marched on, Ai staying by his side.

"Dun…you…your bleeding." He turned to her, she gasped as she covered her mouth. His left…socket, there was so much blood.

"Don't move." She hastily pulled off one of her sleeves and used it to wrap his socket, his blood staining the cloth. Lijuan was worried on how much pain he was probably in and that his eye might get infected, she would have to take a look at it once this battle was over, she knew she couldn't talk Dun into pulling back, not when he was this angry. Dun's thoughts however…

'Damn it…Damn it all!' he swore angrily. He was disfigured, the horror he saw in Ai's eyes had hit him hard.

'She…would never want someone…damaged.' Then his rage kicked in.

"Dun!" Ai called out as he ran off, his face in absolute anger. He mercilessly slashed any enemies in his way. Ai tensed when she saw some of the enemy charge at his blind side and quickly moved to aid him; Dun had noticed and it infuriated him more than ever.

'DAMN IT!'

"The flood attack has work- Lord Xiahou Dun! What happened to you?!" Guo Jia's eyes wide at the site of the blood soak cloth covering his left eye.

"I am fine. The gates are open. We must attack!" he growled out before running past him.

"Dun!" Ai called out but he kept going. She and Guo Jia ran after him.

"Lady Ai, what-"

"He was struck by an arrow on his left eye…" Guo Jia winced.

'What horrible timing…' he could already guess what was going through Xiahou Dun's mind.

"I don't know why he ate his eye though…" Guo Jia's eyes widen and jaw dropped as Ai sighed.

"Something is bothering him…" she couldn't help but mention. Guo Jia inwardly sighed.

"Lady Ai, do you mind me asking you…currently unrelated question?" Ai blinked a bit surprised.

"Uh…ok?"

"What are your thoughts in marriage?" Ai nearly tripped and turned to him, wide eyed and cheeks flushed.

"W-What?" he held back a chuckle at her expression.

"I'm curious."

"Guo Jia, we're kind off in a battle…" she trailed off, looking to the side. He frowned, he understood that it wasn't the time but she seemed to be…avoiding the question.

'Could Lord Xiahou Dun's fears be true?'

"You don't want to get married?" Ai fidgeted a bit with her whip.

"It's not that…I…I'm not sure if I'll be a good wife or a good mother at that. I…I wasn't exactly brought up by a loving family." Guo Jia winced at that. He had found out about her terrible past from both her and Cao Cao, he was furious but he knew how painful it must have been for Ai.

"Lady Ai, you've taken quite good care of everyone in Wei and I've seen you interact with the children of the villages, they absolutely adore you along with everyone else. I have no doubt that you would be both a wonderful mother and wife." she looked on to the where they could see Dun furiously fighting the enemy.

"Even if you say so…I don't think Dun would be interested in having a family. I mean…we are at war currently." Guo Jia rolled his eyes but was smiling.

'Honestly these two, they're perfect for each other…so perfect that they almost think alike. It's quite amusing.'

"A-Anyway, we really should follow Dun before anything else happens." She quickly said.

"Yes, you are right." With that said the two continued their march.

* * *

"Lady Ai, I believe it is best that you ride Dark Chaos as we enter Xiapi Castle." Guo Jia suggested. She blinked.

"But why? I can swim-" Guo Jia cleared his throat.

"Please, I don't think Lord Xiahou Dun would be pleased to see you completely drenched, the cold weather will make you ill." He insisted.

'That and I am certain that with your attire, it will surely stick like a second skin…Lord Xiahou Dun is enraged enough as it is. He would not be pleased to see other men staring at you.' he trailed off in thought. He could only imagine the further chaos that will ensue.

"All right…Dark Chaos!" she called out, Dark Chaos came running to her side. She mounted and she and Guo Jia followed in to Xiapi and easily caught up to Dun, who had somehow calmed a bit.

"Dun!" she called, he tensed and turned to them though before he could speak, a messenger approached them.

"My lord! The enemy units to the north are on the move! They are heading straight for Lord Cao Cao!"

"Should we go back?" Ai asked.

"No, we'll head straight for Lu Bu. We'll finish him quickly even before those units reach Cao Cao." Dun said, Ai and Guo Jia looked at each other before nodding.

"Then we have no more time to waste." With the three ran in, Ai dismounting as they reached the enemy main camp alongside Liu Bei and his sworn brothers.

"Come at me in your thousands if you wish! You'll regret your brashness in hell!" Lu Bu exclaimed.

"If anyone is going to regret for being brash, it would certainly be you Lu Bu." Guo Jia had to say, Ai's eyes immediately met with Diao Chan, both women's eyes narrowed.

"I'll take care of her." was all Ai said before she engaged Diao Chan in battle, Dun and the other officers charged at Lu Bu, determined to put him down.

"I had a feeling we would meet again Diao Chan. Tell me, why do you follow Lu Bu? Is it because you need his strength? I mean, you already managed to get him to slay Dong Zhuo for you." Ai's smile grew when Diao Chan's eyes widened.

"How did you-" Ai chuckled.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. That and I've simply came to such a conclusion." Diao Chan frowned.

"I may have encouraged Lord Lu Bu to slay Dong Zhuo but I am loyal only to him and I would give my all to continue to stay by his side." Ai readied herself.

"I see then show me how far you're willing to go for your beloved." Diao Chan didn't waste time and charged at Ai, throwing her whip at her. Ai jumped back, ducking as she continued her assault.

Ai was on the defensive, pushing her back much to Diao Chan's satisfaction. Unknown to her, this was all a part of Ai's plan. It wasn't long that Ai saw an opening, she let her whip fly and it had hit Diao Chan's arm causing her to step back in pain, holding her arm to see it bleeding.

Ai continued her assault and this time Diao Chan was on the defensive, Ai had managed to hit her a few times as the wound on her arm made it a bit difficult. Diao Chan jumped back, avoiding Ai's whip as it cracked on the ground where she once stood.

"Surely you know that it is suicide to continue to resist. The castle is flooded and all of you are surrounded. Powerful though Lu Bu is, he won't last long." Ai started.

"I believe in Lord Lu Bu. He is the most powerful warrior in all the land, if there is anyone that could turn this battle, it is him." Diao Chan replied. Ai frowned.

"Power isn't everything Diao Chan and your Lord Lu Bu will learn that soon." Ai rushed at her, Diao Chan raised her whip to defend but instead of attacking, Ai had jumped and flipped behind her and launching her whip at her exposed back. Diao Chan could only scream out as pain erupted from her back.

"Ugh…no…" Diao Chan fell to her knees; she could feel the blood flow from her wounded back, her vision getting darker.

"Diao Chan! NO!" Lu Bu exclaimed, Diao Chan's scream had caught his attention and he watched horrified as Diao Chan fell to her knees, dropping her whip. She glanced at him and smiled weakly.

"Forgive me…Lord…Lu Bu…" with that she fell to the cold ground, no longer breathing.

"How dare you!" His eyes turned to Ai, rage in his features. Ai tensed as Lu Bu charged at her. She raised her whip as Lu Bu attacked her side, she caught it but his strength easily overpowered her and sent her flying into the wall creating a crack on it; she fell to the ground unmoving.

"Ai!" Dun charged at Lu Bu, rage engulfing him as well. He was followed by Guan Yu and Zhang Fei while Guo Jia and Liu Bei went to Ai's side.

"Lady Ai, please be all right." Liu Bei prayed as they moved her and we're relieved when she groaned in pain.

"I…I'm fine…you need to deal…with Lu Bu…" she gasped out as she weakly sat up, wincing as her whole body ached from hitting the wall hard. Lu Bu's strength was truly frightening.

"Leave her to me Lord Liu Bei." Guo Jia said; Liu Bei was hesitant but nodded. He stood and joined in the fray to put a stop to the enraged Lu Bu.

"Do you think they'll be able to defeat Lu Bu?" Ai asked as they watched as they all attacked Lu Bu.

"I believe so. Lu Bu is only one man but we have sheers numbers and very talented officers." Guo Jia replied and it wasn't long that they managed to overpower Lu Bu.

"Hmph…Someone tie this animal up." Dun ordered. Men went and pinned Lu Bu down as they tied him in chains.

"Damn it! Let me go you insects!" Lu Bu roared as they tightened the chains on him. Dun turned to Ai, crouching down at her side.

"Are you all right?" he asked worried seeing her arm around her torso. She smiled.

"I'm fine…sore and nothing broken thankfully." She moved to stand up and struggled a bit, Dun moved to carry her bur froze which Guo Jia and Lijuan Ai noticed immediately.

"Dun?" she called worried. He turned away.

"I'll leave Lijuan Ai to you Guo Jia, there's something I have to do." He moved to stand but Ai grabbed his hand. He quickly pulled away and left not looking back, leaving Ai shocked and hurt at the action.

"Lord Xiahou Dun!" Guo Jia called but he was already gone. He turned to Ai and cringed as he saw the hurt and tears gather in her eyes.

"Did…Did I do something wrong?" she asked weakly. Her body ached but her heart hurt more than she could ever imagine. The rejection from Dun…God it hurt.

"Lady Ai, I'm sure you did nothing wrong." Guo Jia assured but Ai couldn't help the tears that fell.

"I…It's my fault…If only I was quick enough then maybe…his eye…" Guo Jia's eyes widen and he quickly had her face him.

"Don't blame yourself for that Lady Ai! Lord Xiahou Dun doesn't blame you, I am certain of this!"

"Then why did he…" she sighed and wiped her tears and slowly stood, nearly falling over but managed to catch herself with Guo Jia's help.

"Lady Ai…Lord Xiahou Dun is angry at himself, not you. He lost his eye and for a general…" her eyes widen.

"Oh god, your right…How could I be so selfish?" Guo Jia sighed smiling weakly.

"You're not Lady Ai. I admit, his actions just now were…hurtful but I'm sure he didn't mean it. He is not in the right state of mind but I believe that it's best that you talk to him about all of this." She nodded.

"I will but Lu Bu needs to be taken care of first." He nodded.

* * *

"You all right Lady Ai? I heard that Lu Bu had sent you flying." Jia Xu asked as Ai and Guo Jia stood by Cao Cao's side.

Just as Dun said before, Ai was displeased at how everyone treated Jia Xu differently because of the incident at Wan Castle. Despite him being the reason she almost died, she welcomed him to Wei much to his surprise. It wasn't long that everyone had gotten used to Jia Xu's presence and had become quite good friends with Guo Jia and Lijuan Ai.

"I'm fine Jia Xu, I'm a bit sore but I'll live." She replied with a smile but even Jia Xu could see that it was weak.

"Did something else happen with Lady Ai?" he whispered to Guo Jia, who sighed.

"Lord Xiahou Dun, that's what."

"Ah. I heard what happened…I have a feeling this is going to get messy."

"Indeed."

All watched as Zhang Liao was first brought in, he kneeled before Cao Cao with his head held high.

"Brother." Ai whispered, Cao Cao nodded.

"Yes, I know." She smiled.

They all watched as Lu Bu was brought by the soldier and Xiahou Dun, Ai looked at him in worry but he didn't look at her. She did however noticed Lu Bu's angry gaze at her, which was understandable. She did slay his beloved.

"Loosen these chains!" Lu Bu demanded.

"Hmph…They're just right for a wild animal." Dun pushed him as Lu Bu was on his knees before Cao Cao. He moved to get up but was met with spears at the neck.

"Xiahou Dun. Fine work." Cao Cao commented as Dun approached, still not meeting Ai's gaze. It was making her heart clench, Cao Cao noticed and frowned. He would have to ask about this later.

"Cao Cao. I hear that you make use of talented enemies." Jia Xu shook his head as Guo Jia closed his eyes, Ai and Dun frowned.

"Then use me! The world will be yours!" he was met by a blade to his throat by Xiahou Dun.

"Have some dignity, Lu Bu! Die like a man of courage and integrity!" spoke Zhang Liao, Lu Bu glared at him.

"Kill Lu Bu." Cao Cao ordered, Lu Bu turned to him angrily and began to struggle.

"Cao Cao! Curse you! Why?!" he roared as he was dragged away. Cao Cao turned to Liu Bei, seeing the look on his face.

"He doesn't deserve mercy Liu Bei; you have no reason to feel sorry for an animal like him." Liu Bei sighed but nodded. Cao Cao stood and began to walk off, Ai following.

"Kill me! I am ready to die!" Zhang Liao said, his head still held high. Cao Cao stopped.

"No." Zhang Liao's eyes widened.

"Stand, Zhang Liao. You will be an integral part of my plans." He turned to Ai nodding; she smiled and raised her hand. The soldiers then went and removed Zhang Liao's restrains, who then slowly stood and turned to Cao Cao.

"My lord." He bowed. Ai couldn't help but smile.

= Cao Cao's Main Camp = Main Tent

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Cao Cao questioned, Ai sighed.

"I thought you already knew what happened." Cao Cao crossed his arms.

"Dun lost his eye, Lu Bu attacked you and so on but what I want to know is this situation between you and Dun." Ai looked away.

"I don't know what to tell you Mengde…Dun…He pulled away from me. He won't even look at me…" Cao Cao looked at her a bit wide eyed.

"What?"

"Guo Jia told me that he's just upset…and I understand that but…It still hurt." Cao Cao sighed as he pulled Ai in an embrace, inwardly though he was irritated at what Dun was thinking. He also understood his frustration at losing his eye but he didn't need to pull away and cause Ai pain.

"You should talk with him. Whatever he is thinking off, he'll most likely tell you." she pulled away and looked at him.

"And if he doesn't?" Cao Cao chuckled.

"Ai, he loves you. I'm sure he was just being an idiot and wasn't thinking properly. You know Dun sometimes has trouble with this sort of thing." She sighed and nodded.

"Ok…I'll go talk to him now…I need to check on his injury anyway." With that said, she left. Cao Cao couldn't help but sigh.

"Lord Cao Cao?" he looked to see Liu Bei entered, bowing.

"Liu Bei, what brings you here?"

"Is Lady Ai all right?" Cao Cao sighed.

"Everything is fine Liu Bei, just a bit of a…situation between couples." Liu Bei nodded uncertain. Cao Cao could see that something was bothering him.

"What's on your mind Liu Bei?" he asked. Liu Bei looked at him.

"Lu Bu…he was right when he said that his strength would help you take the land, yet you didn't take it. We all know of his betrayals but I'm sure that you would be able to handle him Lord Cao Cao." Cao Cao nodded.

"Indeed however I do not really need someone like Lu Bu, I have all that I need. That, and I simply cannot risk Ai's safety." Liu Bei blinked.

"Lady Ai?" he nodded.

"He had hunted Ai once under Dong Zhuo's orders and just recently, Ai had slain his lover in his presence. It's not a situation that I find appealing." Liu Bei cringed a bit at the memory of seeing the rage in Lu Bu after Diao Chan had fallen.

"I see…you're right. I had seen Lu Bu after all when his lover fell, I was glad that Lady Ai was not severely injured from his attack." Cao Cao nodded, just then they heard a commotion from outside.

"What's going on out there?" Liu Bei voiced as Cao Cao headed out and he followed.

= With Ai a few minutes ago =

"Yuan." Xiahou Yuan, who was talking with Guo Jia, Jia Xu and Dian Wei turned to Ai.

"Oh hey there Ai, what do you need?" he asked but inwardly he was nervous, of course he knew what she needed.

"Where is Dun?" the others glanced at each other worried but Yuan pointed to Dun's tent. Ai wordless headed there.

"Why do I have a feeling that this won't be pretty?" Yuan voiced out.

"It won't." was Jia Xu and Guo Jia's reply, they watched as Ai entered Dun's tent.

* * *

Ai went in quietly to see Dun clutching the left side of his face. She could see that he was in pain and it made her more worried that he was hiding this from her.

"Yuanrang." He froze and looked at her before turning away.

"What are you doing here?" she looked at him sadly.

"I was worried; I wanted to make sure you're all right."

"I'm fine!" He snapped making her flinch.

"Dun, I know you're angry for losing your eye but don't push me away. I care about you and I'm worried."

"I said I'm fine. I don't need your help." He gritted out as he stood and headed out, Ai was taken back but then anger began to rise in her.

"Why are you being so stubborn?!" she exclaimed as she followed him out and grabbed his arm. All attention turned to them and the soldiers nearby was wise enough to move away.

"Let go Ai."

"No! We are going to talk about this whether you like it or not!" she snapped. He growled and turned to her, pulling his arm forcefully. She glared at him.

"There's nothing to talk about! I don't want any help, so mind your own business!" He exclaimed; Yuan, the other officers and soldiers were watching the scene nervously as the screaming ensued. Cao Cao and Liu Bei had exited the tent to see the two glaring angrily at each other.

"Oh dear, this is bad." Liu Bei mumbled worriedly, Cao Cao simply stayed silent, watching the scene.

"It is my business! What? I can't worry about you anymore?! For your information Xiahou Dun, I happen to care about you a great deal! I don't know why you're being so stubborn about this! I'm only trying to help!" she yelled.

"I don't need any help damn it!" he roared back.

"Why the hell are you pushing me away?!" she screamed both angry and hurt.

"BECAUSE I DON'T DESERVE YOU!" all went quiet as Ai's eyes widen.

"W-What?" he looked away.

"I…Look at me…I lost my eye because I let my guard down. Not only am I disfigured but I'm practically blind…you deserve better." Ai's lips trembled.

SLAP!

All eyes widen as Ai slapped Dun. Hard, so hard his head turned to the side.

"IDIOT! Do you honestly think I care about that?!" he turned to her wide eyed at the sight of the tears in her eyes. He once again felt guilt fill him at the fact that he had caused her pain.

"I don't care if you lose a finger, a toe, a leg or an arm! I love you for you! Idiot!" she exclaimed. Dun felt himself relax a bit and then.

"Then...will you marry me?" all jaws dropped at the sudden proposal. Ai's particularly before more tears gathered in her eyes, this time of happiness.

"YES!" she exclaimed happily as she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sent them falling back. Dun immediately wrapped his arm around her waist securely as they hit the ground with a thud, he couldn't help the smile that came to his lips at her reply.

Silence though not long everyone broke into loud cheers; Cao Cao letting out a sigh of relief.

"I was worried there for a second." Yuan breathed out, a hand on his heart.

"I was a bit surprised though, I didn't think General Xiahou Dun thought of the situation like that. He must have been so troubled throughout the battle." Liu Bei pointed out.

"It was bad timing but it worked out for the best in the end." Guo Jia said. They smiled as Dun sat up with Ai in his arms. Both laughing and Ai crying, it was a quite a sight.

"Liu Bei, I'd appreciate it if you and your men stayed. I have something that I wish to discuss with you." Cao Cao spoke suddenly. Liu Bei blinked but nodded.

"What is it about Lord Cao Cao?" Cao Cao continued to look at the couple.

"Something that will change the land." Liu Bei's eyes widened but nodded, understanding how serious this would be.

"That and I wish for you to also be present in Lijuan Ai and Xiahou Dun's wedding. I'll also be inviting the Sun family." Liu Bei laughed as Cao Cao chuckled.

"A big celebration I take it?" Cao Cao nodded.

"The biggest." Cao Cao said proudly making Liu Bei chuckle.

"Whoa! Cousin Dun! Your cheek is turning purple!" Yuan pointed out as other gathered around the couple. Ai gasped.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Dun!" Dun chuckled, as Ai began to fuss over him.

"It's fine…I needed the wake up call anyway." Zhang Fei whistled at the bruise.

"Sheesh. Remind me not to get on your bad side." Ai flushed a bit as everyone chuckled.

"I actually thought my head would fly off." Dun joked. Ai pouted.

"It's your fault for being an idiot." She grumbled. Dun chuckled.

"Well you'll be marrying this idiot won't you?" he said grinning, she looked at him, blushing but nodded.

"So cute! You two are making me all tingly inside!" Yuan teased.

"Shut up Yuan." She mumbled embarrassed as everyone burst into laughter.

**End of Chapter 11**

* * *

**Done! I am so glad to have finally finished this chapter! Again I apologize for the late update and hope you liked this chapter! I'll do my best and work on the next chapter! XD **

**Reviews will be appreciated! I also want to thank those who have fav my story and are following it. It makes me very happy! Thanks for the support everyone! Until the next chapter! (*v*)b**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey! I bring to you chapter 12 of Legends of Lijuan Ai! :D**

**You all may be wondering about a new character that I added her, she will be further explained and introduce in my upcoming fanfic which is this time on the Shu's story until then keep reading and enjoy the story!**

**I would also like to tell you that I have another fic "Behind Tiger Eyes" which will be focusing on Wu but the story has a connection with this one. So please read if your interested! XD  
**

**DW belongs to Koei. Lijuan Ai, Xiu Ling, Li Shu Long, Dark Chaos and story belongs to me! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 12 – Familiar faces, new friends and revelations**

=Xu Chang Castle =

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Ai laughed as Sun Shang Xiang enveloped her in a hug which she happily returned.

"Thank you Shang Xiang, I'm so glad that you all could make it…the wedding isn't for a few days though." Ai said as they pulled apart. She smiled at seeing the Sun family and was curious of some faces she didn't know.

"Oh! You brought guest with you, I'm Lijuan Ai. It's nice to meet you all." She said bowing; they returned it though one of the young girls merrily went in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Xiao Qiao, wife of Lord Zhou Yu! It's really nice to meet you too!" Lijuan blinked, a bit surprised and taken back by her cheerfulness.

"Nice to meet you too Lady Xiao Qiao." Ai replied amused. Another girl approached, bowing.

"Please excuse my sister, I am Da Qiao, wife of Lord Sun Ce and it is truly an honor to meet you Lady Ai." Ai smiled as Xiao Qiao pouted.

"It's fine and it's nice to meet you both." Ai looked up to see two other women.

"Greetings, I am Lian Shi. Bodyguard of the princess." Lian Shi said gesturing to Shang Xiang. The other woman bowed as well.

"I am Xiu Ling, Guardian and bodyguards of the two Qiaos." Xiao Qiao giggled.

" Not anymore! She's now Lord Sun Jian's bodyguard!" Xiao Qiao chirped teasingly.

"And my soon-to-be mother!" Shang Xiang added. Ai's eyes widen in interest as Xiu Ling blushed red.

"Shang Xiang! Xiao Qiao!" Xiu Ling exclaimed horrified.

"What? It's true. Father is crazy about you Ling, don't deny it." Shang Xiang said grinning with Xiao Qiao nodding as Ling's blush intensified.

"That's enough Shang Xiang; I think you've embarrassed your soon-to-be mother enough." Sun Jian said as he approached Xiu Ling's side, grinning. It only made her more embarrassed by the whole thing.

"M-My lord!" Ai laughed at how easily flustered Xiu Ling was but even she could see how much Sun Jian adored Xiu Ling and though Xiu Ling was shy, she could see the care and love she had for Sun Jian. It was very cute.

"Well, I am glad to meet you both. I'd be happy to see you both wed as well Lord Sun Jian." Xiu Ling covered her flushed face as Sun Jian laughed along with everyone from Wu.

"Ai!" they turned to see Liu Bei, his brothers with some old and new faces. Ai saw Shang Xiang perk up at seeing Liu Bei and so did he, Ai grinned at Liu Bei which he caught and fought down the blush that threatened to rise on his cheeks.

"Xuande! I'm glad to see you all…you all seem much more excited than I am of the wedding." Ai said happily as she hugged him. She saw Shang Xiang jump a bit much to her amusement.

"Well, I have been exchanging letters with Lord Cao Cao and he's told me how thrilled he is of this. Actually, I have to go see him as well to help with a few things." Ai sighed.

"I keep telling brother not to go overboard but he insists on making the wedding a grand event." All chuckled.

"That's understandable; Lord Cao Cao has told me how much you mean to him." said Liu Bei smiling, Ai felt her heart swell.

"God, I really have to have a good talk with Mengde." She said feeling a bit emotional. All chuckled.

"Father?" all turned and Liu Bei perked up as if remembering.

"Oh that's right! Ai, I want to introduce someone very important to me." He gestured to woman, who walked beside him. Ai along with everyone was in awe, she was truly quite the beauty and the serene and gentle smile she had only added to that effect but what startled most of them were her gold eyes and that her hair was also styled the same way as Ai despite it being much longer than hers. She looked so familiar to Ai but she pushed it aside for now, she would think about it later.

"This is my daughter, Li Shu Long." Liu Bei said proudly, Shu Long bowed at Ai.

"It's an honor to meet you Lady Ai; my father speaks very highly of you." She said smiling, Ai returned the smile though she couldn't help but notice the look in Shu Long's eyes.

"I didn't know that you had a daughter Liu Bei, I know you have a son but a daughter?" Ai then noticed the look of sadness in Liu Bei's eyes and instantly regretted it.

"It surprised me too…I shall tell you about it later." Ai nodded feeling bad now; she didn't mean to make him sad.

"If mother was with us to this day, she would be scolding you for being depressed again father." Shu Long reminded and oddly enough Liu Bei smiled, his spirits lifting.

"Ah, you're right Shu Long. My apologies." Long chuckled, all couldn't help but smile.

"So Shu Long, are you with anyone? Or is your father being protective?" Ai asked teasing, Liu Bei sputtered as Shu Long giggled and the rest chuckled.

"I'm actually with someone now, we have been talking about getting married but father is a bit reluctant." She said chuckling as Liu Bei flushed.

"Really? Why's that? Does he have a problem with your lover?" Sun Jian asked curious.

"Oh no, not at all, he approves of him very much but father is…well…" Shu long trailed off chuckling. The rest of the Shu were chuckling as well which confused everyone.

"I remember Lord Liu Bei yelling about-"

"Zhao Yun!" Liu Bei exclaimed stopping him. Zhao Yun stopped but continued to smile.

"Now I'm curious, what did he say?" Ai questioned.

"He said that he didn't want his precious little princess to be taken away from him so soon, that and he's really over protective and sayin' stuff about protecting her innocence."

"Yide!"Liu Bei yelled his face red. Zhang Fei snickered.

"Aww that's so sweet! But you have to let her go sometime Xuande." Ai said, Liu Bei sighed slumping a bit.

"I know." Shu Long chuckled rubbing his back.

"By the way, who is she with?" Ai asked curious.

"That would be me Lady Lijuan Ai." All looked as a man with a hood stepped forward, he pushed it back and bowed at Ai.

"Have we…met before?" Ai asked as she looked at him closer, her eyes narrowed in concentration. Xu Shu almost took a step back at the intensity but weakly laughed instead.

"Ah yes, my name is Xu Shu." Realization dawned to Ai as she clapped her hands.

"Oh! I remember now! I've met you once when I was passing though one of the villages in Beiping. I remember telling you that you stood out a bit due to your hood but I insisted that you keep it as it looked good on you." Xu Shu blushed rubbing the back if his head nodding as Ai laughed.

"Wow, you two make such a cute couple! I can't wait for you two to be wed!" Lijuan Ai gushed; Xu Shu blushed shyly as Shu Long chuckled happily. Liu Bei slumped further as Zhang Fei and Guan Yu lightly patted his back, Ai could have sworn he almost looked like he wanted to cry, it was quite cute. Everyone laughed at his expense, just then Xiahou Yuan came in and again greetings were exchanged before he turned to Ai.

"Hey Ai, Cousin Dun is looking for you." He said grinning; some began making 'oooohhh'ing sounds, Ai rolled her eyes smiling.

"God, you are so juvenile." Ai said referring to the one's teasing.

"Sure we are." Ce said grinning. Ai shook her head chuckling.

"I'll leave them to you Yuan." Yuan nodded and with that said, Ai left to go see her soon-to-be-husband.

'Soon-to-be-husband…it sounds…nice.' She thought smiling before moving on.

= Xu Chang Gardens =

"Yuanrang?" Xiahou Dun turned and smiled as his Ai approached him.

"Ai, I was looking for you." She chuckled as she went to his side and he wrapped his arm around her waist as she leaned onto him.

"So I heard. So…we're getting married." He chuckled pulling her close.

"We are. I'd never dreamed of getting married…I'm worried."

"About what?"

"If we have children. I…I don't know if I'll be a good father." He admitted. Ai chuckled causing him to look at her.

"Well…I actually was worried about that too. I wondered if I'll be a good wife and mother." Dun looked at her surprised and slight disbelief.

"Of course you will, I have no doubt that you will be an exceptional mother…I on the other hand…"

"You will be a great Yuanrang, I know it." he looked at her as she smiled at him, that smile that often warmed his heart, he couldn't help but smile back. He kissed her forehead making her chuckle.

"Geez they're so sweet my teeth are rotting!" the two blinked as they heard a male murmur, they glanced back to see Cao Ang, Cai Wenji and Cao Pi hiding behind a pillar but jumped at being caught. It was Ang who spoke.

"What are you-" Dun started.

"It was Ang's idea." Pi said pointing at Ang.

"Hey!"

"I'm actually surprised that Wenji joined you." Ai said amused, Wenji blushed and looked down shyly.

"Again, it was brother's idea." Pi said.

"What?! You little-"

"I think you all should go before…" Ai gestured at Dun, who was glaring at them. They wisely scattered and the pair watched amused as Ang hit Pi's arm which he returned and it turned into a slap fight, it was kind of amusing and childish as Cai Wenji tried to stop them.

"That was…interesting." Ai chuckled as Dun rolled his eyes, his arm around Ai still.

"They're supposed to be adults but they act like kids…you spoil them too much." Ai smiled.

"They're just having fun, you know how it is." Dun sighed but smiled.

"Well, that just shows that you'd make a great mother. You know how to take care of everyone." Ai chuckled, her cheeks pink.

"Thank you Yuanrang." They stayed like that in each other's side, enjoying the solitude.

* * *

"Lord Cao Cao." Cao Cao turned and smiled to see Liu Bei.

"Ah Liu Bei, it's good to see you. Come, sit." Liu Bei nodded and took a seat next to Cao Cao as he took the wine the handmaiden had served. She bowed and left, giving them privacy.

"What was it that you wished to talk to me about Lord Cao Cao?" Liu Bei asked fidgeting nervously after a bit of peaceful silence.

"You may simply call me Cao Cao, we are equals and friends here Liu Bei." Liu Bei looked at him stunned for a moment before nodding.

"O-Of course Cao Cao."

"As for what I wish to discuss. I wish for us to form an alliance." Liu Bei nearly choked on his wine.

"A-An alliance?!" Liu Bei was stunned. Cao Cao was a powerful man; he had everything he needed to take control of the land while he himself didn't even have a land to call his own. His strategist, Zhuge Liang, had already told him of the land that they needed. Liu Bei was in conflict as he knew that the person who owned said land was a relative of his.

"Yes, you seem startled." Cao Cao pointed out amused as Liu Bei swallowed.

"I-I am. My lord, I…I don't think it is right for us to have an alliance. I have nothing to offer you; I do not even have a land to call my own." Liu Bei reasoned.

"I understand that Liu Bei but my offer still stands. I do not wish to fight you." Liu Bei looked at him shocked.

"If I may be so blunt Cao Cao, you have everything you need to conquer this land yet you want to form an alliance with someone like me?" Cao Cao chuckled.

"You are too modest Liu Bei. Someone like you is exactly what I need to form an alliance of peace."

"An alliance…of peace?" Liu Bei blinked. Cao Cao nodded.

"Yes, you are correct with one thing Liu Bei. I have all the authority, men and power at my disposal and can use it easily to conquer this land." Cao Cao then smiled.

"But having a sister like Lijuan Ai changes everything."

"Ai?" Cao Cao nodded as he looked up, the sky was clear and the gentle breeze made the peach blossoms sway.

"Yes, Ai had shown me that using only strength and force is not the way but that I also needed to consider and care for the people. She is right but unlike you and Ai, I cannot completely understand the people." He turned to Liu Bei, who was wide eyed at this point.

"Which is why I need you Liu Bei, a man such as yourself is needed in this land." Liu Bei was speechless. It was…he really had no words.

"I…I thank you Lord Cao Cao." Cao Cao smirked.

"Did I not say that there is no need for formalities?" Liu Bei blushed and laughed weakly.

"Forgive me Cao Cao. But really, thank you for your words though I am glad at such an alliance…may I request for it to be put on hold for the moment?" Cao Cao raised a brow but nodded.

"You already have a land you wish to make your own?" Liu Bei nodded as he sighed, again just thinking about it made his heart heavy.

"Yes…a land that I can proudly call Shu."

"Which is it?"

"Chengdu." Cao Cao's eyes widen a bit but now he understood the conflict that Liu Bei was feeling.

"Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made." He said. Liu Bei sighed again.

"Yes…I know but it certainly doesn't make it any easier." He nodded.

"Indeed. Don't forget that there are people that support you no matter what, you can count on Wei as well." Liu Bei's eyes widen before he smiled.

"Thank you…Mengde." Cao Cao chuckled.

"You are very welcome…Xuande." Both men couldn't help but let out a laugh. Cao Cao knew that he wouldn't regret this future alliance and friendship.

= Elsewhere =

"Pi!" Cao Pi halted in his musings and turned to see his best friend Xiahou Ba approach him. He smiled.

"Hey Ba, what is it?"

"Do you know where Auntie Ai is?" Pi remembered what happened a while ago and sighed. Ba blinked confused at his reaction.

"She's with Uncle Dun right now. I suggest we don't disturb them right now." he said flatly. Ba nodded.

"So where are you of to? Can I join you?" Pi grinned.

"I'm going to go meet with our guest from Wu and Shu and of course you can join me Ba. Let's go." Ba grinned as they continued on their way.

= Banquet Hall =

"Ba! Pi! Glad you could join us!" was the greeting Xiahou Yuan exclaimed as the two entered the banquet hall; everyone was enjoying themselves, talking, drinking and eating snacks. It was quite a sight to see men from different armies gathered together.

"Hey Dad, you look like you're having fun." Ba said amused, Yuan laughed.

"Care to join us son?" he asked. He was seated along with Dian Wei, Cao Ren, Huang Gai, Sun Jian, Zhang Fei and Guan Yu.

"No, I'm ok dad. Just go enjoy yourselves." With that said Ba, grabbed Pi's arm and dragged him to the food table. Pi rolled his eyes as Ba began to grab some meat buns and began to eat.

"I don't understand how you can eat so much yet stay so thin." Pi muttered as he took a bun from the table and began to eat as well. Ba turned to him grinning.

"I'm just awesome like that I guess." Pi rolled his eyes. He went to bite on his meat bun but then Ba nudged him.

"What?" he gestured at something, he looked to see that he was pointing at a girl. She was outside and sitting on the stone railings.

"Ok…what do you want me to do about it?" Ba looked at him deadpanned.

"She looks upset. We should go talk to her." Pi raised a brow.

"We should mind our own business." He replied.

"What would Auntie say if we didn't help someone that was in trouble?" he fired back. Pi's eyes widened before he glared at Ba, who was grinning.

"You are so…frustrating sometimes." He grumbled. Xiahou Ba grabbed a plate of meat buns and tray with 6 drinks, pushing it to Cao Pi, who grumbled as he held it. He followed Xiahou Ba as they made their way outside towards the girl.

= Patio =

Shang Xiang sighed as she looked out at the peach blossoms growing out. She could hear everyone having fun inside but she just wasn't in the mood for it.

"Hey there!" she blinked and looked up to see a two boys, one was smiling holding a plate of meat buns and another was grumbling holding a tray of cups as he ate a meat bun. Judging from the colours, they were of Wei too.

"Um hey." Shang Xiang blinked and leaned back a bit when he pushed the plate of meat buns close to her face. He stomach grumbled at the delicious smell from it, she didn't realize that she was hungry.

"T-Thanks." She took a bun; Ba pulled away and set it down on the stone rail in front of her before seating across and taking some buns too.

"Excuse him. I'm Cao Pi and this is Xiahou Ba." Cao Pi introduced seeing Ba was once again occupied with the meat buns. He placed the tray of drinks next to the plate and continued to eat his meat bun.

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm Sun Shang Xiang." Shang Xiang took a bite of the meat bun; her eyes widen as she pulled the meat bun away and looked at it in awe. The two chuckled.

"Aunite Ai's meat buns are the best aren't they?" Ba said grinning.

"Lady Lijuan Ai made these? They're delicious." Shang Xiang continued to eat and easily finished it and took another making the two grin.

"So are you feeling better?" Shang Xiang paused and looked at Ba in question. He rubbed the back of his head.

"We saw you looking upset, so we decided to see what was wrong." Xiahou Ba said sheepishly. Shang Xiang couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks but I'm fine…just thinking."

"About what?" Pi asked curiously, he knew he said that they should mind their own business but he was curious now. Shang Xiang looked unsure if whether she should tell them or not, they only met after all. Well, she saw Cao Pi before but they didn't exactly interact or anything.

"You don't have to tell us if you're not comfortable with it." Xiahou Ba assured.

"…Sorry it's just…it's weird especially if I tell it to a guy."

"Is this about Lord Liu Bei?" Pi asked; Shang Xiang's jaw dropped as Ba looked at Pi surprised.

"H-How did you-" Pi shrugged.

"I noticed before when you visited Auntie Ai after she was injured, you were looking at him differently. I've seen Auntie have that look when she sees Uncle Dun." Shang Xiang blinked but then sighed.

"I was just…insecure I guess." Pi looked at her confuse while Xiahou Ba kept quiet.

"Why would you be?" Pi questioned, Shang Xiang sighed again.

"Well, Lady Lijuan Ai is Lord Liu Bei's best friend and she's amazing. And now, Lord Liu Bei has a daughter Li Shu Long and she's just as gorgeous, I saw how special she was to him."

"Why would you be so insecure about that? Auntie is just friends with him and Li Shu Long is his daughter." Xiahou Ba couldn't help but ask. It didn't have much sense to him.

"Look at me. I'm not even close to matching how those two women are. They're beautiful, elegant and perfect."

"Lady Shang Xiang, our Uncle Dun lost an eye. He actually felt that he was unworthy of Auntie when that happened; she slapped him and yelled at his face that she didn't care if he lost a limb or something because she loves him for him." said Ba, he honestly wished that he had seen the whole thing; The confrontation not him losing the eye part.

"Really?" they nodded.

"He then asked her outright to marry him, she said yes immediately. I've never seen Uncle Dun so happy despite losing his eye." Pi admitted. Shang Xiang looked down.

"But still, Lord Liu Bei wouldn't be interested in a tomboy like me." Pi sighed exasperated as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ok Lady Shang Xiang, clearly you are blind and insanely oblivious if you cannot see how he looks at you." Shang Xiang looked at him wide eyed as Xiahou Ba looked at him shocked.

"Pi!" Pi ignored him.

"W-What?" Pi huffed out a sigh.

"Lady Shang Xiang, Lord Liu Bei likes you. A lot. Auntie knows because she easily noticed, hell, my father knows and they've been teasing him about it so many times now." Shang Xiang's mouth opened but she had no words to say. Pi continued.

"The man blushes when he sees you, so I don't understand why you doubt yourself because the man obviously likes you for who you are. I've seen how he looks at you and he looks at you the way uncle Dun looks at Auntie Ai. So you really have no reason to be insecure Sun Shang Xiang, Liu Bei likes you for you." he finished. Xiahou Ba was looking at Pi in surprise and Shang Xiang; she couldn't help the relief that filled her.

"I…wow…T-Thanks Cao Pi." He nodded.

"No problem." Ba couldn't help but grin.

"Who knew you were such an expert at love." Ba teased, Pi blushed and swatted at him.

"Hey!"

"That's what you get." Ba stuck his tongue out at him, Pi twitched.

"Ow! Le'go!" Ba cried out flailing his arms as Pi pinched and pulled on his cheeks. Shang Xiang couldn't help but laugh at their antics. The two looked at her and couldn't help but chuckle. Pi let go of Ba, who was nursing his poor cheeks.

'They're pretty fun to be around. I hope we stay friends like this.' Shang Xiang thought smiling. She laughed again as Ba said something to annoy Pi which again caused him to pinch his cheeks.

= Later =

"I wonder what Mengde wants?" Dun said in wonder beside him was Ai; they were approached by handmaiden telling them that Cao Cao had called for them.

"Maybe it's about the preparations again, honestly, you'd think he was the one getting married." Dun chuckled.

"I agree, I tried to tell him not to make it big but you know Mengde." Ai smiled.

They reached his study and went in, they were surprised to see not only Cao Cao but Liu Bei, Li Shu Long and Xu Shu.

"You called us brother?" Ai asked a bit confused yet curious.

"Yes, I called for you both to tell you of our future plans and…" Cao Cao turned to Liu Bei, who nodded and turned to Ai.

"I had said that I wished to tell you about Li Shu Long's mother correct?" Ai nodded.

"You don't have to force yourself Liu Bei." He smiled.

"It's fine…Li Shu Long's mother I met when I still lived in my village, it was before the Yellow Turban rebellion. We were friends and eventually became lovers, when the Rebellion happened; I joined along with my brother after I promised her that we would be wed when I returned however…" At this Liu Bei looked pained but continued on.

"I had received news that my village was attacked when I was away and she went missing. I never saw her again after that and believed that she was dead." Ai could feel her heart ache for him. He looked up at Ai, doing his best to hide his pain.

"It wasn't long that I had received a letter from her, telling me to take care of our daughter. Once I saw Li Shu Long, I knew that she was our child." Ai smiled at seeing the warm smiled Liu Bei directed at Long. He turned back to her, expression serious.

"Shu Long also told me that you knew her mother personally." Ai blinked confused, she looked at Li Shu Long. Now that she looked at her more closely, she looked like…Ai's eyes widen.

"It can't be…" Li Shu Long smiled.

"My mother was Huang Long." Lijuan felt her breathe stop.

"Lady Huang Long…" Ai felt weak as she fell and her vision grew dark everyone calling her in alarm.

* * *

"Is she all right?" Ai felt herself as she heard Liu Bei's concerned voice.

"She's all right; she was just shocked that's all. She's waking up." Ai opened her eyes to see Dun's worried and relieved face.

"You scared me, are you all right Ai? Do you need anything?" Ai couldn't help but smile at his concern.

"I'm all right…what happened?" she asked as he helped her sit up, she realized that she was in her room.

"You fainted." Xu Shu answered worried. Lijuan Ai remembered and she looked at Shu Long and then Liu Bei's worried yet sad expression.

"Your mother…" Shu Long nodded.

"You knew her Ai?" Dun asked; Ai nodded as she sighed.

"Remember my past?" Dun and Cao's face darkened but they nodded. Liu Bei and Xu Shu were confused; Ai was a bit startled that Shu Long remained calm as if she already knew. Ai then proceeded to tell Liu Bei and Xu Shu. By the end of it they were furious; those people had no right to treat her like some animal.

"Well, after I ran from…there. I wandered for days and fainted due to exhaustion, thinking it was the end of me. But when I woke up, I was surprised to find myself inside a house and it was then that I met Lady Huang Long, she had found me and taken me to her home. I was shocked to see that she too had gold eyes like mine but a part of me that time was still scared that she might hurt me but instead, she cared for me. I stayed with her for a week, I was happy and I thought that I finally had a place to belong but then one day, Lady Huang Long told me that she couldn't take me in as her own." Ai felt her eyes water as she remembered the rejection and pain. Dun held her hand for support.

"I was heartbroken, my hopes of finding a place to belong shattered. I decided then that, I couldn't stay with Lady Huang Long; she gave me everything I needed for my journey. She didn't stop me and only apologized and prayed for my safety before I left." Ai finished, she was happy now but the pain at that time had hurt her deeply. Lady Huang Long was definitely someone that Ai could have called as her mother despite the fact that they had only been together for a week but it wasn't meant to be it seems…

"I'm sorry Ai." Liu Bei said sadly, Ai shook her head as she willed the tears not to fall.

"I'm all right." She tried to assure but the tears fell anyway. Shu Long touched her arm, making Ai and everyone else to turn to her.

"After you left, I came home from my trip. You may not know but I'm sure mother hid it well." Ai looked confused as she wiped her tears.

"Hid what?" Ai asked feeling worried. Shu Long smiled sadly as Xu Shu and Liu Bei placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"My mother was ill and dying." Ai, Dun and Cao froze.

"I-I never noticed…" Ai felt guilt eat at her, she was so happy at that time that she didn't notice. How could she have been so oblivious?

"That's understandable, mother hid it well. No one knew she was dying but me and the village elder, so don't feel too bad." She comforted, Ai was still guilty but she nodded.

"I was a child when I left and went to the mountains to gather medicinal herbs for her, I had a talent you could say but I had a companion with me to help keep me safe. After that I came home just a few hours after you left. Mother told me about you, she really did like you and have come to love you as her own Lady Ai." Shu Long sighed; Xu Shu tightened his hold on her shoulder as Liu Bei looked down.

"The following day…mother was gone." Ai felt tears gather in her eyes and Dun's hold on her hand tightened in comfort.

"I'm so sorry…" Shu Long looked at her smiling a sad smile.

"Mother wanted you as her own Lady Ai, she loved you very much. She told you that she couldn't take you in because she knew she didn't have much time left in this world. She didn't want to further bring you any pain and suffering so she decided to let you go." Ai couldn't help but cry, Shu Long hugged her making her freeze in surprise.

"Never think that you weren't good enough, mother loved and wanted you as her own. She is happy now knowing that you have found a place to call home and someone to care and love you…I'm here for you as well sister" Shu Long whispered, Ai sobbed as she buried her face on Long's shoulder. Ai felt her chest lighten at those words and she just knew that Long was right.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Dun asked worried, Liu Bei, Shu Long and Xu Shu had left a while ago to give her some time to rest. Cao Cao had stayed as well.

"I actually feel much better." She smiled at him.

"Are you sure? I could call for a doctor." Cao Cao said also concerned. Ai chuckled.

"I'm fine, I'm a doctor too remember?" Cao Cao sighed. Just then a knock came.

"Come in." Ai said, the doors opened and Yuan came in looking a bit ruffled up. They looked at him curious.

"What happened to you?" Dun asked amused.

"Ai's tiger's is what happened. I heard you fainted so I left to go check on you but it took longer because your tigers thought it would be fun to play prey all of a sudden." He scowled as they couldn't help but chuckle.

"How did you get away?" Dun asked.

"That woman from Wu, Xiu Ling, she somehow managed to easily get the tigers to listen to her. I don't know how she did it though." Ai looked up in thought.

"Hmm. I guess I'll talk to her about that."

"So how are you? You're ok right?" Yuan asked worried. Ai smiled at his concern.

"I'm fine Yuan. I was just startled but I'm better now. Is everyone all right?" Yuan relaxed and nodded smiling.

"They got worried when they heard but not long, Liu Bei's daughter, Li Shu Long came and told us that you were all right. I still went to check on you though."

"Thank you Miaocai. I appreciate it." Yuan chuckled.

"So you feeling better enough to join us? Everyone is having fun out there." Ai brightened up at hearing that.

"I'd love to. Shall we go?" she asked Cao and Dun, who both smiled and nodded. Ai got up and headed out along with Yuan, both talking excitedly.

"So how was your talk with Liu Bei?" Dun asked as her and Cao Cao walked a few steps behind the two.

"It went well but the alliance will be put on hold as Liu Bei felt that he didn't deserve to be in an alliance with me since he had nothing to offer me. He wanted to gain a land to call his own before he could agree with the proposal."

"He's quite modest." Cao chuckled.

"Indeed. But it's not a bad trait to have I must say."

"Does Ai know?" They looked up to see Ai glance and wink at them. Cao smirked.

"She definitely knows." Dun shook his head chuckling. Sometimes, Dun couldn't believe that Cao Cao and Lijuan Ai weren't really blood related. They were so similar it was frightening at times.

"You are very fortunate Dun." Dun blinked and looked at Cao, who was smiling at him; Dun couldn't help but return the smile as he looked at Ai.

"Indeed. I must have done something right that the gods deemed me worthy to have Ai." Cao Cao grinned. It always made him smile to see Dun so in love. He had never thought he would see the day but here it was if he were any lesser of a man, he would have squealed and clapped in happiness.

"She has done wonders to you Yuanrang. I am very happy for you." Dun rolled his eyes smiling.

"She has done wonders for all of us Mengde."

"Indeed she has."

**End of Chapter 12**

**There you have it! More of Ai's past is revealed! New friendships are formed and new characters are shown! Cao Pi is cuch a cutie here yeah! Oh! Can't forget about Xiahou Ba! haha :D I hope you all enjoyed that! Again I would love to hear from you so don't be shy to leave a review! They will always be appreciated! Til next time! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: AncientHeartlessKai here! I just have to say…**

**I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in practically 2 months! I had hit this thing called a writer's block and had lost motivation in writing my fics! *gasp!* But rest assured that I have no intention of abandoning my fics…ever. *serious face is serious***

**Anyway I was motivated once again to write and hopefully, you readers will enjoy it! :D**

**DW belongs to Koei**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Expect the Unexpected  
**

= 5 days before the wedding = Meanwhile at Yuan Shao's Castle…

"WHHHHAAAATTTT!" The officers and servants within the vicinity winced while the people outside jumped startled at the enraged scream of none other than Yuan Shao.

He had just received news of Xiahou Dun, Cao Cao's right hand man, was to be wed to Lijuan Ai in 5 days! Yuan Shao was both furious at this and at the incompetence of his men that he did not receive this news much earlier. The messenger, who was unfortunate enough to deliver this to him, was currently shaking like a leaf before him.

"P-P-Please c-calm down, m-my lord." The Messenger pleaded and felt relieved when Yuan Shao's attention turned away from him as the man began pacing furiously.

"That vile and wretched Cao Cao! How dare he do this to something that belongs to me! We shall prepare our men and lay siege and end Cao Cao and save Lady Lotus!"

"My lord! Please do not be hasty! I have a plan." Yuan Shao turned to his strategist. He was still angry but decided to listen.

"Well? Speak!" he snapped impatiently.

"Of course, attacking hastily will only ensure our defeat. Lady Lotus is quite valuable to Cao Cao's army, if she is removed from their ranks then their morale will greatly drop." Yuan Shao glared.

"Are you saying we eliminate Lady Lotus? Fool!"

"Please be at ease, my lord. We shall do no such thing instead, a plan to kidnap or rather save Lady Lotsu from Cao Cao's clutches." Yuan Shao raised a brow and felt his anger dwindle.

"Alright, what is this plan of yours?" The strategist explained the plan as well as the plan after it. Yuan Shao was pleased.

"I see. A marvellous plan! I want you to have this done quickly understand? Failure is not an option for nobles!" the strategist and everyone else bowed.

"Understood, my lord!" Yuan Shao smirked. Soon, Lady Lotsu will be garbed in gold and standing by his side as his bride.

= 2 days before the Wedding =

"It must have been quite difficult to be on your own at such a young age, how did you ever managed Shu Long?" Xiu Ling asked in motherly concern. She was seated along with Shu Long and Lijuan Ai out in the gardens.

"It was difficult but I had my companion with me. But I'm sure it was much more difficult for Ai." Both women turned to Ai, she smiled.

"It was but it was worth it if it got me to where I am now, don't you agree?" the two women smiled.

"Don't forget that I am here for you sister, you are older but even so, I'm always here for you when you need me." Ai smiled as she squeezed Shu Long's hand.

"Thank you Shu Long." Xiu Ling smiled and sighed.

"I wish I had a sibling, I have the two Qiaos, who are practically my daughters but their older and married and I'm an only child. I just love to have someone to care for." Ai and Shu Long smiled slyly.

"Well, I'm sure Sun Jian will be happy to give you a child to care for if you want." Ai said casually. Xiu Ling's eyes widen and her cheeks flushed.

"A-Ai!" Ai laughed as Shu Long giggled.

"Your expression was priceless Ling! I wonder what Sun Jian will think of this if I tell him hmm?" Ai said grinning, Xiu Ling's jaw dropped.

"Ai!" Shu Long had to laugh this time.

"Relax, Ling. I was kidding." Ling sighed.

"Why does everyone seem to enjoy riling me up?"

"Does that include Sun Jian?" Ai asked curious. Ling blushed and looked away; Ai and Long grinned, Ling was just too easy. It was obvious why it was fun to see her all flustered in riled up, she was so cute.

"You really need to hide your expressions better. It's no wonder why everyone loves to tease you." Long said chuckling as Ling sighed.

"So I've been told."

"But still, I didn't know Sun Jian was the teasing type." Ai mentioned. Ling blushed and looked down.

"Well…not really teasing but…he is quite…affectionate." Ling mumbled but they heard it, clear as day; Ai's eyes widened and mouth dropped just a bit as Shu Long giggled.

"How cute!" Shu Long chirped. Ling's blushed intensified as Ai chuckled.

"He must really love you very much Xiu Ling." Ai had to say. Ling smiled gently.

"He does…" Ai and Long had to smile at seeing such a warm smile on her face.

"Who does?" Ling jumped and her blush came back full force as Sun Jian approached them. Ai smirked as Shu Long giggled again.

"M-My lord! I-It's nothing." Ling assured but Sun Jian seeing her red face wasn't convinced.

"Are you all right Ling? You seem a bit flustered. You're not getting ill are you?" Sun Jian asked worried as he moved closer and touched her forehead and her cheek, checking for her temperature. Ling looked down in embarrassment, turning redder than ever, as Ai and Shu Long chuckled.

"We'll leave you to it Lord Sun Jian, please excuse us." Ai said as she and Shu Long left the pair, they only smiled as Ling glared at them.

* * *

"Oh!" Shu Long paused and turned to Ai.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to ask Xiu Ling on how she managed to get my tigers to listen to her. I guess I'll ask her some other time." Ai said as she noticed Shu Long smile as they continued walking ahead.

"You know don't you?" Shu Long's smile widened.

"I do…I could tell you but I think it's better if you hear it from Ling herself." Ai raised a brow, both curious.

"…Does this have anything to do with the fact that I think I've met Ling before?" Ai questioned as she paused in her step. Shu Long stopped a few steps ahead of her before glancing back at her, a smile still on her.

"Perhaps…try thinking outside the box." Shu Long suggested; Ai frowned in thought at that.

"I'm positive that I haven't seen Xiu Ling before but at the same time I feel like I have…this is quite confusing. Can you give me another hint?" Ai asked as she walked up to Shu Long and both continued their walk.

"Well, I can't give you much since I believe it would be better if Xiu Ling told you about it herself, which I'm sure she will."

"You seem confident of this, did she tell you?" Shu Long smiled; there was something about Shu Long's smile that Ai can't help but ponder.

"You could say that." Shu Long replied vaguely making Ai frown in thought.

"Did you need something dear?" Ai blinked, wondering who Shu Long was talking to. Then a gentle laugh was heard as Xu Shu came from a corner. Ai looked at him stunned then to Shu Long; she didn't even hear Xu Shu walking so how did she know?

"Your father is looking for you. He has something he wishes to discuss with you." Shu Long nodded.

"I'll be seeing you later sister, be careful and always keep a weapon hidden with you." Ai looked at her wide eyed but she could tell that Shu Long was serious.

"Ah…alright. I'll be seeing you." Shu Long gave her hand a squeeze before she let go and wrapped it around Xu Shu's arm. Xu Shu smiled at her and nodded before the pair left, leaving Ai confused and alert.

She didn't understand why Shu Long said that suddenly but she understood though.

'Is there a threat in the castle?' Ai was alert and quickly made her way to her room, she took some of her daggers and hid them to her other leg which was covered by her skirt. She wanted to keep her whip with her but it was large and obvious and will definitely put everyone on edge. She already had some hidden needles and thin knives in her hair but hearing Shu Long's warning had set her on edge. She sighed.

"I should go see Mengde or Yuanrang." Ai went out in time to see a handmaiden walking with laundry on hand.

"Excuse me, do you know where Lord Cao Cao or Lord Xiahou Dun is?" she asked the maid, who bowed at seeing her.

"I believe Lord Cao Cao is in his study along with Master Guo Jia and Master Jia Xu while Lord Xiahou Dun is sparring out with Lord Xiahou Yuan and some of our guest." She informed.

"Oh, I see. Thank you." The maid bowed and left. Ai sighed; she didn't want to bother them right now just because she felt paranoid.

"Ok…Shu Long's warning worried me but I'm probably more stressed than usual because of the upcoming wedding…That must be it." Ai told herself as she took breathes.

"I think I'll go to the kitchen and get something to eat."

* * *

"Lady Ai!" Ai smiled at the maid's happy greetings as she entered the kitchen. She then noticed a new face; she was young and looked quite shy and nervous at seeing her.

"Who's this?" Ai asked curious, she knew everyone but this girl was new.

"Oh, this is Chen Mei! She's new here and just started 3 days ago." One of the older maids said a hand on the young girl's shoulder. Ai blinked and smiled gently at the girl.

"Go on and introduce yourself." Urged another maid, Chen Mei took a cautious step forward and bowed.

"I-It's nice to m-meet you, L-Lady Lijuan A-Ai." She stuttered, shaking a bit. The poor girl was shaking like a leaf.

"It's nice to meet you too Chen Mei, you don't have to be so nervous. I'm not that scary am I?" Chen Mei straightened and gave a shy smile.

"Are you in need of the kitchen Lady Ai?" asked one of the maids.

"You could say that, I wanted to make a snack for myself since everyone seems busy."

"Oh! We made some dumplings! Would you like to have some Lady Ai?"

"Oh I couldn't possibly take yours, I can make my own." the maids chuckled.

"Nonsense. We've made quite a lot and you've shared some of your food before. Allow us to return the favour."

"Alright…if you're sure…I'll go make the tea then."

"Ah! P-Please allow m-me Lady A-Ai!" Ai blinked as Chen Mei perked up suddenly. Chen Mei blushed feeling eyes on her. The other maids giggled and Ai smiled.

"Alright then. Thank you Chen Mei." Mei smiled and went to it as Ai chatted with the maids and occasionally taking a bit of the delicious dumplings. Unknown to them Chen Mei, who was making the tea, discreetly poured on some white powder on Ai's cup before pouring in the hot tea and said powder dissolved with ease. She hid the small container in her person and placed the tea cups on the tray.

"H-Here you are." she served the tea, making sure Ai got the right one. Ai smiled at her and Chen Mei felt the guilt hit her.

"Thank you Chen Mei. Come and sit." Mei swallowed and did so. Again they began to talk and Mei noticed how Ai made sure she was included and always smiled kindly at her. The guilt was again eating at her, she didn't want to do this but she had no choice. Mei watched in guilt as Ai took a sip of the tea, oblivious to the fact that it was drugged and it wouldn't be long before the effects began to kick in.

It only took a few minutes and they all noticed Ai rubbing her forehead with her fingers.

"Are you all right Lady Ai?" one of the maids asked in concern. Ai looked at them and smiled, she suddenly felt so dizzy and tired.

"I'm fine; I think everything that's happened has taken its toll on me." The women nodded.

"Well you are getting married; the stress is probably getting to you. You should rest Lady Ai." Ai nodded as she stood a bit shakily. Mei quickly got hold of her arm.

"I-I'll escort y-you back Lady A-Ai." Ai smiled weakly at Mei.

"Sorry to trouble you Chen Mei but thank you." Ai nodded at the maids, who watched on in concern as Ai made her way out with Mei's help.

* * *

'What's going on?' Ai felt sluggish, her limbs felt heavy and her vision was getting blurry.

"L-Lady Ai?" Chen Mei called uncertain as she guided Ai.

"Chen Mei?" she couldn't even see Mei properly and her legs were slowly giving in and not long she fell on her knees but she noticed that the ground was soft.

'Wait…we're outside…what…' Lijuan Ai turned to Chen Mei, who looked guilty and teary.

"I'm so sorry Lady Lijuan Ai, forgive me." She pleaded as Ai heard steps and briefly saw two men in black before her vision went dark.

"Good job girl, Lord Yuan Shao will be pleased." Mei nodded shaking as she helped the two men, placed Ai inside a large bag. The two men easily lifted her up and took her away.

"I'm so sorry…." she whispered and turned, quickly heading inside. She briefly went to the kitchen telling them that Lady Ai had fallen asleep as soon as she hit her bed; and they believed her; she then finished her choirs before heading to her room and closed the door. She let out a deep, shaky sigh and turned to get ready for bed but froze at seeing two people in her room, she knew who they were; they were from Shu, the woman being the daughter of Liu Bei, Li Shu Long and the male beside her was her fiancée, Xu Shu.

"We know what you did Chen Mei." Shu Long spoke, Mei reached for the door but a dagger flew and stuck to the door just beside her head, freezing her on the spot in fear.

"Running is pointless. Tell us why you did it Chen Mei; Lijuan Ai has done nothing to you." Xu Shu questioned seriousness in his features. Chen Mei felt the dam broke and fell on her knees bawling as the guilt returned full force.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…" she repeated over and over. Shu Long and Xu Shu exchanged looks before nodding.

= Later =

Xu Shu and Shu Long ran towards Cao Cao's study and Xu Shu slammed the doors open, startling the people inside.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Cao Cao demanded as he stood along with Gua Jia and Jia Xu.

"Lady Ai is has been abducted." Xu Shu informed. The three froze.

"What?!" Shu Long nodded.

"We've searched everywhere and we managed to apprehend one of the culprits involved. We've interrogated them and found that it was Yuan Shao's doing. Currently, I have my unit as well as Xu Shu's own to search the castle and outside as discreetly as possible." Shu Long informed. Anger immediately came to their faces.

"Jia Xu, send a number of our troops to aid Li Shu Long and Xu Shu'a units. Give pursuit if they find anything suspicious. You will be leading our troops and make sure no land is left unturned." Cao Cao ordered, Jia Xu bowed and quickly left to do his task.

"Who is this culprit?"

"It was the new hand maiden Chen Mei, from what we've gathered. Yuan Shao had held her mother captive and if she did not do what was ordered of her, he would kill her mother and then her. She had drugged Ai's tea with a sleeping drug, it's harmless but it's enough to easily knock out the victim." Shu Long answered. Cao Cao frowned, his fist clenching.

"Shall we inform everyone else Lord Cao Cao?" Xu Shu asked.

"We have no choice but to do so. To think that Yuan Shao would be desperate enough to have her kidnapped, I should have known that he would do something like this."

"Master Xiahou Dun will be furious." Guo Jia stated. They grew silent.

"Guo Jia, have the men gather the officers in the banquet hall."

"At once, my lord." Gua Jia bowed and left swiftly.

"We need to move quickly, I believe that we can still catch up with Ai's kidnappers." The two nodded as they followed after Cao Cao.

* * *

"Mengde! What's going on?" Xiahou Dun questioned everyone's thoughts as Cao Cao, followed by Shu Long and Xu Shu entered the banquet hall. Everyone was there except Jia Xu and obviously Ai.

"Ai has been abducted by Yuan Shao's men. She's been drugged and taken." Cao Cao answered.

And all hell broke loose. Particularly, Xiahou Dun.

"I will kill that disgusting, poor excuse of a man!" Dun snarled. Rage visible, those standing close to him that weren't from Wei, took a step away from him.

"Shu Long and Xu Shu had informed us of this and sent their own units to search. I've sent Jia Xu and our troops to aid in the search. From what Shu Long and Xu Shu had gathered from one of the culprits, Ai was only taken a few hours before."

"Where is one of the culprit?" Dun coldly asked.

"Dungeon. It's one of the new maids that Yuan Shao had blackmailed into drugging Ai. She was guilty of what she did and easily told us what she knew."

"How did you know Ai was taken?" Sun Jian questioned.

"We didn't but we passed by the kitchen a few minutes after Ai left there. The maids told us how Ai had come to speak with them and not long started to feel ill. Chen Mei, our culprit, had offered to escort a disoriented Ai back to her room but instead, with Ai unaware of her surroundings was led outside by her, where she succumbed to the drug's effect and passed out. Yuan Shao's men then came and took her away." Shu Long explained.

"We'll help with the search too!" Xiahou Ba exclaimed as all nodded.

"That's right! It wouldn't be good if the bride doesn't show on her wedding day!" Sun Ce perked up grinning.

"I thank you all." Cao Cao said truly grateful, seeing all agree to help in saving Ai only strengthen his resolve to continue onward with his Alliance of Peace plan. Xiahou Dun though didn't voice his gratitude but everyone knew, judging by the look on his face that he was grateful for their help.

= Few hours later =

"I knew Yuan Shao wouldn't take the news of my engagement so calmly but I didn't think he would resort to kidnapping…oh who am I kidding, Yuan Shao is a selfish man. Of course he'd resort to this." Lijuan Ai muttered annoyed as she moved about in the sack she was in, using her knife, she cut a small slit just enough for her to see outside. They were moving and she could hear the horse's stomps and talking, she peeked to find that she was in a closed carriage and the only source of light, from the moon, was the small window which also had bars on them. No doubt the door was locked from the outside.

Wonderful.

"It's a good thing I didn't finish all of the tea or I would surely be asleep the whole time." Ai knew that her tea was drugged; she could smell the drug on the tea and tasting it only solidified that. She is a doctor and knew all the herbs and such, even poisons and drugs. That and Chen Mei kept looking at her with such guilt filled eyes. It really wasn't hard to figure out, she found out it was Yuan Shao's doing since the men currently blabbering at the front don't know when to keep their mouths shut.

Ai honestly couldn't believe that they weren't attacked by bandits, they were so noisy and it grated on her nerves on how they went on at how they would be rewarded by the noble Yuan Shao for having rescued his soon to be wife.

"I hope everyone is looking for me. I really don't want to find myself in Yuan Shao's presence if I can help it." she mumbled as she cut the sack and got out of it. The carriage was dark aside the one with the window, giving her light from the moon.

'What to do…' Ai mused. She needed to leave a trail; it won't be long that Cao Cao and the rest would find out that she was missing, the problem was what to use. She couldn't make it obvious and she had to make it recognizable to them, she couldn't leave her hair pins since they were gold and if bandits found them first then it would be pointless in the end. She could use her sleeves and cut them into strips but the winds were quite strong at night; they could be easily blown away and it would only lead the others astray.

Ai sighed, rubbing her temples in slight annoyance. Only 2 days before she was wed, if she didn't escape here then she would be brought to Yuan Shao and be forced to marry him, though she won't give in without a fight. She'd rather die than marry him. Just thinking about being with him made her shiver with disgust.

Ai sat down on the surprisingly cushioned floor. Since there was nothing she could do, her mind had wandered and it shifted to Chen Mei. She felt a bit sorry for the girl; she honestly looked so guilty and Ai was sure that she was forced to do this, it made her scowl at the thought that Yuan Shao had blackmailed the girl somehow. Ai knew though that Cao Cao and Dun would not be as forgiving as her and will no doubt deal her with punishment when they find out that she had something to do with her abduction.

Ai sighed, if she got out of this mess and returned home, Cao Cao and the rest would no doubt be more protective than ever…again. She was quite annoyed with the last time after the Wan Castle incident, if they go over protective again; she swore that she would throw her tigers at them.

"Halt!" Ai blinked and approached the window as the carriage stopped. She moved to the corner and peeked to get a view of what was happening in front. She could see soldiers garbed in gold which meant they were Yuan Shao's men.

"Huh? Did Lord Yuan Shao sent you guys?" questioned one of her kidnappers. Only two men had taken her and they were on the front carriage steering it.

"Yes, we're added guard. Lord Yuan Shao wishes to ensure the complete success of this mission and sent two units of troops for protection." Was the soldiers answer. Ai frowned, this is a problem. The fact that more men are added just made things more difficult.

"That's a relief. We were kind off worried since there's only two of us." the other kidnapper said.

"I'll check on Lady Lotus through the window." The soldier said and began to approach. Ai's eyes widen as she turned to the sack but she had cut it open and would do its job to cover. She sighed and decided to step back to the light's view.

"She's still in the sack though but it is her." the soldier sighed at hearing that but continued on. Ai watched as the soldier peaked and brightened at seeing her awake. He smiled and nodded at her, confusing Ai when he gestured for her to be silent.

"Well, she's still asleep I guess since she's not moving. Let's keep going." Ai was really confused now as the carriage continued on. Again the two idiots at the front began to talk, and then one of the soldiers approached her window, following as the carriage moved and gestured for her to come closer. Ai was hesitant but she was caged and he couldn't go in, and he wouldn't kill her since he would be forfeiting his life to Yuan Shao's wrath. She approached carefully, the soldier grinned.

"We're glad to see you unharmed Lady Lijuan Ai, Lady Shu Long had sent us disguised as Yuan Shao's troops to aid you." He whispered, Ai's eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

'Shu Long did? But how…unless she knew…' the soldier seeing her reaction quickly answered in a whisper still.

"Lady Shu Long has predictions and she had foreseen this happening and had prepared along this plan." Ai's was still in disbelief at hearing this.

"Prediction? But how…Is Shu Long a sorceress?" Ai questioned quietly.

"You might not believe it coming from me but Lady Shu Long told me to tell you this. Once you're safe, she'll explain things further. A messenger that was hiding nearby on where we stopped is already on its way to the scouting troops sent by Lord Cao Cao. If Lady Shu Long's prediction is right, it won't be long that Lord Jia Xu and Lord Xiahou Dun will be arriving with troops." Ai was still wide eyed at this but the soldier only grinned at her expression but he turned serious as he remembered the warning that Shu Long told him.

"We'll also be attacked by bandits in a while as Lady Shu Long predicted, we'll fight them off and then we'll save you once we're done and get rid of the kidnappers. The kidnapper has the key so we can't let you out yet." Ai nodded still a bit in a shock.

"A-Alright but please be careful." The soldier grinned.

"Don't worry; everything will be fine Lady Lijuan Ai." He said before pulling away from the window and began to march. Ai sighed as she rubbed her temples as she could feel a headache coming on.

Shu Long has predictions and they are coming true…just who was Li Shu Long?

= 30 minutes later =

Ai, who had somehow dozed off, jumped as a loud bang as if someone slammed hard into the carriage shook her awake. She looked out and watched on helplessly as the soldiers proceeded to fight against quite a number of bandits; she looked at the unmoving form of the kidnappers; one had been struck by an arrow on the head and the other lost its head by the bandits no doubt.

"Get out of my way!" Ai's heart stopped and she felt joy fill her as Xiahou Dun on horseback followed by Jia Xu and troops arrived. Ai then remembered that the men in gold were not of Yuan Shao's troops and felt dread that Dun and the others might kill them but to her relief, they only attacked the bandits.

"Lady Ai!" she looked and smiled at Jia Xu, who approached the window.

"Jia Xu…you have no idea how relieved I am to see you all." Ai said. Jia Xu chuckled as he proceeded to open the carriage using the key which was handed to him the soldier who talked to her. the door opened and Ai made her way to the door but before she could set foot on the ground, she yelped as she was grabbed and pulled into a warm embrace. She relaxed at realizing that it was Dun.

"Yuanrang…" she breathed. He held her tighter and she wrapped her arms around him.

"You are such a troublesome woman." He grunted but there was relief in his tone. Ai and everyone else chuckled at the reply.

"No one is hurt right?" she questioned worriedly. All smiled as Dun sighed, pulling away.

"You get abducted and you're more worried about others. You're unbelievable." Ai only smiled, she knew Dun loved her for it and at the same time annoyed him.

"Can we go now? I'm a bit tired from all of this." Dun nodded, as they made their way to their horses with Ai with him, Ai caught sight of the carriage she was in and her eyes wide and mouth dropped.

"Yuan Shao really is an idiot." They all blinked at her statement and followed her gaze before laughing, Jia Xu smirking and Dun rolling his eyes.

The carriage that Ai was in was decorated in bright gold colors and she was sure it had some real gold on it as well. It was no wonder bandits targeted them; the carriage was an obvious target.

"Lady Ai!" all exclaimed in joy and relief as they arrived home. Ai smiled tiredly at them as they dismounted, Ai saw in the corner of her eyes that Shu Long and Xu Shu were talking quietly, both smiling. Shu Long then looked at her and raised a finger to her lips.

"Ai." Ai turned to Cao Cao.

"Mengde." He sighed as Ai embraced him.

"You really need to stop worrying me like this." he chided, Ai chuckled along with everyone.

"It's not like I asked to be taken Mengde. It's a good thing Yuna Shao was an idiot." Cao Cao raised a brow and turned to Jia Xu, who chuckled.

"The carriage Yuan Shao used for her abduction was an eye sore. It was a bright gold which attracted bandits." All eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Not only that, my two kidnappers were so noisy it's practically a miracle that we weren't attacked much sooner with how much noise they were making just by talking." Ai informed annoyed. Cao Cao shook his head.

"That aside, I am glad that you are unharmed and safely back with us." Ai smiled.

"Yes, though I think I'll go and get some rest. This whole affair has tired me." Cao Cao nodded.

"I'll take her to her room." All turned as Shu Long approached smiling at Ai, Ai returned it and nodded.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Dun asked concerned.

"I'll be fine; I wish to talk with Shu Long in private."

"Alright, but i'll come to check on you later."Ai nodded and inwardly sighed, she just knew this was going to get worse but she couldn't blame him. Trouble seems to follow her often. Ai thanked everyone for showing their concern and assured them that she was unharmed, only tired.

"Shall we go?" Shu Long asked after Ai was done, Ai nodded and the two left.

=Lijuan Ai's Room=

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Shu long started as Ai sat on her bed.

"Is it obvious?" Shu Long chuckled.

"No but I have seen it." Ai's frowned.

"What did one of your men mean?" Shu Long pulled a chair, sitting across Ai.

"What I'm about to tell you is something only a selected people know. Few officers of Shu, my father and my fiancée know of the complete truth of my ability and what I am." Ai blinked before frowning.

"And you're alright in telling me this? You don't have to if you don't want to tell. I won't force you." Shu Long chuckled.

"But you are curious aren't you?" Ai blushed a bit. Shu Long smiled.

"It's alright, I want to tell you. You are my sister after all." Ai smiled and patiently waited.

"I told you before that I had a talent yes?" Ai nodded.

"It's not really a talent but rather it is a power that has been bestowed upon me by the gods."

"A…power?" Shu Long nodded.

"I have the gift to see into the future." Ai' froze as her eyes wide in shock.

"E-Eh?"

"I have visions often, I can also see into the past and present if need be."

"B-But how?!" Shu Long smiled.

"Like I said, it is a gift that was given to me by the gods on the day of my birth. My father and my fiancée are the only people who knew of who our mother truly is." Ai tensed.

"What do you mean?" she questioned quietly.

"Our mother, Huang Long, was god. And I, as her child, is a half god, a demigod to be precise." It was silent for a while as Shu Long allowed Ai to absorb this.

"I-I…T-This…This is insane!" Shu Long laughed.

"Yes but it is the truth. A truth that you deserve to know." Again silence but was broken when Ai sighed tiredly.

"All this excitement can't be good for me." Shu Long laughed again.

"Is that why that you didn't seem surprise when we were talking about my past?" Ai asked, Shu Long nodded but then Ai realized something.

"Lady Huang Long…what really happened to her?"

"Gods have the power to appear in human form. She had come here to our land for her own reasons, mainly to observe the humans and experience what this land brings. She met father, his kindness and benevolence had drew her to him and it wasn't long they fell in love. As a god, she could not stay in the mortal realm for long time, and the time you left was the time she needed to leave as gods are not meant to be among mortals forever. So in a sense, you could say that she died."

"Will she ever come back?" Shu Long smiled sadly.

"She was here in the mortal world for quite a long time; it would be centuries before she could ever return again. All gods have duties to watch and maintain this world's balance." Ai looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry." Shu Long said.

"No, It's alright. I am a bit sad but knowing now that she truly is watching over us makes me happy. It's…amazing to hear though." Shu Long chuckled.

"Father himself couldn't believe that a god had fallen for a mere peasant like him. His words, not mine." Both chuckled.

"How does Lady Huang Long feel about Lord Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang?" Ai asked curious.

"She gives them her blessing and is happy that father has found someone to love. Mother truly misses father but they cannot be together sadly." Ai reached out and touched Shu Long's hand.

"Are you all right with everything?" Shu Long smiled and nodded.

"I am happy with what I have now. Father, Xu Shu and all of Shu are everything to me." Ai smiled.

"You have me too." Shu Long chuckled and nodded.

"Mother also gives you her blessing sister." Ai blinked before she smiled.

"Does she speak to you often?"

"Only sometimes, I am always happy to hear from her even if it's just a whisper." Ai froze.

"A…whisper…" Ai looked at the smiling Shu Long, wide eyed. Ai gasp, covering her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes as the realization dawn to her.

Those voices she kept hearing, warning her, comforting her….all those times.

"Lady Huang Long?" Ai whispered.

_"I love you…my beloved child…" _the voice whispered lovingly, only now did it hit Ai that the voice was familiar to her.

"Oh my god…" Ai gasped as she cried. Shu Long smiled, feeling her eyes sting a bit.

'All this time…Lady Huang Long has been watching over me…'

"I love you too…mother." Ai sobbed out. She felt warmth envelope her, as if arms were wrapped around her in a mother's loving embrace filled with warm gentleness and love. Slowly Ai began to tire from all of the events and the warmth around was easily making her sleepy. She felt herself being gently placed on her bed and she could have sworn that she saw Lady Huang Long smiling warmly above her as she drifted to sleep.

**End of Chapter 13**

* * *

**Done! **

**I apologize again that I haven't updated but giving you guys a heads up that I might not be updating as fast since I am becoming quite busy yet again.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will be updating my others fics as well. Hope you all leave a review to let me know what you think. Til next time everyone!**


End file.
